Une famille
by Berylia-Crystalia
Summary: Que se seraitil passé si le Hokage avait trouvé une vraie famille d'accueil pour Naruto et Sasuke? Le seul problème est que cette famille est composée d'Iruka et Kakashi... Comment apprendrontils à devenir une vraie famille? yaoi KakaIru FINI!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Je rappelle une fois de plus que je ne possède pas _Naruto_, c'est l'oeuvre de Monsieur Kishimoto et je le remercie toutes les semaines de continuer à dessiner.

Attention après moult péripéties il y aura du yaoi alors ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas.

Pour des raisons scénaristiques et parce que je l'ignore, je vais considérer que Sasuke avait 5 ans quand Itachi a tué tout le monde.

Merci à Marine pour sa bêta-lecture.

C'est une nouvelle série que je commence, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et bonne lecture.

xxx

Une famille

xxx

Il pleut encore?

Umino Iruka, dépité regarda la pluie dégouliner sur les toits de Konoha. Il avait encore oublié son parapluie à la maison. Tant pis. Il avança courageusement sous les trombes d'eau. En deux secondes, l'eau s'infiltra jusqu'à ses os. Le ciel était tellement rempli de nuages que la nuit semblait être tombée sur le village ninja. Au milieu des filets d'eau, un éclair se zébra un chemin, éblouissant momentanément Iruka.

_Il faut que je me dépêche_, pensa-t-il alors qu'un nouvel éclair illuminait le ciel.

C'est alors qu'il le vit, cette petite boule tremblant sous un instable abri pour poubelles. Il s'approcha et l'enfant leva les yeux d'entre ses bras, révélant deux immenses lacs de bleu pur. Des cheveux d'une couleur indistincte étaient plaqués sur son crâne, dégoulinant d'eau sale.

_Quel âge a-t-il?_

Iruka s'agenouilla devant l'enfant.

"Tu es perdu?"

L'enfant ne répondit rien, le fixant de ses yeux froids.

Iruka sourit, il ressemblait à un renard prit au piège qui toiserait de haut un humain venu le libérer.

Le jeune homme lui tendit la main. Le petit le regarda sans comprendre. Avec douceur, Iruka attrapa l'enfant et se redressant, le cala contre son flanc droit.

"Tiens-toi bien, ça va secouer!"

Et Iruka s'élança vers son appartement, courant dans la tempête qui s'abattait sur Konoha.

"Voilà."

Il déposa le petit dans l'entrée. Il dégoulinait de partout, un mélange de boue et de pluie. Iruka se dépêcha d'aller déposer les courses.

"Tu trembles de froid!"

Il prit la main de l'enfant et l'emmena avec lui dans la salle de bain. Sans perdre une minute, il mit l'eau à couler dans la baignoire et commença à retirer les vêtements trempés du petit. Ce dernier le laissait faire, docile comme une poupée de chiffon. Iruka jeta tous les vêtements sales dans un coin de la salle de bain, se déshabillant rapidement. Il prit le pommeau de douche et régla la température. L'enfant continuait de trembler de froid. Comme sa mère avait fait pour lui quand il était enfant, Iruka se mit à laver le petit tas de boue tremblant.

Dans la chaleur de la sale de bain, le petit corps commença à se réchauffer et la boue s'en alla au fur et à mesure qu'Iruka frottait, révélant une peau dorée par le soleil et une chevelure blonde. Quand il fut lavé, Iruka le mit dans le bain, en profitant pour se laver lui-même.

L'enfant ne disait rien, et Iruka décida de respecter son silence. Il se glissa dans l'eau du bain en soupirant de bien être. Le petit blond le regardait. Iruka lui sourit. Ses cicatrices en forme de moustaches étaient bien apparentes à présent. Les yeux d'Iruka prirent une teinte triste, mais il continua de sourire à l'enfant. Ce dernier le regardait toujours avec de grands yeux. Un éclair passa dans le ciel nocturne de Konoha. L'enfant sursauta. Iruka prit sa main et la serra. Le petit se rapprocha de lui. Lentement, il s'accrocha à Iruka et ferma les yeux. Iruka serra la petite boule de chair contre lui et sortit du bain. Prenant une serviette propre, il sécha l'enfant avec douceur, comme sa mère l'avait fait pour lui, si longtemps auparavant.

Les yeux de l'enfant se fermaient seuls, cachant ce bleu céleste au reste du monde. Iruka emmena l'enfant dans sa chambre, lui fit enfiler une chemise trois fois trop grande et le mit au lit. Avec tendresse il le borda et déposa un baiser sur son front.

"Comment tu t'appelles, monsieur?"

Le jeune ninja sourit.

"Iruka".

Pour la première fois, le petit lui sourit et s'endormit doucement alors que dehors la tempête s'apaisait calmement.

xxx

Kakashi était allongé dans l'herbe. C'était une de ses habitudes. Quand il n'était pas en mission ou en train de s'entraîner, il s'allongeait dans l'herbe et il ne pensait à rien. Il regardait les nuages passer au dessus de lui ou il lisait des livres pas chers achetés chez le vieux libraire en bas de sa rue.

"Apprenez moi à lancer des shurikens."

Kakashi baissa les yeux. Il y avait un môme devant lui. Un enfant de pas plus de six ans avec un regard froid et sérieux.

"Hein?"

"Apprenez-moi à lancer des shurikens."

Le regard noir de l'enfant était très sérieusement planté dans le sien.

Kakashi se redressa.

"Pourquoi moi?"

"Parce que vous ne faites rien d'autre que dormir toute la journée."

"J'aime dormir toute la journée!" se défendit le jounin.

"Bon à rien! Rendez-vous utile en m'aidant à améliorer mon lancer de shuriken!"

Bon sang, le regard de ce petit était suffisant pour glacer un torrent de lave. Où est-ce qu'il avait appris à avoir un ton aussi sec et imposant?

"Ok, ok..."

Contraint et forcé par un gamin de 6 ans, Kakashi se leva.

"Montre moi ce que tu sais faire, petit."

xxx

Nul ne peut arrêter la marche lente du temps, l'avancée tranquille des saisons, le passage grave des ans, l'imposante marche de Cronos. Le temps passa à Konoha et Iruka apprit à jouer avec le petit blond que l'orage lui avait confié un soir. Kakashi se surprit à aimer surveiller le petit brun qui aimait déranger ses siestes. Leurs coeurs commença à s'habituer à la présence de ces deux enfants étranges, effrayés et solitaires comme eux-mêmes.

xxx

"Je n'en peux plus! Comprenez-moi, Hokage-sama, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais c'est trop!

Madame Oshiri s'écroula dans un fauteuil.

"Je ne peux pas m'occuper de ce... garçon, il passe son temps à faire des bêtises, à disparaître... Le médecin a dit que j'avais des maux de ventre à cause du stress. Du stress! Pourtant j'ai essayé, Hokage-sama. Je vous jure que j'ai essayé!"

Le Troisième Hokage tira lentement sur sa pipe et regarda madame Oshiri tenter de se justifier.

"Ce n'est pas grave, Oshiri-san, je comprends."

"Alors vous allez le reprendre?"

La joie éclata sur le visage de l'épicière.

"Oui, je vais le reprendre."

"Oh, merci, Hokage-sama!"

Le Hokage laissa la fumée s'échapper de sa bouche en regardant Oshiri-san disparaître d'un pas joyeux. Encore une fois, Naruto allait se retrouver à la rue. Par le Quatrième, il n'arrivait même plus à se rappeler combien de familles avaient rejeté le petit blond. Ne voulant pas désobéir au Hokage, les familles acceptaient du bout des lèvres, mais au bout de deux semaines, elles venaient rendre Naruto, alléguant que l'enfant était une charge trop insupportable ou qu'il ne s'intégrait pas dans leur famille. La vérité était qu'ils avaient peur. Ils regardaient l'enfant comme s'il était le maléfique démon-renard. Aucun d'eux ne voulait comprendre les derniers mots du Quatrième... Bon sang, il y avait même eu une femme qui était venue rendre Naruto en disant qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle refusait que le démon ne maudisse son enfant. Il s'était retenu avec force de la gifler, mais il s'en était manqué de peu qu'il ne le fasse.

Fatigué, Sarutobi se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. Qu'allait-il faire de Naruto?

xxx

"Hokage-sama."

Monsieur et madame Reisaku entrèrent dans le bureau du Hokage. Leurs visages étaient graves. Le gouverneur de Konoha les invita à s'asseoir.

"C'est à propos de Sasuke."

Madame Reisaku se tordait les mains.

"Nous ne pouvons pas le garder à la maison! Nous avons essayé, les dieux savent que nous avons essayé... Mais Hokage-sama, cet enfant..."

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de madame Reisaku.

"Il est tellement froid, il ne nous sourit jamais. Il ne me regarde même pas! Il est toujours poli, mais jamais il ne m'a fait un sourire. Il refuse que je l'embrasse quand je le couche, il... Je n'en peux plus Hokage-sama!"

Chiaki Reisaku se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, soutenue par son mari. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants, mais là son rêve était devenu un cauchemar.

Sarutobi alluma sa pipe et regarda le couple disparaître. Encore une fois, Sasuke n'avait pas réussi à s'intégrer dans sa famille d'accueil. Le vieil homme soupira. Il avait deux orphelins sur les bras, deux orphelins dont personne ne semblait vouloir. Las, le vieux singe alla chercher sa boule de cristal.

"Voyons voir ce que fait ce coquin de Naruto."

La boule de cristal lui montra un petit blond le sourire aux lèvres en train de courir dans les rues de Konoha.

"Iruka! dépêche-toi!"

L'enfant attrapa la main du jeune homme et l'entraîna à courir lui aussi.

"On va à la pêche, à la pêche!"

Un sourire attendri apparut sur les lèvres du Hokage. Il toucha la boule de cristal et l'image changea.

Au départ il ne vit qu'un immense champ de fleurs, puis, il aperçu cette tâche brune au milieu des fleurs. Sasuke dormait au soleil, ressemblant enfin à un enfant de 6 ans. Un bouquin sur les yeux pour les protéger du soleil, Kakashi souriait en paressant, la tête de l'enfant posée sur son ventre.

Le Hokage tira longuement sur sa pipe, pensif.

xxx

"Hokage-sama veut vous voir."

C'est tout ce qu'on lui avait dit. Et maintenant il était là, tendu, en train de faire les cent pas dans la salle d'attente. Qu'est-ce que le vieux pouvait bien lui vouloir? Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de bêtises...

_Calme-toi, Iruka!_

Iruka prit le temps de respirer profondément. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'on le regardait. Il se tourna vers l'autre personne dans la salle d'attente. Grand, la moitié du visage caché par un masque et son bandeau frontal sur l'oeil gauche, l'homme était adossé contre le mur, tranquillement en train de lire un livre.

_Je me demande pourquoi il est là?_

Iruka secoua la tête, la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

_Il a de beaux cheveux... _

Iruka secoua de nouveau la tête, mais à quoi pensait-il?

"Hokage-sama vous attend, vous pouvez rentrer."

_Quoi, tous les deux?_

Iruka regarda passer le ninja d'un oeil critique. Ce gars avait l'air complètement mou du cerveau, il avait une allure tellement décontractée et paresseuse.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau du Hokage. Derrière son bureau Sarutobi les regardait de ses yeux vifs. Ils attendirent en silence. Ils attendirent... Sarutobi les regardait... Ils attendirent... Sarutobi les regardait toujours...Ils attendirent...

"Hokage-sama!"

Iruka frappa sur le bureau!

"Hein, quoi?"

Le Troisième sembla émerger d'une sorte de transe.

"Ça fait des plombes que vous nous faites attendre!"

"Maaa... maa..."

Le vieux singe se gratta la tête.

"Je réfléchissais..."

Les yeux d'Iruka disaient clairement: vous dormiez les yeux ouverts!

"Hokage-sama, nous n'avons pas toute la journée."

Le ninja aux cheveux argentés venaient de parler. Iruka se surprit à penser que sa voix était agréable...

"Quoi, Kakashi, tu as hâte de retourner t'allonger au milieu des fleurs? Comment va Sasuke-kun?"

Si Kakashi fut surpris que le Hokage sache tout cela, il n'en fit pas montre.

"C'est un enfant persévérant..."

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kakashi.

"Il est intelligent et très perspicace pour son âge, mais il ne sait pas se détendre... Alors il faut bien que je lui apprenne. Vous craignez que j'aie une mauvaise influence sur l'héritier Uchiha, Hokage-sama?"

"Au contraire, Kakashi, au contraire."

Un sourire jouait sur les lèvres du vieux singe.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans?_ se demanda Iruka en regardant les deux hommes converser.

"La famille Oshiri est venu me dire qu'ils ne veulent plus garder Naruto."

"Quoi!"

"Ils disent qu'ils ne veulent plus avoir à s'occuper de lui."

"Mais Naruto est tellement gentil!"

Les grands yeux couleur chocolat étaient écarquillés.

"Ils m'ont demandé de reprendre Naruto..."

"Non..."

Les yeux d'Iruka commencèrent à s'embuer.

"Non, il a dit qu'il était tellement content d'être avec les Oshiri, qu'elle faisait les meilleurs tempura du monde... Non..."

Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues d'Iruka.

"Yo."

Un mouchoir lui était tendu. A travers le flot de larmes, Iruka vit le visage perplexe de Kakashi.

"J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous demander à tous les deux. Vous allez sûrement me prendre pour un vieux fou et vous aurez sans doute raison. Voudriez-vous élever Naruto et Sasuke ensemble?"

Les yeux d'Iruka étaient plus grands et plus ronds que des plateaux de sushi, quand à celui de Kakashi il paraissait exorbité et sous le masque on pouvait voir que sa bouche était ouverte en un O parfait.

"J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Naruto te considère comme son grand frère, Iruka, tu es le seul adulte du village qui n'ait pas peur de lui. Quand à Sasuke, Kakashi est le seul qu'il admette auprès de lui, sans doute parce qu'il reconnaît sa force et son talent. Mais je ne peux pas confier un enfant à une seule personne... Alors ce plan m'est venu à l'esprit... Ces enfants sont seuls au monde."

Il regarda les deux hommes face à lui.

"Naruto était orphelin, sa mère est morte juste après sa naissance et le Quatrième l'a choisi pour être le réceptacle du Renard à Neuf Queues. A la mort du Quatrième, personne ne voulait de lui. C'est alors qu'elle est venue le réclamer. Matchi était la prêtresse du Temple de la Cascade. Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait une compensation pour son fils mort contre le Démon. Elle voulait élever Naruto. Pendant les cinq premières années de sa vie Naruto a vécu avec elle. Elle était la seule qui l'aimait, tous les adjoints du temple le haïssait alors elle leur a dit de partir. Elle est morte d'une crise cardiaque quand Naruto a eu cinq ans. C'est lui qui l'a trouvé..."

Le Hokage exhala un nuage de fumée qui s'évapora dans le silence de la pièce.

"Les neveux de Matchi ont dit qu'il l'avait tuée, que c'était la malédiction du Démon-Renard... La rumeur s'est répandue très vite en ville."

La fumée serpenta dans le bureau du Hokage.

"Les familles ne le gardent jamais plus d'un mois. Ils inventent toujours une excuse ou une autre, mais nous connaissons tous la vérité... Je crains qu'à part Iruka personne n'ai jamais ouvert son coeur à cet enfant..."

Le coeur d'Iruka se serrait de douleur. Il savait que l'enfant n'était pas aimé, mais pas à ce point...

"Et puis il y a Sasuke..."

Le Hokage se remit à parler après un long silence.

"Après le massacre du clan Uchiha, Sasuke est resté très longtemps à l'hôpital à cause de la transe à laquelle il a été soumis. Quand il est sorti je n'ai eu que l'embarras du choix pour lui trouver une famille d'accueil. Mais très vite les parents sont venus me dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de lui, qu'il était trop froid, qu'il ne parlait jamais, qu'il ne se comportait pas comme un enfant... Je crois qu'il leur fait peur..."

Les volutes de fumée montaient en spirales vers le plafond.

"Il refuse de se laisser approcher par qui que ce soit, il ne veut pas perdre de nouveau quelqu'un qu'il aime..."

"Mais s'il fait ça il vivra à jamais dans le froid de la solitude..."

La voix de Kakashi était étouffée, mais résonna cependant dans le silence de la pièce.

"Je vois que Sasuke a trouvé quelqu'un qui le comprend..."

Sarutobi sourit.

"Voilà ce que je vous propose. Il y a une maison que j'ai loué, vous vous installez et pendant deux mois votre seule occupation c'est d'essayer de devenir une famille. Au bout de ces deux mois vous me dites si vous voulez rester auprès des enfants ou pas..."

Le vieux singe regarda les deux jeunes hommes de derrière son bureau. Il savait qu'il leur demandait beaucoup, mais il avait comme un pressentiment...

"Qu'en dites-vous?"

"Une famille?"

Iruka goûtait le mot du bout de ses lèvres, un mot qu'il n'avait pas dit depuis longtemps.

"Pourquoi pas..." laissa tomber Kakashi.

Le sourire du Hokage illumina la pièce.

"Faites entrer les enfants" ordonna-t-il à son assistant.

"Eh, le vieux, j'ai rien fait cette fois! Pourquoi est-ce que..."

Naruto entra dans le bureau comme une tornade mais s'arrêta soudainement.

"Iruka!"

Il se précipita sur la main de son meilleur ami.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Sasuke rentra avec calme et silence. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant Kakashi. Le Hokage allait peut-être lui reprocher de s'être entraîner avec le jounin.

"Ecoute Naruto."

Iruka mit un genou en terre pour être au niveau de l'enfant.

"Naruto ça te dirait d'aller vivre avec moi?"

"Quoi?"

Les yeux de l'enfant étaient grands comme l'océan.

"Ça te dirait de former une famille, toi, Kakashi, Sasuke et moi..."

"Une famille? Avec Iruka?"

Le visage de Naruto commença à trembler sous le poids des larmes. Iruka prit l'enfant dans ses bras et laissa quelques larmes glisser le long de ses joues.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Sasuke?"

Kakashi regarda l'enfant silencieux à côté de lui.

"On continuera à s'entraîner?"

Kakashi lui sourit et un timide soupçon de sourire lui répondit.


	2. Le bain

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas _Naruto_. Merci à Monsieur Kishimoto de le faire à ma place.

Merci à Marine pour sa bêta-lecture.

Voilà le chapitre deux. J'ai opté pour des chapitres courts sous forme de vignettes, j'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

xxx

Chapitre 2: Le bain.

xxx

Ils étaient passés faire les courses avant de mettre un pied dans la maison. Hokage-sama avait dit que la maison avait été nettoyée mais qu'il n'y avait rien à manger, alors Iruka avait entraîné sa nouvelle famille faire les courses.

"Iruka! Iruka! Regarde cette maison!"

Naruto courait dans tous les sens devant le portail, ses yeux célestes démesurément ouverts. Kakashi et Sasuke arrivaient d'un pas tranquille tandis qu'Iruka souriait devant la joie de Naruto.

Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant le portail qu'il se rendit compte de quelle maison il s'agissait.

xxx

"Voilà votre chambre les garçons."

Deux lits, une grande armoire, une fenêtre ouverte sur le jardin, une légère brise d'été entrant dans la chambre.

"Je veux ce lit-là!"

Naruto se jeta sur le lit près de la fenêtre.

"Naruto! Demande d'abord à Sasuke si ça lui va!"

Naruto se mit à bouder.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui vous êtes frères."

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux et contempla Sasuke sous un jour nouveau.

"Trop fort! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un frangin! Quel lit tu veux Sasuke?"

Naruto offrit un énorme sourire à son nouveau frère.

"M'en fiche." fut la réponse laconique de Sasuke.

"Bon, les garçons, vous installez vos affaires et vous descendez dans la cuisine pour m'aider à préparer le repas."

"Ohé! On va vraiment t'aider à préparer le repas?"

Naruto allait de surprises en surprises dans sa nouvelle famille.

Iruka se mit à genoux.

"Bien sûr, c'est un repas en famille alors il faut que toute la famille aide à le préparer."

xxx

Voir Naruto apprendre à peler des patates était un spectacle hilarant, ou du moins ça l'était pour Kakashi plié en deux derrière le blond.

"Kakashi-san, cessez de vous moquer de Naruto! Il fait beaucoup d'efforts."

Kakashi essuya son oeil.

"Excuse-moi Naruto, je suis sûr que tu vas très vite progresser."

Naruto tira la langue et Iruka laissa passer cette impolitesse, estimant que Kakashi l'avait mérité.

"Oi, Iruka, puisque maintenant on est une famille, il faudrait peut-être que tu me tutoies, non?"

Le jounin s'était penché au-dessus de la chaise du chuunin, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Peu habitué à voir les gens d'aussi près, Iruka rougit.

"D'a... D'accord Kakashi."

xxx

"C'est l'heure du bain!"

Iruka apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Mais, j'ai déjà pris un bain y a deux jours!"

"Naruto dans cette famille on prend un bain tous les jours! Allez au bain tous les deux!"

Avec l'autorité d'une mère poule, Iruka poussa les deux garçons jusqu'à la salle de bain.

"Déshabillez-vous pendant que je mets l'eau à couler."

Iruka se dirigea vers les robinets. Ils étaient un peu rouillés par les années. Iruka inspira un bon coup, banda ses muscles et essaya de persuader le robinet qu'il avait besoin d'eau chaude. Mais le robinet ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Iruka se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de jurer devant les enfants. Il força encore un peu.

Naruto raconta beaucoup plus tard qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un faire une telle cascade. Expulsé par la pression de l'eau, il avait été emporté vers le mur, son instinct de survie l'avait sauvé en lui ordonnant de sauter pour ce coller au plafond avec un peu de chakra dans les mains. C'est à ce moment là, bien sûr que les carreaux avaient décidés de se laisser aller à la douce loi de la gravité, emportant Iruka dans leur sillage. Vif comme l'éclair, le chuunin se rétablit en une pirouette qui lui valut les applaudissements admiratifs d'un Naruto aux yeux étoilés et d'un Kakashi rieur.

"Kakashi! Va arrêter l'eau! C'est dans un placard en dessous de l'escalier!"

Iruka regarda d'un oeil dépité l'état lamentable de la salle de bain: il y avait de l'eau partout, une bonne dizaine de carreaux étaient tombés du plafond et l'eau coulait à loisir dans une jaillissante fontaine scintillante.

"L'eau est coupée!"

Kakashi réapparut.

"J'ai trouvé ça sous l'évier."

Il jeta une serpillière à Iruka et les deux hommes commencèrent à essayer de rectifier ce bazar.

"C'est trop cool! On a pas besoin de se laver!"

Nu comme un ver, Naruto dansait dans le couloir.

xxx

"Habillez-vous, les garçons, on va aux bains publiques."

L'inondation était enfin maîtrisée, Iruka et Kakashi étaient humides et sales, Sasuke était en train de regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre et Naruto courrait encore tout nu dans e couloir.

"Maieuh!"

"Maintenant!"

Un Iruka fatigué était un Iruka effrayant. Ce fut la conclusion de Naruto juste avant qu'il ne se précipite pour enfiler ses vêtements.

xxx

"Bienvenue"

Goro-san accueillit ses nouveaux clients le sourire au lèvres.

"Iruka-kun?"

"Bonsoir Goro-san, comment allez-vous?"

Le professeur sourit au vieil homme.

"Très bien, très bien. Ça faisait longtemps..."

"En effet."

"Iruka! On peut y aller, j'ai froid moi!"

La petite main de Naruto s'accrocha à son pantalon.

"Oui, oui, on va y aller!"

Iruka se retourna vers le propriétaire des bains.

"Deux adultes et deux enfants."

"Tu fais du baby-sitting, Iruka-kun?"

"Oh, non, ce sont mes enfants."

Le vieil homme abasourdi rendit la monnaie et laissa passer les nouveaux clients sous l'oeil amusé de Kakashi.

xxx

"Woéééé!"

Naruto écarquilla les yeux en regardant la grande salle de bain. Décidément cette journée s'était révélée pleine de surprise. Son regard bleu voyagea dans toute la salle jusqu'à l'immense bassin alimenté par des lions de pierre.

Sans plus se retenir, Naruto se mit à courir vers l'immense bassin. Tout à coup il découvrit que ses petites jambes ne touchaient plus le sol. Il continua de les remuer dans l'espoir d'avancer, mais le paysage ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

"Naruto, on ne va pas dans le bassin avant de s'être lavé."

Iruka posa l'enfant à côté de lui.

"Regarde, tout le monde se lave d'abord."

L'enfant regarda autour de lui. En effet, tous les nouveaux arrivants commençaient par se frotter rigoureusement de toute saleté.

"Allez, viens là que je te lave. Toi aussi Sasuke."

Sasuke lança un regard froid à sa nouvelle maman.

"Je peux me laver tout seul."

"Alors viens montrer à Naruto comment tu fais."

Kakashi regard d'un oeil étonné sa nouvelle famille en train de se frotter le dos à tour de rôle. Les clients du bain public regardèrent d'un oeil plus qu'intrigué le ninja aux cheveux argentés, son bandeau frontal sur l'oeil et une petite serviette autour du visage comme un masque.

"Naruto, cesse de bouger que je te lave les cheveux! Kakashi, tu veux bien laver ceux de Sasuke?"

Kakashi se retrouva un peu bête, la bouteille de shampoing dans une main et un petit Uchiha le regardant dans les yeux avec sérieux. Ok, on va faire ça pas à pas: verser du shampoing dans la paume de sa main. Ensuite, commencer à étaler le shampoing sur les cheveux. Bon, jusque là ça allait. Maintenant frotter.

"Kakashi, moins fort! Tu secoues Sasuke dans tous les sens!"

Oups, rappel, ne pas frotter trop fort quand il ne s'agit pas de sa propre tête.

"Voilà, maintenant vous pouvez aller dans le bassin. Je me lave et je vous rejoint tout de suite."

Iruka regarda les enfants partirent d'un oeil inquiet. Sasuke ne causerait pas de problèmes, mais Naruto... Bon, c'était à peine le temps qu'il se lave, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien arriver au petit blond?

"Dis, Sasuke, y a quoi de l'autre côté du mur?"

Les immenses yeux bleus de Naruto regardaient le mur qui s'arrêtait à vingt centimètres du plafond, laissant entrevoir une autre salle illuminée.

"Je sais pas."

Sasuke profitait de l'eau chaude. Il adorait l'eau chaude, c'était doux et ça vous englobait, ça vous réchauffait... Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui les humains vivraient dans l'eau chaude. Bon, bien sûr ce n'était pas pratique pour s'entraîner, mais qu'est-ce qu'on était bien...

"Si on allait voir?"

Deux immenses orbes océan brillant de joie lui faisait face.

"... Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée..."

"Allez, me dis pas que tu as peur?"

L'orgueil des Uchiha bouillit dans le sang de l'enfant.

"Jamais, je parie même que j'arriverai le premier!"

"Pff! Tu rêves!"

Iruka se massait le cuir chevelu avec délices. Par tous les Hokage ça faisait du bien! Il laissa ses doigts courir sur son crâne en de petits cercles. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour se détendre.

"Oi, Iruka!"

Le chuunin sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

"Kakashi?"

"Je crois que nos enfants sont des pervers."

"Hein?"

Iruka se vida un baquet d'eau sur la tête et essaya de comprendre ce que voulait dire Kakashi. Il regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait le jounin et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

Les deux petits monstres étaient en train de grimper le long du mur en faux rochers, rivalisant tous deux de rapidité et d'agilité.

"Descendez tout de suite!"

Mais les deux enfants ne semblaient pas vouloir l'écouter. Iruka s'élança, malaxant son chakra dans les pieds, il se mit à grimper le long du mur à la poursuite des deux chenapans. Les deux zigotos avaient déjà atteint le haut du mur et regardaient de l'autre côté avec curiosité. Enfin curiosité dans le cas de Naruto et une curiosité cachée par un regard sérieux dans le cas de Sasuke.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?"

Le visage terrifiant d'Iruka venait d'apparaître derrière les deux enfants, grimaçant comme un démon issu du plus profond des enfers. Mais Naruto ne parut pas le moins du monde préoccupé.

"Iruka, tu savais qu'il y avait une salle tout à fait identique mais avec que des filles dedans?"

"Bien sûr, c'est le bain des femmes! Maintenant redescendez tout de suite."

"Mais pourquoi il y a deux salles, une pour les filles et une pour les garçons?"

Iruka resta sans voix, ne sachant pas vraiment comment répondre à la question innocente de l'enfant.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa! Un pervers!"

Une pluie de baquets en bois s'éleva en direction d'Iruka et des enfants. Concentrant toujours son chakra dans ses pieds, Iruka attrapa les enfants et sauta pour essayer d'éviter les baquets.

"Oups!"

Un baquet le frappa en pleine tête, déviant sa trajectoire. Il essaya de mettre le plus de chakra possible dans ses pieds pour se réceptionner.

_L'atterrissage va être rude!_

Il atterrit dans quelque chose de moelleux et de doux. Qui soufflait dans son oreille. Iruka se déboîta le cou. Il avait atterrit sur Kakashi. L'embêtant, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas se lever, Sasuke et Naruto étaient assis sur lui. Iruka soupira, la vie de famille était difficile.

xxx

Iruka borda Naruto et l'embrassa sur le front.

"Bonne nuit, Naruto."

"Mmpf nuit..." fut la réponse du blond épuisé par une journée excitante et fatigante.

Iruka passa à Sasuke. Il borda le petit brun et se pencha pour lui donner son baiser bonne nuit. Deux grands yeux d'obsidienne s'ouvrirent et le regardèrent froidement. Cela n'arrêta pas Iruka dans son élan. Il embrassa le Uchiha réticent sur le front.

"Bonne nuit, Sasuke"

"Bonne nuit Iruka" fut grommelé par un Uchiha boudeur.

Iruka se releva et vit Kakashi appuyé dans l'encoignure de la porte.

"Bonne nuit les enfants."

"Bonne nuit Kakashi" Enfin à dire vrai la réponse de Naruto ressemblait à Shrompffshi...

Iruka et Kakashi poussèrent la porte, la laissant légèrement entrouverte. Iruka s'étira. Il était fourbu, cette journée avait été forte en émotions de toutes sortes.

"On a un problème."

Iruka leva un regard étonné vers Kakashi.

"Comment ça?"

"Le lit s'est cassé quand j'ai essayé de m'allonger tout à l'heure."

Le cerveau d'Iruka mit du temps avant de gérer cette information... Non, décidément il avait du mal à réfléchir ce soir.

"Le lit est grand dans ma chambre" proposa le chuunin

Iruka lui ayant tourné le dos manqua le petit sourire qui plissa l'oeil de Kakashi en un joli arc de cercle.

La porte de la chambre d'Iruka se ferma et dans la chambre d'enfant un petit corps bougea dans le noir.

"Sasuke?"

Pas de réponse.

"Sasuke, tu dors?"

Une main se posa sur la forme endormie du brun.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Je peux dormir avec toi?"

Les yeux bleus immenses le regardaient. Sasuke soupira et se pelotonna dans un coin de son lit.

"D'accord."

Naruto grimpa dans le lit et s'installa en face de Sasuke un énorme sourire sur le visage.

"Bonne nuit Sasuke."

"Bonne nuit" fut la courte réponse du Uchiha.

Naruto s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres aux côtés de son nouveau frère et sa dernière pensée à peu près cohérente fut pour remercier les dieux de lui avoir enfin donné une famille.


	3. La maison

Disclaimer: Monsieur Kishimoto possède _Naruto_, puisse-t-il vivre mille ans.

Merci à Marine pour sa bêta-lecture.

J'ai décidé de faire des chapitres très courts puisque ce sont de petites vignettes de la vie quotidienne. J'espère que cela plaira. Bonne lecture.

xxx

Chapitre 3: La maison

xxx

"Iruka, les déménageurs sont là!"

"J'arrive!"

Iruka rangea son tablier et débarrassa la table du déjeuner.

"Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas visiter la maison pendant que Kakashi et moi nous rangeons toutes nos affaires?

Naruto descendit de son siège en sautant.

"Chouette!"

"Sasuke, surveille bien Naruto!"

"Eh, pourquoi ce serait à lui de me surveiller et pas le contraire?"

Iruka essaya de réfléchir à une réponse qui ne vexerait pas son petit protégé.

"Parce que Sasuke est plus vieux que toi."

Naruto resta perplexe quelques secondes puis fini par accepter cette raison.

"Allez viens Sasuke!"

xxx

Il y avait des déménageurs partout! Les clones couraient dans tous les sens, transportant lits, armoires, tables, bureaux, chaises et des caisses, encore des caisses partout. Les enfants étaient inlassablement chassés d'un coin à l'autre de la maison. Poussez-vous les mômes; oy, Sasuke, Naruto, allez donc jouer ailleurs; les garçons est-ce que vous pourriez cesser de traîner dans nos pattes?

C'est alors que le soleil joua sur la surface du bassin, attirant l'attention des enfants sur la jungle qui s'offrait à eux juste derrière les portes-fenêtres. Autrefois, ce devait avoir été un jardin entretenu, on distinguait encore entre les mauvaises herbes un plan de dahlia tentant de survivre au milieu des herbes folles. Devenus explorateurs courageux, Naruto et Sasuke descendirent jusqu'au jardin, se retrouvant perdus dans une mer d'herbes, leurs têtes seules dépassant.

"Whoa!"

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, Naruto engloba du regard l'immensité de la forêt qui les entourait. Au nord se trouvait un vénérable arbre millénaire, de l'ouest leur parvenait le murmure chantant d'une rivière, au sud se trouvaient les contreforts escarpés de la grande Muraille, énormes montagnes imposantes, et à l'est, sous la maison se tapissait une grotte mystérieuse. La mer végétale était animée de bruits, le violon sonore de la cigale, les chants primitifs et tribaux des volatiles, le grondement sourd des félins, et le bruit terrible de leurs propres pas alors qu'ils soumettaient sur leur chemin la violence de la nature rebelle, écartant le rideau d'herbes, écrasant leurs ennemies végétales pour se frayer un chemin.

Après des lieues et des lieues passées à avancer péniblement, nos courageux aventuriers arrivèrent jusqu'au Grand Lac. La mère de toutes les grenouilles sauta dans l'eau en sentant approcher les valeureux guerriers. Les eaux du Grand Lac étaient troublées par les énormes arbres marins qui berçaient leurs branches au fond de l'eau. Entre les cheveux des sirènes passaient d'énormes poissons, leurs écailles brillant comme des étoiles à la surface de l'eau. Malgré la faim que leur avait causé leur marche, les nobles découvreurs ne pêchèrent pas dans les eaux du Grand Lac, redoutant la terrible vengeance du Dieu Dauphin.

Quittant les eaux calmes du Grand Lac ils décidèrent de pénétrer au plus profond de la forêt, à la recherche du Grand Arbre, le père de tous les arbres. Courageusement, ils avancèrent, bravant les sauterelles géantes, les nuées de papillons, et les cris stridents des cigales. Le Grand Arbre s'élevait au dessus de leurs têtes, sa cime étoilée traversant les cieux, un cercle de nuages s'amoncelait autour de son tronc si gros que toutes la population des cinq Grands Pays n'en aurait pas fait le tour en faisant la ronde. Fatigués, les voyageurs s'assirent sous la bénédiction de son ombre et partagèrent le bonbon providentiel retrouvé in extremis dans les poches de l'un d'entre eux.

Enfin rassasiés, ils se remirent en route. La Grande Muraille étendait son ombre sur la jungle, mais nos braves pèlerins décidèrent de retourner vers les grottes mystérieuses qui s'étendaient sous la maison. Ils s'approchèrent avec prudence de l'entrée des royaumes souterrains. D'étranges bruits ses faisaient entendre, des choses sans noms remuaient dans l'obscurité féconde. Malgré leur bravoure tous deux frissonnèrent.

"Il faut y aller!" dit Naruto.

Il s'agenouilla pour pénétrer dans les royaumes chtoniens. Une main s'accrocha à ses vêtements.

"Tu vas être tout sale après."

"C'est pas grave."

"Iruka te forcera à prendre un bain."

Tout à coup Naruto sembla reconsidérer l'importance somme toute bien minime de l'exploration de l'espace ténébreux contenu entre le sol et les pilotis qui surélevaient la maison.

Ils s'assirent sur l'avancée de parquet donnant sur le jardin.

"Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" demanda Naruto.

Sasuke ne lui répondit rien, comme à son habitude.

Dans la maison le ballet des déménageurs continuait.

"J'ai une idée!"

Naruto prit la main de Sasuke.

"Viens!"

Ils montèrent au premier, slalomant entre les ninjas, puis le petit blond courut jusqu'à un escalier de bois sombre aux marches aussi verticales que possible. Le haut de l'escalier se perdait dans la pénombre.

"Où est-ce que ça mène?"

La voix de Sasuke était un peu tremblante et comme chuchotante.

"Au grenier!"

A ces mots, le fauve de l'aventure se réveilla. Les yeux brillèrent devant les trésors que contenait ce mot: fantômes, coffres, insectes géants, déluge d'or et de pierreries, malédictions... Le grenier les attendait.

xxx

Les déménageurs étaient enfin partis. Iruka se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine.

Une bière apparut devant lui.

"Merci Kakashi."

Le ninja aux cheveux argentés laissa tomber un grunt qui semblait signifier de rien et se mit à retirer son haut.

Iruka faillit cracher toute sa bière sur le carrelage propre de la cuisine. Kakashi poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il fut enfin libéré de l'étreinte de son T-shirt. Il fit quelques pas dans la cuisine en s'étirant copieusement, faisant profiter Iruka du spectacle incroyable de sa semi-nudité pâle et divinement sculptée.

_Iruka arrête de regarder espèce de pervers!_

Ecoutant difficilement la voix de sa conscience, le chuunin se tourna vers le mur, arrachant ses yeux du spectacle indécent.

Il ne connaissait pas bien Kakashi, voir même jusqu'à hier il ne le connaissait pas du tout, mais il lui semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose chez le jounin, il n'était pas à l'aise avec les vêtements. Ce matin quand il s'était réveillé, le ninja copieur n'avait plus qu'un caleçon sur le corps, alors qu'il s'était couché presque tout habillé. D'après Kakashi il avait du se déshabiller comme un somnambule pendant la nuit. Et maintenant il enlevait le haut en plein milieu de l'après-midi... Peut-être était-il allergique aux vêtements...

Iruka se laissa aller deux secondes à imaginer Kakashi, une jupe de feuilles autour de la taille vivant sur une île déserte...

"Kyaaa!"

Iruka manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Kakashi, toujours torse nu venait d'apparaître à deux centimètres de lui.

"Je t'ai appelé deux fois et tu ne me répondais pas..."

Iruka rougit.

"Toutes mes excuses, j'étais complètement plongé dans mes pensées."

_Pitié, pourvu qu'il ne me demande pas quel genre de pensées..._

"Quel genre de pensées?"

Le visage masqué était toujours à deux centimètres du sien, le forçant à se déboîter le cou pour tenter de reculer un tout petit peu.

"Euh..."

Kakashi souriait, il souriait forcément sous ce stupide masque. On voyait son oeil se courber en un arc de cercle malicieux et diabolique.

Oh, par tous les Hokage Iruka continuait de rougir. Pourquoi cet homme tenait tellement à mettre son visage aussi près du sien? Peut-être était-il myope? Après tout, il n'avait plus qu'un seul oeil de valide...

Bon, en attendant, le ninja borgne était toujours collé à son visage, attendant une réponse.

"Où... où sont les enfants?"

La question salvatrice lui avait traversé le cerveau, le sortant instantanément de ce mauvais pas. S'avouant vaincu, Kakashi recula.

"Je ne sais pas, la dernière fois que je les ai vu ils jouaient dans le jardin."

xxx

"Je les trouve pas!"

Iruka commençait à paniquer. La peur lui nouait les entrailles. Il était peut-être arrivé quelque chose aux enfants!

"Je crois que je sais où il sont."

Iruka tourna vers Kakashi des yeux bruns pleins d'espoir. Ils avaient trouvé le jardin vide, avec des traces évidentes du passage des enfants dans les hautes herbes, mais ensuite ils n'avaient plus trouvé trace d'eux nulle part.

La porte du grenier était ouverte et de la lumière en parvenait. Silencieux, les deux ninjas montèrent l'escalier abrupt et rentrèrent dans le royaume de la poussière. Les volets avaient été ouverts, laissant un soleil coquin jouer avec les volutes de poussière. Tout autour d'eux des vestiges s'amoncelaient sous des draps à la blancheur jaunâtre. On distinguait la forme d'un vieux fauteuil, une lampe recouverte d'un autre drap et beaucoup d'objets étranges dont on ne pouvait deviner la fonction.

Ils suivirent les petites traces de petons dans la poussière et découvrirent au détour d'un meuble un spectacle attendrissant. Des restes de toiles d'araignée dans les cheveux, de la terre sur leurs joues, de la poussière sur leurs vêtements, un sourire de chérubin sur leurs visages, les deux petits explorateurs dormaient du sommeil du juste, épaule contre épaule appuyés sur une vieille bibliothéque, un album de photos ouvert sur leurs genoux.

Un sourire grimpa sur les lèvres d'Iruka.

"Ils sont tellement mignons..." chuchota-t-il.

Kakashi retira l'album photo et regarda la page de photos.

"Mais c'est..."

Sur les photos un petit garçon de 6 ans souriait, ses parents à côté de lui. Une cicatrice lui barrait le nez juste sous les yeux.

"Une photo de moi, j'avais six ans, mes parents m'avaient emmenés au cirque..."

L'album était couvert de poussière. Il n'en fallu pas beaucoup plus à Kakashi pour déduire la suite.

"La maison a été louée quand mes parents sont morts. Je n'y avais pas remis les pieds depuis..."

Iruka prit Naruto dans ses bras. Kakashi coinça l'album photo sous son bras et souleva Sasuke avec aisance.

"Je vais préparer le dîner pendant qu'ils continuent leur sieste. Après manger on ira aux bains publics. On a tous besoin d'un bon bain."

Naruto bougea dans son rêve comme pour protester contre cette pratique fatigante. Iruka se contenta de sourire et de serrer le petit blond contre lui. Sa famille et lui étaient à la maison.


	4. Le jeu

Disclaimer: Monsieur Kishimoto possède _Naruto_. Je suis du sexe féminin, il est aisé pour vous d'en déduire le reste.

Les chapitres sont toujours aussi courts. Bonne lecture.

xxx

Chapitre 4: Le jeu.

xxx

Sasuke était encore dans le salon. Naruto courait dans le jardin, se roulait dans l'herbe presque entièrement couchée à présent. Sasuke était assis dans le salon et regardait le vide. Iruka leva la tête du trente troisième carton qu'il défaisait.

"Sasuke, pourquoi tu ne vas pas jouer dehors?"

"Je ne joue pas."

L'enfant avait parlé d'une voix monocorde.

Iruka s'arrêta de trier pour regarder Sasuke. Comment un enfant de six ans pouvait-il dire avec un visage aussi sérieux qu'il ne jouait pas.

"C'est agréable de jouer. Pourquoi tu ne joues pas?"

Iruka s'était rapproché du petit Uchiha.

"Jouer ne sert à rien."

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées alors?"

Les yeux d'Iruka étaient grand ouverts.

"Je m'entraîne."

Le coeur du professeur se serra. Comment un enfant de six ans pouvait se priver de jouer pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que l'entraînement?

"Mais Sasuke, à ton âge il est très important de jouer..."

Iruka lança à Kakashi un regard qui voulait clairement dire: "Aide-moi, idiot et tout de suite!" Mais le ninja au sharingan ne devait pas connaître les codes du langage des yeux car il continua à défaire ses cartons en souriant.

"Jouer n'est qu'une perte de temps, c'est pour les faibles."

_Ok, si je retrouve son grand frère je me ferais un plaisir de le découper en morceaux._

"Bien sûr que non, Sasuke, jouer est très important pour un enfant..."

_Pense, Iruka, pense!_

"Comment est-ce que les animaux sauvages apprennent à chasser?"

_Oui, bien trouvé Iruka! Ça c'est digne d'un prof!_

Iruka cessa de se complimenter et continua son raisonnement.

"Les parents n'apprennent pas aux enfants et ne les emmènent pas avant qu'ils sachent. Alors comment les jeunes font-ils?"

Les grands yeux de jais attendaient une réponse.

"Ils jouent, ils jouent à se poursuivre, à se battre... Il y a toujours un enseignement à tirer d'un jeu pour un bon shinobi."

Iruka faillit laisser apparaître sur ses lèvres un sourire de satisfaction, mais se retint à temps, l'orgueil ne sied pas à un professeur.

"D'accord, je vais _jouer_."

Le ton de Sasuke était toujours aussi monocorde, mais au moins il se dirigeait vers le jardin. Iruka retourna à ses cartons le coeur plus tranquille. Il commençait à comprendre les problèmes rencontrés par les familles d'accueil qui avaient pris soin de Sasuke.

xxx

"Ohé, Sasuke!"

Telle une boule dorée lancée à toute vitesse, Naruto courut vers Sasuke, ne s'arrêtant qu'un moment avant l'impact. Ses cheveux blonds étaient parsemés d'herbes et de graines, ses mains et son visage étaient maculés de terre, ses vêtements étaient pleins de tâches et ses lèvres étaient remplies par un sourire à rivaliser avec l'éclat du soleil. Il était heureux de jouer dans le jardin ensoleillé.

Le contraste entre ses deux enfants étaient détonnant se dit Iruka en regardant les deux garçons dans le jardin. Naruto bronzé par le soleil, les cheveux presque décolorés par la lumière, bruyant, remuant, souriant. Et Sasuke, la peau couleur de lune, les cheveux de nuit, silencieux, calme, sérieux...

"On joue à être des lions?"

Sasuke lança à Naruto un regard perplexe. Il avait compris qu'Iruka voulait qu'il joue, mais quel genre de jeu était-ce là?

"On est des lions dans la savane!"

Naruto se mit à quatre pattes dans l'herbe.

"Regarde, une gazelle!"

Une innocente sauterelle passa à côté des deux jeunes lions. Le lion d'or sauta dessus de toute la force de ses muscles. Mais agile et vive, la gazelle s'échappa. Malheureusement pour elle, le lion noir se jeta sur elle. In extremis, elle s'enfuit, poursuivie par les fauves. Ils coururent dans la haute savane, infatigables, puissants, incontestablement Rois de la chaîne alimentaire.

xxx

La chasse les avait épuisés. Ils étaient allongés dans l'herbe à côté du bassin. Les carpes se promenaient paresseusement dans l'eau trouble. Ils reprenaient leur souffle. Les cigales composaient une ode au soleil et une légère brise passa sur eux.

"Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

Sasuke se releva.

"Maintenant... laisse moi réfléchir..."

Le visage de Naruto se plissa de concentration.

"Je sais!"

Un nouveau sourire détendit ses traits.

"On est des ninjas! Envoyés en mission."

Sasuke s'interrogea un moment sur l'intérêt d'un tel jeu. Après tout, ils étaient vraiment des ninjas, ou du moins ils le seraient plus tard...

"Suis-moi!"

Ils remontèrent jusqu'au salon et longèrent le mur en essayant de passer inaperçus. Bien sûr, Kakashi leva les yeux et leur adressa un petit signe de la main.

"Regarde là-haut."

Ils s'étaient faufilés jusqu'à la cuisine et Naruto lui montrait un paquet de gâteaux perché sur une étagère.

"C'est le trésor de notre village."

"Mais non, c'est un paquet de gâteaux."

Naruto lui lança un regard horrifié.

"Mais, non, c'est le légendaire paquet de gâteaux, le trésor de notre village, manger un seul de ces gâteaux suffit à vous rendre plus fort que n'importe quel ninja sur terre."

Sasuke regarda le paquet de Pocky d'un air dubitatif.

"Mais..." poursuivit Naruto, "un traître s'est emparé du trésor... Hum, il faut un nom pour le traître, aide-moi à en trouver un."

"Ita... mi. Itami."

Naruto frappa dans sa paume en souriant.

"Itami, voilà! Donc le traître Itami a volé le paquet de gâteaux légendaire et le Hokage nous a donné comme mission de le récupérer."

Sasuke regarda le paquet posé en haut de l'étagère. Comment parvenir à l'atteindre.

"Le problème c'est que les gardes sont dans la pièce d'à côté, s'ils nous entendent ce sera fini."

Silencieusement, les deux shinobis commencèrent leur quête. La salle aux trésors était plongée dans la pénombre, un rayon de lune silencieux illuminait leurs pas. Le trésor du village avait été déposé hors d'atteinte au sommet d'une énorme montagne. Avec furtivité ils commencèrent leur ascension. Ils avançaient inlassablement, malgré les pièges, les gouffres qui s'ouvraient sous leur pas, leur promettant le néant, malgré toutes les difficultés ils devaient réussir leur mission. Ils étaient des soldats, prêts à donner leur vie pour le village qui les avait élevé.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur le haut du pilier, il ne restait plus qu'à reprendre ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Le ninja brun tendit la main.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les enfants?"

Iruka venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, surprenant ses bambins perchés sur le frigo dans l'espoir d'atteindre le paquet de mikado.

"Allez, descendez, c'est l'heure de goûter."

Iruka attrapa le paquet et regarda avec un peu d'appréhension ses garçons descendre du frigo. Il était content que Sasuke se comporte enfin comme un enfant normal, mais ça n'empêchait pas les sueurs froides.

xxx

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke en barbotant. Le Uchiha avait fermé les yeux et profitait de l'eau chaude qui l'entourait.

"Sasuke, tu joues avec moi?"

"A quoi?"

Le Uchiha avait toujours les yeux fermés mais son attention avait été détournée des bienfaits de l'eau chaude sur sa peau.

"Au sous-marin!"

Le sourire de Naruto pourrait facilement être qualifié de diabolique.

Ce soir là dans le bassin du bain public du quartier Nord, côté hommes, de grands cris, des insultes et moult jurons purent être entendus à des kilomètres à la ronde. Iruka passa presque tout son temps à essayer de rattraper ses petits monstres tandis que Kakashi, un sourire caché sous sa serviette-masque regardait sa nouvelle famille jouer paisiblement.

xxx

Iruka avait crié et tempêté suite à leur conduite inqualifiable aux bains publics. Mais lorsque le moment de se coucher était venu, il était venu les border et les embrasser avant de leur souhaiter bonne nuit. Sasuke se laissait toujours embrasser avec répugnance, mais Iruka passait outre et embrassait les garçons chaque nuit pour éloigner les cauchemars.

Leur père adoptif poussa la porte derrière lui, ne la fermant pas entièrement, laissant un rayon de lumière passer.

Sasuke attendit. La porte de la chambre d'Iruka se ferma.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

Les yeux bleus étaient à moitié clos par le sommeil. La journée avait été riche en péripéties amusantes.

"Naruto?"

La voix de Sasuke se fit plus insistante.

"Mm... Quoi?" grogna le petit blond, jaloux de son sommeil.

"On jouera à nouveau demain?"

"Mrlf... bien sûr."

Sasuke sourit. Un ange passa dans la chambre d'enfant.

"Naruto."

Le prénom avait à peine été chuchoté.

Le blond poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

"Quoi?"

Quelques secondes passèrent en silence.

"Est-ce que je peux dormir dans ton lit?" murmura-t-il.

Fatigué, Naruto souleva les draps, invitant son nouveau frère à se blottir avec lui dans les bras de Morphée.

Heureux, la main posée juste à côté de celle de Naruto, Sasuke se laissa entraîner par le sommeil, il avait trouvé une famille.


	5. Le masque

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas _Naruto_, monsieur Kishimoto est japonais, moi non... qu'en déduisez-vous?

Un chapitre qui m'a pris un certain temps, mais j'en suis contente. Pour répondre aux reviews, je ne sais pas si je vais faire grandir les petiots parce que c'est une fic dont le but un jour est d'être un KakaIru... Nous verrons.

Bonne lecture.

xxx

Chapitre 5: Le masque

xxx

Le chant des cigales le berçait dans une douce inconscience. La brise légère de l'été le chatouillait agréablement, il faisait frais dans le salon. Il entendait Iruka trier ses cartons à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les enfants s'étaient sans doute endormis quelque part dans le jardin...

Les enfants.

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit une semaine auparavant qu'il passerait de jounin célibataire et sans enfants à père d'adoption de deux marmots et colocataire d'un autre homme, il aurait envoyé son pied dans le visage de cette personne et serait tranquillement retourné à sa lecture.

Le problème c'est qu'il avait deux enfants et un chuunin dans sa vie maintenant. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Un matin il était là, peinard et le lendemain...

Bon, il devait avouer qu'il l'avait cherché. Il s'était senti étrangement en paix aux côtés du petit Uchiha. Sa détermination le faisait sourire et en s'occupant de lui il avait l'impression de s'acquitter de la dette qu'il avait envers le clan Uchiha. Sasuke lui rappelait étrangement sa propre enfance, cette détermination féroce de laver son honneur, ce refus d'apprendre à jouer comme les autres enfants...

Kakashi soupira sans bruit dans la pièce. Il projetait son passé sur cet enfant... Sasuke n'était pas Kakashi. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait accepté de s'occuper de Sasuke, pour éviter que le passé ne se répète...

Bang!

Un poids tomba sur son estomac comme une pomme sur la tête d'un physicien. Kakashi ouvrit l'oeil.

Deux immenses yeux bleus l'observaient, curieux. Kakashi inclina légèrement la tête. Sasuke aussi, assis sur le tatami à côté de sa tête, le regardait intensément.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?"

Il le savait depuis toujours, les enfants étaient des animaux étranges. Kakashi comprenait les chiens. Les chiens avaient des comportements logiques: ils mangeaient quand ils avaient faim, ils buvaient quand ils avaient soif et ils se battaient pour leur place au sein de la meute. Mais un enfant... Vous lui donnez à manger et soudain il vous réclame une histoire, ou alors il ouvre ses grands yeux et vous pose des questions sans queue ni tête comme...

"Kakashi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a sous ton masque?"

Naruto était allongé sur le ventre du jounin, ses yeux à deux centimètres du sien. Les deux lacs d'obsidienne de Sasuke se rapprochèrent du visage masqué du shinobi. De toutes évidences, lui aussi était intéressé par ce mystère.

Kakashi sourit et se redressa. Naruto roula jusqu'à ses genoux comme une boule dorée.

D'une main paresseuse, le jounin attrapa Naruto par la peau du cou comme un chaton et le monta jusqu'à son visage.

"C'est un secret!" dit-il en souriant.

Il se leva en s'étirant. Le soleil de l'été commençait à décliner, l'air rafraîchissait.

"Allez, c'est l'heure de s'entraîner!"

Sasuke se mit sur pied d'un bond, comme un chien s'entendant promettre un os bien juteux. Naruto suivit en ronchonnant.

Toujours entouré par ses cartons, Iruka regarda sortir le reste de sa famille. Il avait vu les enfants tenir un conciliabule secret dans le jardin. Enfin, plus exactement, Naruto tenait un conciliabule le plus bas possible (c'est à dire qu'il ne criait pas pour une fois) et Sasuke l'écoutait. Continuant à trier ses cartons, Iruka les avait regardés s'approcher à pas de loups du shinobi qui se reposait tranquillement. Puis, vif comme l'éclair, Naruto s'était jeté sur sa proie pour l'immobiliser.

D'un oeil attendri, il regarda le jounin interagir avec les enfants. Kakashi semblait toujours un peu gauche quand il devait s'occuper des garçons, comme si il avait peur de leur faire du mal en les laissant approcher de trop près. Au début il s'était demandé ce que le Hokage avait dans la tête le jour où il avait fait de Kakashi un père adoptif. Mais malgré son apparente paresse, Kakashi veillait sur les enfants avec une bienveillance et une patience extraordinaire.

xxx

"Regarde, Naruto, tu attrapes le kunai comme ça!"

Pour la cinquième fois d'affilée, Sasuke expliquait à Naruto comment il devait tenir ses armes.

Kakashi regardait le spectacle d'un oeil apparemment distrait. Il était impressionné par la patience de Sasuke. Naruto avait beaucoup de mal à tenir son kunai, ses mains d'enfants n'étaient pas habituées à l'arme. C'était étrange, dans un village de ninja les enfants jouaient avec des armes dès le berceau. Certaines grandes familles s'enorgueillissaient même de ce que leur nouveau né puisse tenir une arme dans ses petites mains. Dans les familles nobles, il était courant de présenter à l'enfant des armes lors de son 3ème anniversaire et de le laisser choisir l'arme que les dieux lui destinaient.

Mais Naruto n'avait pas eu de véritables parents. Pour la plupart des villageois, il était le Démon-Renard. Kakashi était prêt à parier que jusqu'à ce jour, Naruto n'avait jamais pu approcher d'armes de sa vie...

Un bruit l'avertit.

D'un mouvement fluide, Kakashi esquiva son attaquant et attrapa le deuxième au vol.

Les petites jambes de Naruto gigotèrent dans le vide et une moue vint orner son visage.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez essayé de faire mes petits ninjas?"

Sasuke se remit sur ses pieds. Toujours à un mètre au dessus du sol, Naruto continuait de bouder.

"Nous essayons de t'enlever le masque."

Kakashi reposa Naruto sur le plancher des vaches et se baissa à la hauteur des enfants.

"Revenez dans dix ans et peut-être que vous pourrez rêver de réussir."

Un fragment d'étoile brilla dans les yeux des deux garçons.

"Peuh! Je parie que je réussirai à voir ce qu'il y a sous ce masque avant d'aller dormir!"

Les yeux de Sasuke semblaient dire exactement la même chose. Kakashi allait au devant de grands ennuis.

"C'est l'heure de manger!"

Iruka, tablier autour de la taille apparut dans le terrain d'entraînement au fond du jardin.

Kakashi reprit les armes et suivit le chuunin dans la cuisine.

"On ne pourra jamais y arriver."

Les yeux de Sasuke étaient très sérieux.

"De quoi tu parles?"

La tête légèrement tendue vers l'avant, Naruto humait les délicieuses odeurs qui s'échappaient de la cuisine.

"C'est un jounin. Il a même été chef des anbu! Comment veux-tu réussir à lui enlever son masque?"

Le visage de Naruto prit un air vulpin et un sourire plein de crocs et de malice brilla sur son visage.

"Qui a parlé de l'enlever. J'ai juste dit que je verrais son visage!"

xxx

Ils ne le quittaient pas des yeux.

Son bol était devant lui, le riz fumait légèrement. Un plat rempli de légumes sautés était posé à côté, des lamelles de steak revenues avec des oignons trônaient au centre de la table.

Il allait devoir manger! Et pour ce faire... Il serait obligé de retirer son masque!

La lumière de la victoire dansait déjà dans les yeux de Naruto.

"Sasuke, Naruto. Pourquoi vous ne mangez pas!

Iruka vint se placer en face des garçons, le visage noué par une certaine anxiété.

"Iruka pousse-toi!"

Naruto écarta son tuteur d'un geste ferme.

Mais c'était trop tard. Le bol de riz avait disparu, les légumes et un quart du plat principal avait été consommés.

"Non!" cria Naruto.

Ce à quoi Kakashi répondit par un sourire, son seul oeil visible formant un arc de cercle.

"Kakashi! Combien de fois il faudra que je te dise de manger plus lentement! Quel exemple crois-tu que tu donnes aux enfants?"

Iruka continua à engueuler royalement Kakashi et Naruto commença à manger. Il avait peut-être perdu une bataille, mais pas la guerre. Foi de Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi ne perdait rien pour attendre.

xxx

Le plombier aurait fini les réparations demain. C'était ce qu'Iruka leur avait annoncé après le dîner. Mais en attendant, toute la famille avait repris le chemin des bains publics. Pour une fois, Naruto souriait alors que le bain tant craint se profilait à l'horizon. Iruka regarda d'un oeil inquiet son petit protégé courir vers le bâtiment en leur criant de se presser. Peut-être avait-il fait une mauvaise chute ou s'était-il prit un mauvais coup sur la tête?

Le jeune renard passa comme une tornade devant le comptoir, saluant à peine Goro-san avant de se précipiter dans les vestiaires. En deux mouvements il avait envoyé voler ses vêtements et attendait que le reste de sa famille arrive. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Kakashi. Son plan était parfait. Pour se baigner il serait obligé d'enlever son masque, ne serait-ce que pour le remplacer par la serviette qu'il portait toujours autour du visage.

Sasuke entra le premier, lançant un regard sérieux à Naruto. Il avait compris le plan de ce dernier, mais il se doutait que Kakashi ne se laisserait pas aussi facilement avoir.

"Naruto!"

Iruka se lança vers son protégé, mais Naruto avait prévu ce geste et esquiva Iruka à temps pour voir Kakashi enlever sa veste. Cette fois-ci il allait réussir!

"Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris?"

Deux bras l'avaient levé du sol et tourné vers Iruka, laissant Kakashi dans son dos.

"Iruka, repose-moi!"

Les petites jambes donnaient des coups dans tous les sens tandis que son visage se contractait sur une moue rageuse. En effet, Kakashi venait de passer dans la salle d'à côté, sa serviette sagement enroulée autour de son visage.

Il avait encore échoué.

xxx

Naruto souriait comme seuls les démons savent le faire, en montrant toutes leurs dents et en laissant échapper de leurs regards toute la malice et l'intelligence du monde. Sa proie ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence et marchait tranquillement vers le bassin.

Maintenant!

Naruto se jeta entre les jambes d'Iruka, déstabilisant le chuunin qui tomba droit dans les bras puissants de Kakashi. La figure d'Iruka atteignit un joli vermillon tandis qu'il essayait de se relever sans trop toucher l'homme presque complètement nu qui le tenait dans ses bras.

Naruto sauta. Kakashi était trop occupé par Iruka pour l'empêcher de retirer la serviette. Cette fois-ci il allait y arriver!

Des mains l'attrapèrent par la peau du cou comme un chaton fautif et un deuxième Kakashi lui sourit.

"Bien tenté."

Iruka s'était relevé et ses yeux étaient deux flammes ardentes qui n'attendaient qu'une chose: déverser leur furie sur le petit monstre qui l'avait mis dans une position aussi compromettante.

Naruto passa un sale quart d'heure.

xxx

"Bonne nuit."

Iruka déposa un bisou sur le front de Sasuke. Comme d'habitude ce dernier fit une moue qui semblait signifier: je suis trop grand pour ce genre de cajoleries, mais Iruka ne s'en soucia pas.

Il se releva et sortit de la chambre d'enfant. Kakashi apparut dans l'encoignure de la porte.

"Bonne nuit."

Naruto se mit à bouder et à dire au jounin qu'il n'était qu'un affreux et qu'un gentil ninja leur aurait montré son visage.

Kakashi lui répondit en riant qu'il n'était qu'un mauvais perdant.

C'était donc ça. Naruto voulait voir ce qu'il y avait sous le masque. Soudain, le comportement étrange de Naruto prenait beaucoup plus de sens.

_Idiot!_ pensa-t-il avec affection.

Son attention dévia vers Kakashi qui se moquait gentiment de Naruto. Iruka devait avouer qu'à l'instar de son petit protégé, lui aussi voulait savoir ce qui se cachait sous le masque du célèbre ninja. Kakashi aurait-il des lèvres si grosses qu'il en avait honte? Ou alors des dents de lapin? Ou encore une minuscule bouche de poisson? Iruka étouffa un rire en imaginant le jounin avec une toute petite bouche.

"Quelque chose de drôle?"

Iruka cessa instantanément de rigoler. Le visage de Kakashi était à deux centimètres du sien une fois de plus.

"Rien du tout!"

Et zut, voilà qu'il commençait à rougir.

"Allons, qu'est-ce que tu me caches?"

La voix de Kakashi était clairement joueuse, comme celle d'un chaton qui venait de découvrir une souris.

"Rien!"

La réponse était bien trop rapide pour être honnête, ils le savaient tous deux.

"Allons, Iruka, n'essaies pas de me mentir. Est-ce que par hasard tu imaginais ce qu'il y a sous ce masque?"

Le visage de Kakashi s'était encore rapproché et Iruka était coincé contre le mur. Heureusement que la porte de la chambre des garçons était fermée.

"Est-ce que par hasard tu imaginais... que j'avais des lèvres énormes, ou des dents de lapin...?"

Iruka ne put retenir un petit rire coupable.

"Voyons, Iruka! Il fallait le dire si tu voulais voir mon visage."

Au ralenti, Iruka regarda la main pâle de Kakashi baisser son masque, découvrant un visage à couper le souffle, des lèvres tendres, des pommettes hautes, un menton volontaire. Ahuri par ce qui lui était montré, Iruka ne remarqua pas que Kakashi bougeait jusqu'à ce qu'il fut trop tard. Les lèvres tendres se posèrent sur les siennes.

Les yeux du professeur étaient écarquillés sous l'effet de la surprise. Les lèvres de Kakashi étaient comme la caresse d'un velours contre les siennes. Puis, une langue curieuse vint les lécher doucement, comme si elle avait peur de l'effrayer. Le contact de cette chair chaude et humide contre ses lèvres envoya des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale et des tremblements dans ses jambes. Les mains d'Iruka se nouèrent de leur propre volonté autour du cou de Kakashi et il ferma les yeux. De gentilles dents attrapèrent sa lèvre inférieure, la mordillant avec douceur. Un soupir de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres, laissant entrer une langue aventureuse.

"Aha!"

Au son de cette voix familière, Iruka ouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec horreur Naruto et Sasuke devant la porte de leur chambre. Le rouge aux joues, il repoussa Kakashi.

"Na... Naruto... je..."

"Kakashi j'ai vu ton visage! J'ai gagné!"

Le petit blond se mit à danser sur place sans plus se préoccuper de son tuteur rouge comme une tomate dont la bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait en silence telle celle d'un poisson.

xxx

Kakashi s'étendit sur son lit et sourit. Depuis que cette étrange famille existait la monotonie ne faisait plus partie de son existence. La tête d'Iruka quand les garçons l'avaient vu était inoubliable. Comment est-ce qu'un shinobi comme lui pouvait rougir autant?

Les yeux de Kakashi se fermèrent doucement. La nuit était tombée sur la maison. Les garçons dormaient, il entendait Iruka éteindre la lumière et se mettre au lit dans sa chambre... Sa famille dormait. Sa famille... après tout, lui aussi avait le droit d'avoir une famille.


	6. La photo

Disclaimer: Monsieur Kishimoto possède _Naruto_. Je dessine comme mes pieds, qu'en déduisez-vous?

Un nouveau chapitre en fait composé de deux histoires très courtes et que j'ai donc mises ensembles. Pas d'inquiétudes, dans le prochain chapitre on retourne à la taille qu'avaient les chapitres jusque là.

Bonne lecture.

xxx

Chapitre 6 : La photo

xxx

"Dis, Kakashi, qui c'est?"

Les grands yeux bleus se tournèrent vers le jounin masqué.

"C'est la photo de mon équipe de genin. Là c'est Obito, là c'est Rin et au dessus de nous c'est mon maître, le Quatrième Hokage."

"Oh!"

La bouille du petit renard montrait qu'il était impressionné. Il regardait la photo avec des yeux énormes. Le Hokage surtout retenait son attention.

"Dis, tu trouves pas qu'il me ressemble?"

Ces cheveux blonds en bataille, ces yeux bleus, ce sourire immense...

"Ah bon?"

Kakashi fit semblant d'être étonné.

"J'aime cette photo!" déclara Naruto après plusieurs minutes passées à contempler le Quatrième et ses élèves.

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que c'est une photo de gens heureux."

xxx

Les jambes de Naruto se balançaient tranquillement dans le vide tandis que le jeune garçon feuilletait l'album d'Iruka. Le soleil jouait sur ses cheveux d'or, faisant danser les reflets autour de lui. Fasciné, Sasuke regardait l'ange assis au bord du jardin.

Iruka s'assit sur le parquet lui aussi, souriant à son petit protégé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"Je regarde les photos."

Iruka plaça Naruto sur ses genoux et commenta les photos avec lui. Le soleil se couchait doucement dans l'air serein du soir.

"Iruka, est-ce que je pourrais avoir cette photo?"

Iruka et ses parents posaient fièrement devant leur maison par un beau jour d'été.

"Pourquoi?"

Les joues de Naruto prirent une teinte rose.

"Je..."

Il trébucha longtemps sur les mots, mais les bras chauds d'Iruka autour de lui le portèrent jusqu'à la fin de sa phrase.

"Si on est une famille maintenant, ça veut dire que ce sont un peu mes grands-parents... Non?"

Iruka embrassa le front de son fils adoptif.

"Bien sûr que ce sont tes grands-parents."

"Alors je peux garder la photo?"

Naruto passa les bras autour du cou tanné.

Sasuke regarda d'un oeil peut-être jaloux la séance de câlins.

"Avant j'avais une photo de Mamie..."

La voix de Naruto était faible dans son cou.

"Mais quand elle est... Tante Miyu-Sama l'a déchirée... Elle a dit que je n'avais pas le droit d'exister..."

Un liquide chaud coulait le long de la nuque d'Iruka. Son étreinte se resserra et il se mit à bercer doucement l'enfant, chuchotant des paroles de réconfort et éparpillant de petits baisers de papillon sur sa chevelure blonde.

xxx

"Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial!"

Un énorme sourire éclairait le visage d'Iruka alors qu'il s'adressait à sa petite famille réunie dans la cuisine.

"Aujourd'hui j'ai fini de vider les cartons, le plombier a fini de vérifier toute la tuyauterie... Aujourd'hui, nous sommes définitivement installés dans notre maison!"

Cette annonce pleine d'enthousiasme ne produisit pas vraiment l'effet escompté sur Kakashi et Sasuke, mais Naruto applaudit vaillamment le discours de son père adoptif.

"C'est pourquoi ce soir nous irons manger des ramens!"

"C'est quoi des ramens?"

Iruka sourit à Naruto.

"Le ramen c'est le met le plus exquis qui soit! La nourriture des dieux! Mais avant d'aller manger nous allons tous faire une photo de famille!"

xxx

"Naruto! Cesse donc de bouger!"

"Sasuke, souris!"

"Kakashi, arrête d'embêter Naruto!"

"Allez tout le monde, ouistiti!"

xxx

Ils posèrent le premier exemplaire dans le salon. Là où dans une autre maisonnée se serait trouvé l'autel des ancêtres. Les visages heureux illuminaient la pièce bien plus que le soleil matinal.

Sur la photo, Naruto souriait de toutes ses dents et par delà le temps, et l'espace de la table de chevet, le Quatrième lui répondait par son sourire chaud et tendre.

Les parents d'Iruka regardèrent avec fierté leur fils et sa nouvelle famille.

Sasuke posa sa photo à côté de son lit avec beaucoup de retenue, comme s'il avait honte du sentiment de chaleur que cette photo lui apportait.

Naruto serra longtemps sa première photo de famille contre lui avant de la poser fièrement sur sa table de chevet.

Les ramens devinrent le plat préféré du petit blond.

xxx

xxx

Chapitre 6 bis : le conte.

xxx

"... Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants."

Iruka ferma le livre de contes.

"Iruka? Tu nous raconteras le conte du Hokage et du Démon-Renard?"

Le livre échappa des mains du chuunin pour se poser par terre dans un bruit mat.

"Quoi?"

"Grand-mère me racontait toujours cette histoire."

Naruto était bien bordé dans son lit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'à son nez ne laissant que ses yeux bleus briller dans la chambre.

Iruka se reprit.

"De... De quoi ça parle?"

Naruto bailla, ses yeux commençaient à se fermer.

"Le Hokage scelle le démon dans le corps d'un enfant... tout le monde le traite mal mais un jour il devient un héros..."

Un nouveau bâillement annonça que Naruto sombrait dans les bras de Morphée.

"Bon, on verra ça demain. Bonne nuit"

Iruka ferma la porte comme un homme qui fuit une horde de fantômes.

xxx

"Alors comme ça la vieille lui racontait sa propre histoire?"

Kakashi était adossé à la porte pendant qu'Iruka faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?"

Iruka pris sa tête dans ses mains.

"Du calme."

"Il ne faut pas que Naruto découvre la vérité! Si jamais il apprend que..."

Les mains de Kakashi se posèrent sur ses épaules, chaudes et rassurantes.

"Du calme. Naruto croit que c'est un conte. Pourquoi ne pas le lui raconter..."

Les mains de Kakashi le massaient, apaisant la tension de ses muscles. Instinctivement, Iruka se laissa aller contre le jounin.

"Mais si..."

"C'est un conte qui lui permet de survivre. Les villageois ne l'aiment pas et il le sent. Mais il espère que lui aussi pourra être comme le héros du conte."

Iruka avait du mal à se concentrer. Les mains de Kakashi le transformaient en une gelée tremblante.

"Tout ce passera bien, j'aie confiance en toi, Iruka."

xxx

Iruka travailla d'arrache-pied à rédiger ce conte, raturant, gommant, jetant nombre de brouillons à la poubelle sous l'oeil amusé de Kakashi.

xxx

"Il était une fois, il y a très très longtemps, un sage et puissant Hokage qui veillait ave bienveillance sur le village..."

Les yeux de Naruto brillaient dans la semi pénombre de la chambre et son sourire étincelait.

xxx

"...Et les villageois virent qu'ils avaient eu tort. Ils demandèrent pardon au jeune héros et pour le récompenser de sa bravoure, ils décidèrent de le nommer Hokage. Grâce à lui tous les villageois vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps..."

Iruka se tut et jeta un coup d'oeil anxieux vers Naruto.

Le sourire du renardeau était plus grand que lui.

"Moi aussi quand je serais grand je serais Hokage! Le plus grand de tous les Hokages."

Sasuke renifla un peu pour faire bonne mesure, mais Iruka se contenta d'embrasser son fils.

Cette nuit là, Naruto s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres et des rêves plein la tête.


	7. Le parc

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ est né des mains d'un maître mangaka qui s'en occupe avec amour. Merci, Kishimoto-sensei!

Un chapitre que j'aime bien et que j'ai presque entièrement pensé à l'IUFM... Comme quoi ça sert à quelque chose...

Bonne lecture

xxx

Chapitre 7 : Le parc

xxx

"Dépèche-toi Kakashi!"

Naruto courait devant sa famille comme un chien fou dans un pré rempli de fleurs. La journée était splendide; le soleil de l'été brillait de tous ses feux entre les feuilles fraîches des arbres. Un vent tiède agitait les arbres, la lumière pleuvait sur la petite famille. C'était un jour parfait pour aller s'installer dans le parc.

Mais la famille Hatake-Umino-Uzumaki-Uchiha n'était pas la seule à avoir choisi de prendre l'air ce jour là. Un grand nombre de familles étaient là, assises sur l'herbe, à l'ombre des arbres immenses du Pays du Feu. Une horde d'enfants jouait au soleil.

Naruto s'était arrêté net en découvrant ce paysage paradisiaque. Les enfants couraient à côté du ruisseau qui coulait frais et cristallin; les parents les surveillaient d'un oeil détendu, perché sur les branches des arbres ou allongés sur l'herbe.

Souriant devant la bouille émerveillée de son petit, Iruka poussa son fils adoptif devant lui.

De nombreux yeux se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Un souffle glacé envahit la clairière. Les visages se durcirent. Une mère vint reprendre ses enfants en jetant un regard haineux sur l'ange blond qui venait d'apparaître.

Iruka attrapa son protégé dans ses bras, formant une barrière entre lui et les regards hostiles. Le professeur fustigea du regard ces mères indignes et, suivit de près par Kakashi et Sasuke, alla installer son panier de pique-nique sous un arbre. Il reposa son fils, passa la main dans ses cheveux en bataille et lui sourit. Avec un courage incroyable, Naruto lui rendit un sourire étincelant qui semblait dire: rien à faire de ces vieilles biques!

"Iruka-sensei!"

Deux boules de poils foncèrent sur le professeur.

"Bonjour Kanae!"

L'aînée des Inuzaki salua respectueusement son professeur.

"Bonjour Kuromaru."

Iruka flatta le chien à la tête de pirate. Contrairement à ce que son apparence pouvait laisser supposer, Kuromaru était un chien très gentil et attentionné qui ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche de Konoha.

"Iruka-sensei vous avez vu comme mon bandeau me va bien!"

Kanae tournoya sur elle-même pour montrer son bandeau de la feuille étincelant sous le kaléidoscope de lumière.

"Elle dit ça à tout le monde! Elle passe son temps devant le miroir..."

"Inuzaki-san!"

Iruka salua respectueusement la mère de son élève.

"Comment allez-vous, Iruka-sensei?"

La kunoichi sourit. Elle aimait bien le professeur, il était à la fois doux et ferme avec les enfants, comme un bon dresseur doit l'être.

"Très bien, Inuzaki-san, très bien. Tiens, c'est votre petit dernier?"

Un enfant était accroché à son pantalon, intimidé semblait-il par le chuunin.

"Kiba, salue Iruka-sensei. Un jour ce sera ton professeur à toi aussi."

Kiba salua à contrecœur, restant le plus près possible de sa mère.

"Vous faites du babysitting?"

Iruka regarda ses deux garçons accrochés à lui. Inuzaki-san avait quelque chose d'effrayant, peut-être était-ce ces peintures étranges sur son visage. La première fois qu'elle était venue le voir pour lui parler de sa petite Kanae, il avait eu la peur de sa vie et s'était demandé en tremblant si elle n'allait pas décider de le donner à manger à ses mâtins.

"Naruto, Sasuke, saluez Inuzaki-san."

"Ils sont mignons à qui sont-ils?"

Iruka cligna des yeux, quelque peu décontenancé.

"Hein? Oh, ce sont mes enfants."

Un doux sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Iruka et il regarda avec tendresse ses deux garçons, manquant par la même occasion l'expression de surprise et de doute qui se peignit sur le visage de la mère de Kanae.

Kakashi se pencha pour susurrer quelque chose à l'oreille d'Iruka. Les yeux de la kunoichi s'écarquillèrent encore plus. Est-ce que...

"Bien sûr qu'on va manger! Je vis avec des estomacs sur pattes ou quoi!"

Iruka envoya un petit coup de poing dans le ventre de Kakashi. Ce dernier se laissa faire avec flegme.

Madame Inuzaki n'était pas née de la dernière pluie, elle était capable de voir dans ces gestes toute la familiarité qui ne pouvait s'acquérir qu'en vivant ensemble... La suite ne fut pas bien difficile à comprendre.

"Pourquoi vous ne viendriez pas partager notre repas?" proposa la dresseuse.

Après tout, la vie privée et l'orientation sexuelle d'Iruka ne la regardaient pas. C'était un bon professeur et un shinobi exemplaire, c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

"Ça vous dit les enfants?"

Naruto lui sourit démesurément et Sasuke se contenta d'un petit soupir qui signifiait après tout, pourquoi pas...

L'étrange famille s'installa au milieu des chiens qui dormaient, jouaient ou faisaient des câlins autour de la couverture.

Le déjeuner vit s'affronter Naruto et Kiba. De toutes évidences, les deux garçons voulaient toujours exactement le même morceau au même moment. Gérer les deux petits monstres fut difficile, mais tout le monde eut sa part de fou rire en les voyant se lancer des regards noirs. Même Sasuke esquissa un sourire.

"Et si vous alliez jouer avec Kiba?"

_Ça nous ferait des vacances!_

Iruka aimait ses enfants, mais il y avait quand même des limites et des moments pendant lesquels un brin de silence était le bienvenu.

"Allez Kiba, va jouer avec tes camarades. Kanae surveille ton frère."

"Mais maman!"

"Pas de discussions!"

Inuzaki-san s'installa sur l'herbe et ferma tranquillement les yeux, se préparant à faire une bonne sieste digestive.

Iruka et Kakashi regardèrent leurs garçons s'éloigner depuis la branche d'un arbre. Un sourire aux lèvres, Iruka s'assit avec sérénité sur l'arbre imposant. Un vent léger jouait dans ses cheveux, le soleil faisait une partie de cache-cache avec les feuilles... La paix régnait autour de lui.

"Quel courage, Iruka."

Le chuunin ne sursauta même pas en sentant le souffle chaud de Kakashi sur son oreille.

"Ces femmes sont la honte de Konoha. Traiter comme ça un enfant innocent!"

"Je ne parlais pas de ça."

Iruka se permit un haussement de sourcils interrogateur.

"Je parlais de ta confession à Inuzaki-san."

Alors là, Iruka ne voyait vraiment pas où il voulait en venir et ça se lisait clairement sur son visage tanné.

Kakashi se mit à rigoler presque silencieusement.

"Tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte!"

Une main caressa la joue d'Iruka.

"Tant de naïveté..."

Les joues d'Iruka s'enflammèrent au contact de la peau fraîche.

"Tu lui as dit que c'était tes enfants, puis tu lui as montré par ton comportement que nous vivions ensemble..."

Le visage d'Iruka était noué par la perplexité.

"Tu lui as laissé entendre que nous étions..."

Les lèvres couvertes de tissus glissèrent sur son oreille.

"... amants."

Saisi par la stupeur, Iruka manqua de tomber de sa branche. D'un mouvement souple et gracile, Kakashi le rattrapa et le blotti dans ses bras.

"Mais... mais... mais..."

La bouche d'Iruka s'ouvrait et se fermait comme celle d'un poisson en hypertension.

"Chut..."

Kakashi baissa son masque et pour sortir Iruka de sa stupeur l'embrassa. Après tout, n'était-ce pas la meilleure manière de relaxer le jeune professeur?

xxx

"Salut!"

"Salut!"

Deux autres garçons se tenaient dans la petite clairière où les avait emmenés Kiba. Le premier était allongé contre un arbre, les bras croisés sous la tête, un air d'ennui intense peint sur son visage. Le deuxième était assis et mangeait des chips d'un air enthousiaste.

"C'est qui?" demanda le garçon allongé.

"C'est Naruto et Sasuke, ma mère m'a demandé de les babysitter."

"Hein? C'est plutôt nous qui devons te surveiller!" rétorqua Naruto.

Kiba et Naruto se mirent tous deux à se crier dessus à qui mieux mieux. Sasuke soupira et le garçon allongé laissa entendre un soupir retentissant.

"Quelle corvée..."

Baffre baffre, lui répondit l'autre garçon.

Sasuke alla s'asseoir auprès des deux autres en attendant que les jeunes chiots aient fini de se défier.

"Yo! Moi c'est Shikamaru et lui c'est Chouji."

"Sasuke."

Ils regardèrent le combat de chiffonniers un long moment. Puis les deux jeunes mâles décidèrent qu'ils avaient assez roulé dans la boue et revinrent vers le reste de la meute.

"Ok, à quoi on joue?"

"Je sais!" dit Naruto un grand sourire sur son visage.

Mais avant qu'il ait le temps d'aller plus loin quelqu'un vint perturber leur tranquillité.

"Le voilà!"

Un groupe de garçons fit son apparition dans la clairière. Ils devaient avoir dans les neuf ou dix ans et ils n'avaient pas l'air très sympathiques.

"Alors comme ça c'est lui!"

Sasuke s'était rapproché de son frère, comme pressentant un danger.

"Rentre chez toi, sale monstre!"

"T'as pas le droit d'être là!"

"Tu vas nous refiler ta malédiction!"

"Ma mère a dit que t'aurais jamais dû naître!"

"Ne t'approche pas de nos familles!"

La première pierre toucha le front de Naruto avant que Sasuke n'eût le temps de l'intercepter.

Naruto ne dit rien, baissant la tête et serrant les poings.

Le sang de Sasuke s'enflamma. Il attrapa la deuxième pierre qui arrivait sur Naruto et se tourna vers la horde hostile. Ses yeux avaient une teinte rouge sang, son visage était celui d'un dieu vengeur. Les enfants reculèrent instinctivement.

"Qui a fait ça?"

Il avança d'un pas et les autres reculèrent, terrifiés. La pierre s'effrita dans les mains du Uchiha.

"Qui a fait ça?"

Il avança encore. Ses proies étaient immobiles, comme hypnotisées.

"QUI A FAIT ÇA?"

Ses kunai étaient apparus dans ses mains. Il continuait à avancer. Le sharingan dansait dans ses yeux, attirant inexorablement le regard des enfants.

Un kunai se logea en sifflant d'ans l'herbe entre les jambes d'un des garçons.

"Qui a fait ça?"

La voix de Sasuke était à présent très basse et des frissons de pure terreur jouèrent sur l'échine des malheureuses proies du Uchiha.

"Sasuke arrête!"

Naruto s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au brun, l'enlaçant par derrière. Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de jais.

"Laisse les partir..."

La voix n'était qu'un murmure dans son cou, une caresse de chaleur contre sa nuque.

Sans attendre leur reste, les morveux décampèrent, laissant derrière eux, trois gamins ébahis et les deux frères plongés dans leur étreinte.

Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto. Des larmes immenses coulaient de ses yeux bleus troublés. Il serra le blond dans ses bras, comme Iruka l'avait fait, cherchant à le protéger de tous ceux qui lui voudraient du mal.

Peu à peu, les sanglots se calmèrent et laissèrent la place à des petits reniflements. Sasuke se rendit compte que ses mains se promenaient dans le dos du blond, enlevant avec tendresse tous les soucis, comme quand sa mère le consolait après un cauchemar.

"Ça va?" demanda Sasuke.

Naruto hocha la tête, en laissant éclore un nouveau sourire timide sur ses lèvres.

Un filet de sang s'écoula le long de sa tempe.

"Tu es blessé..."

La peau avait été coupée au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière.

Lentement, presque avec révérence, Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur la plaie. Il laissa courir sa langue enlevant le liquide rouge et précieux.

"Ça va mieux?"

Naruto lui dédia un immense sourire et s'élança dans ses bras.

"Merci grand-frère!"

Un baiser léger comme les ailes d'un colibri se posa furtivement sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

xxx

"Quelle journée!"

Iruka et Kakashi avaient pris le chemin du retour. Le soleil du crépuscule illuminait leurs pas dans un merveilleux dégradé de rouges. Les feuilles bruissaient dans un balancement tranquille. Naruto et Sasuke dormaient à poings fermés confortablement installés dans le dos de leurs parents. Iruka réajusta sa prise sur Naruto en veillant à ne pas le réveiller.

Le contact des lèvres recouvertes de tissus le fit quelque peu sursauter. Kakashi lui souriait avec tendresse.

"Tu es trop mignon..."

Gagné par l'atmosphère, Iruka répondit à son sourire.

"Allez, rentrons à la maison."


	8. Jalousie

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ est un manga qui paraît dans Shonen Jump. Il appartient à Monsieur Kishimoto et nous le remercions lui et toute son équipe de nous apporter tant de bonheur toutes les semaines.

Un chapitre que j'avais en tête depuis un moment. Mine de rien, je me rends compte que cette histoire progresse et que la fin se rapproche.

Bonne lecture.

xxx

Chapitre 8 : La jalousie.

xxx

"...Et alors Kiba lui a répondu d'aller manger des insectes au lieu de nous embêter et j'ai..."

_Est-ce qu'il va se taire?_

Sasuke se tourna dans son lit, son visage d'albâtre tordu par une moue de colère. Il lutta de toutes ses forces contre l'envie de se mettre l'oreiller sur la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que cet imbécile ne se taisait pas?

"...Bien sûr à ce moment là Shikamaru..."

Ok, il allait se mettre l'oreiller sur la tête! Au moins il n'aurait plus besoin d'entendre l'autre crétin!

Enfin, Naruto se tu, Iruka les embrassa et ferma la porte de la chambre. L'obscurité étendit son voile sur les deux enfants et Sasuke agrippa sa poitrine. Quelle était cette douleur qui le rongeait?

xxx

"Oui, oui, j'arrive!"

Iruka ouvrit la porte à toute volée, spatule en main, tablier à la ceinture.

"Anko?"

Mitarashi Anko, la kunoichi aux serpents se tenait sur le seuil, l'image parfaite de l'efficacité professionnelle.

"Très mignon, le tablier, Iruka."

Le visage du chuunin atteint une teinte semblable à celle des petits coeurs sur son tablier.

"Je suis venue voir Kakashi. Il est là?"

_Depuis quand elle connaît Kakashi?_

"Bien sûr. Rentre, je vais l'appeler."

Iruka installa la visiteuse dans le salon.

"Puis-je te proposer quelque chose à boire?"

"Parfaite petite femme d'intérieur... Je veux bien du thé. Et si tu as des gâteaux, je ne suis pas contre."

_Elle est venue là exprès pour se moquer de moi?_

Iruka retourna à la cuisine d'un pas rageur.

"Sasuke, tu veux bien aller dire à Kakashi que quelqu'un veut le voir?"

"Hn"

Le petit brun s'éloigna en trottinant en silence et Iruka se mit consciencieusement à préparer quelque chose pour son invité.

"Oh! Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait?"

Les yeux de Naruto étaient immensément ouverts et l'enfant buvait les paroles de la kunoichi comme du petit lait.

"Là, j'ai sorti mes kunai et je les ai plongé dans le corps de mon adversaire, puis je l'ai attaché à un arbre et j'ai..."

"Anko! Ne parle pas de choses pareilles devant Naruto!"

La kunoichi eut un geste désinvolte de la main.

"Ce n'est plus un enfant... Il aura bien l'occasion de voir et d'entendre des choses pires..."

Iruka vit rouge.

"Naruto _est_ un enfant et je refuse qu'il ait à entendre parler de ce genre de choses maintenant!"

Anko eut un petit mouvement de recul.

"Quelle mère poule!"

"Je ne suis pas un enfant! Iruka tu n'es qu'un idiot!"

Et Naruto partit à toutes jambes, laissant derrière lui un Iruka brisé.

_Il m'a traité d'idiot! Il ne m'a encore jamais traité comme ça!_

"Eh ben! Y a de l'eau dans le gaz dans la petite maison de la prairie?"

Ne pas étrangler Anko! Ne pas étrangler Anko! J'ai été à l'académie avec elle, ne pas étrangler Anko!

"Yo!"

Kakashi arriva dans le salon dans un désordre de feuilles.

"Kakashi! tu te fais toujours autant désirer à ce que je vois!"

Le sourire d'Anko fit grincer des dents Iruka.

"Vous m'excuserez, je dois aller m'occuper du dîner."

Sa voix était sèche et cassante.

"Nous ne voudrions pas empêcher la fée du logis de vaquer à ses occupations..."

Iruka referma la porte de la cuisine avec une violence contenue et s'adossa contre le mur la main sur son tablier.

Quelle était cette douleur qui étreignait son coeur?

xxx

"Oi! Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji!"

Souriant, Naruto se précipita vers ses amis.

Les yeux de Sasuke s'assombrirent dans la semi pénombre.

"Sasuke! Tu viens jouer avec nous?"

Une troupe de filles s'étaient réunies sous son arbre. Sasuke fit une moue dégoûtée.

"Je joue pas avec les filles!"

Une petite blonde au tempérament de cochon mis un coup de pied dans l'arbre avant de repartir avec les autres.

"Oi, Sasuke! Tu viens jouer!"

Naruto lui souriait depuis le sol.

"Non. J'ai pas envie."

"Oh."

Le sourire de Naruto était tout déconfit.

"D'accord alors à tout à l'heure!"

Sasuke regarda le blond s'éloigner. Il lui avait fait du mal, il le savait. Mais il n'y pouvait rien.

Sasuke enfouit sa tête dans ses bras. Il boudait. Il le savait, il était en train de bouder comme un bébé pas content.

Pourquoi est-ce que son coeur lui faisait aussi mal?

xxx

Iruka cacha sa tête dans son oreiller.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?_

Toute la journée Anko les avait collés comme un vieux chewing-gum sous les tables de l'académie. Et une espèce de colère froide avait grandi dans l'estomac d'Iruka. A chaque fois qu'il regardait Anko et Kakashi il sentait comme une main glacée étreindre sa poitrine. Il ne comprenait pas.

Ou plutôt, il refusait de comprendre.

Il plongea sa tête plus profondément dans la texture moelleuse de son oreiller. Il ne devait pas y penser. Si il n'y pensait pas ces sentiments n'existeraient pas!

Soudain, Iruka jeta rageusement l'oreiller par terre. Ça ne marchait pas! Il n'arrivait pas à calmer ce poison dans sa poitrine.

Il ferma les yeux sur l'étrange humidité qui menaçait d'envahir ses paupières. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de la revoir se pencher vers l'oreille de Kakashi pour lui susurrer quelque chose? Pourquoi est-ce que cette simple image lui donnait l'impression que quelqu'un essayait d'écraser son coeur? Pourquoi?

Bien sûr qu'il connaissait la réponse.

Iruka s'allongea sur le dos et contempla le plafond.

Il était jaloux.

Jaloux d'Anko.

Il était jaloux que Kakashi fasse attention à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Il essaya de cacher son visage dans ses mains.

Comment était-ce arrivé? Quand est-ce qu'il avait cessé de considérer Kakashi comme un simple ninja du même village que lui? Quand est-ce que ce ninja paresseux s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à son coeur? Bien sûr qu'il le considérait comme un membre de sa famille, mais il n'était pas censé pouvoir être jaloux!

Etait-ce cette première nuit passée auprès de lui? Etaient-ce ces baiser que le jounin lui avait volé? Etait-ce son sourire rare mais aussi resplendissant que celui de Naruto? Etait-ce la gentillesse dont il faisait preuve envers les enfants?

Quand est-ce qu'il était tombé amoureux du jounin pervers? Quand est-ce que son coeur avait commencé à chanter à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait? Quand est-ce qu'il s'était mis à désirer le contact de ses mains et de ses lèvres?

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Iruka frappa du poing sur son lit.

_Imbécile!_

Il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de Kakashi!

Il avait été séduit par le jounin, hypnotisé par son visage, charmé par ses baisers, ému par sa gentillesse, transporté par ses caresses... Mais est-ce que tout ça avait eu la même signification pour Kakashi?

Il lui avait volé des baisers, il l'avait serré dans ses bras, mais ça ne voulait rien dire pour lui! Tout Konoha savait que le passe-temps préféré de Kakashi était la lecture de livres pervers. Sans aucun doute ces baisers n'avaient pour lui pas plus de signification que de sourire à un commerçant en lui tendant la monnaie.

Iruka passa son bras devant ses yeux pour essuyer ses larmes. Il ferait mieux de se changer pour dormir. Ça ne servait à rien de penser à ces bêtises. D'ailleurs, ça ne servait à rien de penser à cet imbécile qui était parti boire un verre avec l'autre idiote!

Le T-shirt toucha le sol au moment même où la porte d'entrée se refermait. Un tremblement secoua le corps du jeune homme. Kakashi était rentré.

Iruka secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas y penser.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Le Hokage devait être frappé de folie le jour où il avait eu cette idée! Quel avenir pouvait-il y avoir pour eux! Un jour Kakashi trouverait une femme qu'il aimerait et ce jour là, qu'adviendrait-il de leur famille? Ce n'était qu'un rêve passager, une illusion plaisante qui leur permettait de lutter contre la solitude et la froideur d'une vie de soldats. Un rêve...

Les larmes se remirent à couler. Devrait-il perdre sa famille encore une fois?

On frappa à la porte

"Iruka?"

Merde!

Le chuunin sécha ses larmes d'un geste rapide.

"Oui."

Il ne se retourna pas quand Kakashi entra dans sa chambre. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges et puis il ne voulait pas voir le sourire de Kakashi après une agréable soirée avec une kunoichi au talent prometteur et à la langue bien pendue...

Il écouta Kakashi avance dans la pièce, chacun de ses pas résonnant dans sa tête comme un coup de gong. Puis il sentit le matelas se creuser derrière lui.

"Il faut qu'on parle."

Les mots avaient été chaudement glissés dans son oreille, envoyant mille fourmis frissonnantes le long de son échine. Iruka sauta hors du lit, hors de portée du charme hypnotisant de Kakashi.

"De... de quoi?"

Il s'était réfugié près de la fenêtre, tournant toujours le dos à Kakashi.

"De nous."

Les mains du jounin s'étaient posées sur ses épaules. Iruka se retourna violemment.

"Il n'y a pas de nous!"

Iruka le défia du regard. Mais Kakashi ne répondit pas, se contentant de prendre son visage dans ses mains.

"Tu as pleuré."

Le sang afflua vers les joues du chuunin.

"J'avais une poussière dans l'oeil."

"Tu ne sais pas mentir..." dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser ses yeux l'un après l'autre.

"Laisse-moi!"

La voix d'Iruka était brisée par la douleur tandis qu'il écartait les mains chaudes qui le maintenaient prisonnier.

"Lai... Laisse-moi!"

Oh non! Il sentait les larmes monter de nouveau à ses yeux.

"Non."

Les mains de Kakashi se posèrent sur ses bras, refusant de le lâcher.

"Pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit ce qui se passe."

L'oeil de jais se planta dans les yeux chocolat. Iruka sentit son menton trembler.

"Laisse-moi... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça?"

Les perles translucides commencèrent à rouler sur le doux visage. Kakashi tenait toujours ses bras entre ses mains puissantes, il ne pouvait même pas cacher ses larmes. Poussé par la honte il ferma les yeux, refusant de se voir aussi pathétique.

Il rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud recueillir ses larmes. La langue de Kakashi nettoyait avec tendresse son visage.

"Pourquoi?" fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire.

Kakashi se contenta de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Ses mains avaient quittés ses bras pour caresser lentement son dos, chassant la tristesse hors du corps hâlé.

"Kakashi, qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi?"

La voix d'Iruka n'était qu'un fragile murmure susurré dans la chaleur de l'épaule du jounin. Ce dernier lui releva la tête avec douceur et pour la première fois, les yeux d'Iruka rencontrèrent les yeux dépareillés de son compagnon. Il s'émerveilla de la façon dont l'oeil rouge luisait comme de réconfortantes braises par une nuit d'hiver.

"Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je suis le genre d'homme à embrasser quelqu'un sans sentiments?"

Les joues du plus jeune se teintèrent de rouge.

"Je connais trop la morsure de la solitude pour me permettre de jouer avec les gens qui me sont importants."

Les lèvres pâles se posèrent sur les siennes et Iruka se laissa emporter par un baiser tendre. Pour la première fois, Iruka laissa Kakashi l'emmener plus loin, répondant à la douceur de sa langue par la passion de ses lèvres, par la frénésie de ses dents, par la caresse sensuelle de son corps.

Ses jambes cédèrent sous lui et il s'accrocha désespérément au cou puissant de son sempai. Les mains de Kakashi étaient partout sur son torse, découvrant avec joie les courbes chaudes de son corps. Chaque seconde qui passait rendait le baiser plus passionné et la peau d'Iruka plus brûlante. Leurs corps commencèrent à danser l'un contre l'autre, temps, contretemps, frôler, toucher, se séparer. La musique des soupirs les accompagnait dans une délicieuse sarabande de caresses.

Puis soudainement toute la chaleur disparut. Kakashi avait reculé, quittant le doux étau de ses bras. Le miaulement d'un enfant séparé du sein de sa mère échappa des lèvres du chuunin.

"Je crois que ça suffit pour ce soir Iruka."

Les yeux sombres voilés par le désir ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire et l'appelaient de toutes leurs forces.

"Il vaut mieux qu'on s'arrête ici, sinon..."

Le sous-entendu finit par être compris et Iruka rougit.

"Bonne nuit."

Kakashi était déjà à la porte.

"Kakashi, attends."

Le prenant par surprise, Iruka l'embrassa avec fougue.

"Bonne nuit" lui dit-il en souriant, le souffle encore court et le rose aux joues.

Marchant difficilement, Kakashi retourna vers sa chambre.

_Je suis vraiment trop gentil_ se dit-il en regardant la bosse énorme qui tendait son pantalon.

xxx

Il faisait noir dans la chambre. Un vague rayon de lune permettait à peine de distinguer le contour des meubles.

"Naruto?"

Moult grognements se firent entendre, mais le blond finit par se tourner vers son frère, ses yeux lourds de sommeil.

"Quoi?"

Par tous les Hokage est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser dormir?

"Est-ce que tu aimes Kiba plus que moi?"

La voix était si fluette que Naruto crut ne pas avoir bien entendu.

"Non... houaaaaaa..." bailla-t-il. "J'aime Sasuke plus que tous les autres."

Un sourire grand comme la lune illumina le visage du brun.

"Naruto?"

"Grumpf!"

"Je peux dormir avec toi?"

Sans attendre la réponse, le Uchiha sauta dans le lit du blond.

Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, Sasuke dormit tendrement blotti dans les bras de quelqu'un.


	9. La tempête

Disclaimer: Je vous rappelle que Naruto ne m'appartient pas, alors saluons Kishimoto-sensei et remercions-le tous!

Encore un nouveau chapitre dû à ma grande persévérance! Je commence à entrapercevoir la fin de cette fic, mais bon, il y a un bon paquet de chapitre avant ça!

J'espère que cette fic continue à vous plaire. Bonne lecture.

xxx

Chapitre 9 : La tempête.

xxx

La tempête se préparait au dessus des hautes forêts du Pays du Feu. Les nuages s'amoncelaient au dessus de Konoha et le vent fouettait les drapeaux comme un maître mécontent.

"Hokage-sama va vous recevoir."

Iruka délaissa la fenêtre et, suivant Kakashi, entra dans le bureau du Hokage. Ce dernier était tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil, sa fidèle pipe au coin de la bouche, une montagne de paperasse sur son bureau.

"Alors, comment allez-vous après un mois passé avec votre nouvelle famille?"

Le Troisième souriait. Il était passé les voir à la maison quelques jours avant et avait joué avec les deux petits monstres comme un grand-père avec ses enfants.

"Sasuke et Naruto semblent bien s'adapter et ils s'entendent très bien. Je ne les ai encore jamais vu se disputer."

Iruka sourit.

"Sasuke suit Naruto comme un chien suit son maître..." laissa tomber Kakashi. "Je crois qu'il est amoureux."

"Hein!"

Les yeux d'Iruka lui sortaient de la tête.

"Mais... mais il est trop jeune pour ça!"

Kakashi sourit à la mère poule.

"Tous les enfants ont un amour de ce genre à cet âge là!"

Le visage d'Iruka reprit sa sérénité. Mais au fond de son cerveau, il se demanda de qui Kakashi avait pu être amoureux quand il était jeune...

"Et vous deux, comment allez-vous?"

Iruka tenta en vain de réprimer les coquelicots qui éclatèrent sur ses joues.

"Nou...Nous allons très bien, Hokage-sama!"

Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur le visage du Hokage.

"Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses. Une tempête approche, d'après les prévisions météo elle devrait nous tomber dessus en fin d'après-midi. Comme vous le savez, les tempêtes affectent le flux du chakra à cause des perturbations électromagnétiques qu'elles créent."

D'un mouvement de pipe, le vieillard rusé invita ses subordonnés à regarder par la fenêtre. Le ciel au dessus des forêts de l'est était aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune.

"Les jours de tempête, le flux du chakra de Naruto devient encore plus erratique qu'à la normale et la pression du seau se fait plus forte, entraînant maux de têtes et cauchemars en tout genre. D'après Matchi, Naruto faisait souvent des rêves avec le Démon-Renard ces nuits là. Il est possible que les fluctuations imprévisibles fassent s'amenuiser la barrière entre le Démon et son hôte, entraînant une incursion inconsciente dans les souvenirs du Kyûbi..."

Iruka regarda le Hokage, les épaules raides.

"Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il ne faudra pas vous étonner si Naruto se comporte bizarrement ce soir."

xxx

Kakashi observa d'un oeil préoccupé les épaules raides de son compagnon. Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du bureau du Hokage, il n'avait pas dit un mot et le langage de son corps trahissait sa perplexité et une certaine angoisse.

Kakashi s'installa sur une chaise et regarda Iruka faire la vaisselle, ses épaules toujours aussi rigides.

"Iruka!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sasuke?"

L'enfant venait d'entrer dans la cuisine en courant.

"Naruto ne se sent pas bien!"

"Naruto?"

L'enfant était sur son lit, les yeux fermés, le visage pâle et son sourire avait disparu. Ses yeux étaient troublés comme un ciel à l'approche de l'orage.

"Iruka."

Même son sourire était fatigué.

"Comment tu te sens?"

"J'ai envie de dormir, j'ai l'impression que mes bras pèsent des tonnes... et puis j'ai mal à la tête, comme si quelqu'un était en train de frapper là!"

Iruka posa son front sur celui de l'enfant.

"Tu n'as pas de fièvre, mais je vais te préparer quelque chose pour le mal de tête, ok?"

Naruto frotta sa joue contre celle de l'adulte comme un petit animal. Les épaules d'Iruka se relâchèrent enfin et il sourit à son fils adoptif.

"Je reviens tout de suite."

xxx

Iruka sifflota en préparant la bouillie de riz pour son petit malade. Sasuke était resté auprès de Naruto. Il n'avait jamais vu autant d'inquiétude sur le visage du brun. Peut-être Kakashi avait-il raison, après tout.

Il posa le bol sur un plateau et monta en chantonnant l'escalier jusqu'au premier étage.

Naruto était assis près de la fenêtre, regardant la tempête s'approcher. Sasuke était assis à ses pieds comme un chien fidèle gardant son maître.

"Naruto, je t'ai apporté de la bouillie de riz."

Naruto tourna la tête vers Iruka et un éclair zébra le ciel, révélant des yeux aux pupilles verticales et une bouche aux crocs acérés. Le plateau échappa des mains d'Iruka. Il entendait les cris, les hurlements, il sentait l'odeur du sang mélangée au feu qui se propageait dans la forêt. Les cris étaient de plus en plus forts, les hurlements étaient atroce et le craquement de la chair et des os...

Iruka se boucha les oreilles pour tenter d'étouffer ce vacarme macabre. Mais les cris continuaient de raisonner dans sa tête. Soudain, son coeur se serra et il regarda autour de lui. Il était de retour dans la forêt, le ciel nocturne était illuminé par les flammes qui dévoraient la forêt. Les énormes queues battaient l'air en sifflant et les yeux rouge sang le regardaient. Il était impuissant, complètement paralysé... La gueule énorme s'ouvrait sur un sourire cruel...

"Iruka!"

Sa joue droite lui faisait mal. Kakashi était devant lui, ses bras l'entourant avec force, son unique oeil visible plein d'inquiétude.

"Je..."

"Iruka!"

Naruto se jeta dans les bras de son tuteur.

Iruka poussa un cri étranglé et devint aussi rigide qu'une planche à pain.

"Sasuke! Ramène Naruto dans son lit, je vais m'occuper d'Iruka!"

Kakashi se dépêcha de séparer le petit blond de son père adoptif avant qu'il ne se rende compte de quelque chose. Il prit Iruka dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à son lit. Iruka était accroché à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Iruka tremblait comme une feuille, le visage enfoncé dans le creux de l'épaule du jounin. Kakashi s'assit délicatement sur le grand lit, gardant son dauphin bien à l'abri dans ses bras.

"Shhhh... Du calme..."

Il commença à bercer son compagnon, son corps entier prenant un rythme doux et apaisant. Au bout d'une éternité de douceur, Iruka cessa enfin de trembler et sépara son visage effrayé de sa cachette. Kakashi lui sourit doucement comme on sourit à un animal blessé mais sauvage.

"Comment ça va?"

Sa voix était un murmure réconfortant au milieu des cris qui s'étaient succédés dans sa tête. Kakashi rapprocha son visage pour un tendre baiser sur le front. Iruka inspira avec délice l'odeur du jounin, s'immergeant dans ce parfum de blé mûr pour effacer cette odeur de sang. Enfin apaisé par la présence chaude et douce de Kakashi, Iruka commença à parler, la voix râpée par la douleur.

"Ça va mieux..."

"Je peux te demander ce qui s'est passé?"

Iruka se laissa aller dans l'étreinte puissante, son dos se frottant légèrement contre le torse du shinobi pour tenter de trouver la place la plus confortable.

"J'ai vu le Kyûbi."

Kakashi le laissa continuer ses mains caressant presque avec distraction ses bras et son torse.

"Quand Naruto s'est retourné, j'ai cru voir le Renard qui me regardait avec ses yeux rouges et ses crocs..."

Les tremblements reprirent, mais presque par magie, les mains de Kakashi les bannirent du corps d'Iruka.

"Et puis j'ai eu de nouveau des visions de cette nuit là, de ces cris, de son regard rouge..."

Le doux mouvement de balancement repris, accompagné d'une sorte de ronronnement qui se répercutait agréablement dans le corps du chuunin.

"Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, le sceau est bien là, je l'ai senti..."

Iruka cacha de nouveau son visage.

"Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser..."

Son visage était toujours caché.

"Depuis que nous sommes sortis du bureau du Hokage... La plupart du temps j'oublie ce que Naruto a à l'intérieur, c'est juste un petit garçon comme les autres, c'est juste un enfant que je veux protéger... Mais parfois... Parfois la peur me reprend et..."

Iruka éclata en larmes. Avec une douceur inattendue chez un homme plus habitué aux combats et aux assassinats, Kakashi réconforta le père de ses enfants.

"Je ne suis pas un bon père... Je n'ai pas le droit de m'occuper d'un enfant innocent comme lui..."

Les sanglots roulaient comme des vagues sur le corps d'Iruka, emportant Kakashi dans leurs remous.

"Je... je..."

"Chut... Nous ne sommes pas des anges, Iruka. Le Démon-Renard a tué tes parents presque sous tes yeux, c'est normal que tu aies peur et que parfois tu ne te sentes pas bien. Mais l'important c'est qu'au fond de toi tu sais que Naruto n'est pas le Kyûbi et tu l'aimes parce qu'il est un stupide bruyant et maladroit petit garçon... N'ai-je pas raison?"

Iruka sourit à travers son rideau de larmes. Kakashi l'embrassa tendrement, en prenant son temps, le ramenant doucement à son état normal.

"Iruka?"

Deux toutes petites souris passèrent la tête par la porte, leurs grands yeux pleins de frayeurs.

Iruka repoussa Kakashi en rougissant et ce dernier sourit, heureux de voir son chuunin revenu à la normale.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mes poussins?"

Iruka ouvrit les bras, mais les enfants ne se précipitèrent pas.

"Est-ce que tu nous détestes? Tu vas nous renvoyer?"

Les larmes étaient juste au bord des yeux de Naruto et sa lèvre inférieur tremblait.

"Bien sûr que non. Je suis juste un peu malade, c'est tout..."

Cette fois-ci, un Naruto en pleurs se réfugia dans les bras de son tuteur, suivi de près par un Sasuke lui aussi sur le point de pleurer. Iruka serra fort les deux petiots dans ses bras.

"Câlin!"

Et sans autre avertissement, Kakashi sauta sur le reste de sa famille, faisant rouler tout le monde sur le grand lit.

"Kakashi!"

Iruka et Naruto se mirent à chatouiller le jounin pour le punir.

"Sasuke, aide-moi!"

Le lit rebondit sous les assauts répétés des ninjas et la chambre se remplit de rires et de gloussements.

xxx

La maison tremblait sous les assauts répétés du vent et de la pluie. Les enfants contemplaient avec fascination le ciel nocturne illuminé par les éclairs. Iruka finit son bol de bouillie de riz.

"Ça te dit de dormir avec moi, ce soir Naruto?"

"Est-ce que Sasuke peut dormir avec nous?"

Les yeux bleus brillaient d'espoir et Iruka ne put leur refuser quoi que ce soit.

"Bien sûr."

Il reçut une étreinte d'ours comme remerciement.

Un jappement de chiot abandonné parvint de la porte d'entrée où se tenait Kakashi, une moue désespérée sur le visage et des yeux immenses de chiots abandonné sous la neige.

"D'accord, d'accord! Tu peux dormir aussi avec nous."

Kakashi sourit en entendant la voix faussement irritée du professeur.

xxx

Si quelqu'un avait été assez fou cette nuit là pour braver la tempête et aller espionner la maison d'Iruka, il aurait vu un spectacle si mignon que toutes les femmes du village en seraient devenues gaga. Naruto et Sasuke étaient confortablement blottis l'un contre l'autre, comme deux louveteaux dans leur tanière, Iruka était allongé tout contre son protégé, créant un mur de chair entre le reste du monde et lui, et Kakashi protégeait de l'autre côté les deux chérubins. Cependant un espion attentif aurait vu que par dessus la tête des enfants, derrière l'oreiller, une main blanche et une main hâlée étaient unies, les doigts tendrement entrelacés.


	10. Le rival

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas _Naruto_, j'en possède juste quelques exemplaires de la version française. Je remercie son créateur et dessinateur, Kishimoto-sensei.

Un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Attention, ce chapitre contient une scène chaude entre mâles consentants, je l'ai donc fait passer à la catégorie déconseillé aux moins de 17 ans!

Bonne lecture!

xxx

Chapitre 10 : Le rival

xxx

Les gémissements montaient vers le plafond dans l'air chaud de l'après-midi d'été.

"Nnnnnnon... Ah Arrête... Ah..."

"J'ai pas l'impression que ton corps soit de cet avis..."

La voix était rauque et sensuelle contre son oreille. Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa tandis qu'il sentait cette main chaude descendre le long de son ventre et ces dents indécentes lui travailler adorablement le cou.

"Les... Les enfants..."

"Les enfants sont tranquillement dans leurs lits en train de faire la sieste."

Une bouche avide emprisonna son mamelon et le lécha lentement avant de le relâcher.

"Il n'y a personne pour te sauver, Iruka."

Et sa main plongea sous son pantalon ouvert, sous le tissu doux de son caleçon, à la recherche de cette chair tremblant de désir qui n'attendait que lui.

Les mains d'Iruka se crispèrent sur son dos quand il toucha enfin sa cible, envoyant de délicieux frissons dans tout le corps du jeune homme. Appuyé contre le mur, le visage rejeté en arrière, le cou couvert de petites morsures, les yeux voilés par le désir, le souffle court, le chuunin était le plus délicieux spectacle qu'il ait jamais contemplé. Et maintenant il allait emmener ce charmant petit ange au septième ciel...

DING-DONG!

"La... La porte..."

Iruka essaya de se rebeller, mais une savante caresse réduisit ses genoux à de la gelée tremblotante.

DING-DONG!

"Il faut que j'aille... Ah... la porte..."

Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger, maintenu fermement contre le mur, caressé langoureusement par des mains et une langue experte...

DING-DONG!

Puisant dans ses dernières réserves, Iruka se libéra de l'étreinte passionnée de Kakashi.

"Il faut que j'aille ouvrir!" dit-il, essoufflé.

Kakashi s'appuya sur le mur, le regard sombre. La prochaine fois il faudrait mettre des pièges autour de la maison pour empêcher les intrus de gaspiller le peu de temps qu'il passait avec son Iruka.

En quatrième vitesse, Le chuunin se rhabilla et tenta de cacher la douloureuse érection qui tendait le tissu de son pantalon.

DING-DONG!

"J'arrive!"

Il ouvrit la porte à toute volée.

"Bonj..."

Le mot mourut sur ses lèvres quand il contempla ce qui lui faisait face.

"Kakashi! Mon éternel rival! Te voilà enfin!"

Un... homme? vêtu d'une tunique moulante verte dans une position qui rappelait un croisement entre la théière et la grue bicéphale, lui souriait à l'en éblouir.

"Oh! Mais vous n'êtes pas Kakashi!"

Ok! En plus il avait des sourcils si fournis qu'ils pourraient cacher une armée entière de guérilleros et une coupe au bol d'un goût tout à fait discutable...

"N... Non. E... Entrez je vais l'appeler."

Raide comme un automate, Iruka se retourna vers le jounin.

"Que... Quelqu'un pour toi."

"Kakashi, mon éternel rival! Enfin nous nous retrouvons!"

Est-ce qu'il était obligé de prendre cette pose dans la maison?

"Yo, Gai!" fut la réponse minimaliste du jounin encore furieux de l'interruption de sa séance de câlins coquins.

"Aha! Tu croyais peut-être m'échapper en changeant d'adresse sans m'en avertir! Mais un véritable duelliste sait toujours retrouver son rival, même par delà les mers! C'est ça l'esprit brûlant de la jeunesse!"

Iruka cligna des yeux, refusant de les croire. Est-ce qu'une flamme venait d'apparaître dans ceux du type bizarre?

"Pardon, tu disais?"

Kakashi leva la tête de son nouveau bouquin, un truc nommé _Le paradis du flirt_ ou quelque chose comme ça.

"Ah! Tu m'as encore eu! Je reconnais bien là mon rival!"

L'homme à la combi verte serra les poings.

La parfaite hôtesse qui sommeillait en Iruka se demanda s'il fallait lui proposer du thé...

"Kakashi, il est temps d'en finir!"

Gai posa sous un souffle de vent venu selon toute vraisemblance du jardin, le doigt pointé avec défi sur son éternel rival.

"Puisque c'est à moi de choisir, nous allons organiser un combat de taijutsu pour nous départager! Rendez-vous maintenant dans ce jardin!" et il désigna l'innocent jardin qu'Iruka avait passé des heures à réaménager.

"Oy! Kakashi, tu m'écoute!"

"J'ai entendu, taijutsu dans le jardin, maintenant..."

Il rangea son bouquin et sortit dans le jardin.

Désespéré à l'avance pour ses fleurs, mais refusant d'approcher l'étrange shinobi plus que nécessaire, Iruka s'assit pour regarder le combat.

xxx

"Ah, je reconnais bien là mon adversaire de toujours! J'abandonne!"

Même à terre, Gai gardait cet incroyable énergie positive qui le caractérisait.

"Bravo Kakashi! Dis, tu nous apprendras ce mouvement que t'as fait avec tes bras tout à l'heure?" demanda un Naruto surexcité par le combat.

Réveillé par le vacarme, les enfants étaient descendus vers le début du combat et avaient regardé avec Iruka, commentant parfois les actions d'éclat. Enfin, quand ils avaient pu les voir, parce que les déplacements des deux hommes étaient tellement rapides que parfois on ne voyait que des formes floues.

"Pourquoi pas..."

Sasuke tendit une bouteille de jus d'orange au vainqueur.

"Merci."

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit garçon.

"Kakashi, mon rival, qui sont ces enfants?"

Le jounin se tourna vers Gai qui s'était enfin relevé.

"Ce sont mes enfants," laissa-t-il tomber en toute simplicité.

Théâtral jusqu'au bout, Gai recula d'un pas, la bouche ouverte sur un O immense et ses mains au dessus de sa tête comme un acteur de sentai de série B.

"Kakashi, mon rival de toujours! Une fois de plus tu m'as devancé! Profitant de ta fougueuse jeunesse tu as donné le jour à deux jeunes fauves!"

"Je les ai adopté..."

"Ahhhhh! Mon sempiternel rival! Tu as profité de la merveilleuse force de ta jeunesse pour recueillir ces deux innocents enfants et leur donner une enfance heureuse sous le signe de la brûlante jeunesse!"

Une fois de plus ses yeux étaient illuminés par une flamme.

"Je ne peux rester en reste! A très bientôt, mon rival!"

Et dans un tourbillon de feuilles il disparut.

"Iruka, il est bizarre le monsieur, il a d'énormes sourcils..."

"Je sais, Naruto, je sais."

Sasuke ne dit rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

xxx

"Comment ça vous voulez adopter un enfant?"

La directrice de l'orphelinat le regarda avec des yeux agrandis par la peur et l'incompréhension.

"Je veux mettre toute la fougue de ma jeunesse pour faire d'un jeune enfant un merveilleux adulte empli de la fierté et de l'amour du shinobi!"

Un coucher de soleil apparut dans le bureau de la directrice.

xxx

"Aaaaaah..."

Il était une fois de plus délicieusement prisonnier, entre le mur et ce corps chaud. Il avait réussi à échapper à ses mains jusque là, mais ces mains semblaient vouloir prendre leur revanche maintenant, déboutonnant sa veste, remontant son T-shirt, caressant sa peau, titillant ses tétons, pétrissant ses fesses, des mains qui semblaient être partout sur son corps, le faisant vibrer.

"Gémit encore pour moi." souffla la voix chaude contre son oreille.

Et il s'empressa de lui obéir, laissant s'exhaler les râles de plaisir qui remontaient de son pelvis.

Sa langue était en train de glisser le long de son cou, suivie par de petites dents qui le martyrisaient avec tendresse, le poussant à lever des yeux extatiques vers le ciel.

"Ohoh!"

Les mains glissaient sur son pantalon et plus précisément sur une partie de son anatomie qui n'attendait que ça. Ses mains s'agrippèrent désespérément à lui, tandis que ses jambes perdaient toute force. Son pantalon était ouvert, laissant libre toutes sortes de possibilités.

"Regarde-moi."

Il obéit et plongea son regard dans les yeux dépareillés. Il reçut un sourire et un léger baiser, ce fut le seul avertissement qui lui fut donné avant qu'une main que le maniement des armes avait rendue calleuse ne s'empare avec avidité de sa verge.

Sous les yeux affamés, son visage se transforma en masque de désir et de douleur, il se mordit les lèvres pour essayer de retenir les cris qui surgissaient à chaque délicieuse friction.

Deux doigts se présentèrent sur ses lèvres et instinctivement il les laissa entrer, les léchant et les suçant au rythme qui bouleversait son corps, rythme délicieux donné par cette main chaude qui le torturait avec douceur.

Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, son coeur s'emballait et des étoiles commençaient à danser devant ses yeux, il s'accrocha avec plus de forces encore à son gentil bourreaux sans cesser une seconde de caresser ces doigts, frères de ceux qui l'emmenaient chaque fois plus proche du soleil.

"Laisse moi te regarder jouir."

Ces mots furent suffisants pour le faire tomber dans un abîme de plaisir et de tremblements, le laissant pantelant, accroché au cou de Kakashi, le visage rouge, les jambes en compote, le coeur battant comme les ailes d'un colibri.

Avec douceur, Kakashi rhabilla son petit ami, souriant de le voir si timide. Iruka regardait le sol avec fascination. Kakashi attrapa son menton et le força à le regarder. Iruka rougit mais lui adressa un sourire fatigué. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit la porte d'entrée pour aller s'écraser bruyamment sur le mur.

"Kakashi, mon éternel rival!"

Gai se tenait dans l'entrée, monté sur une tortue, avec une nouvelle pose qui devait être le croisement entre un albatros et un chihuahua.

"Tu croyais m'avoir aisément vaincu, mais tu avais tort! Tel le légendaire phénix, je renaîtrai toujours de mes cendres pour te surpasser!"

Il changea de pose sur le dos de sa tortue.

"Tu vas dépenser la vigueur de ta jeunesse à élever des enfants! Voilà qui est noble de ta part! Mais moi, Maito Gai, je ne saurais être moins fougueux que toi! Viens, Rock Lee, mon fidèle fils adoptif!"

"Oui, Gai-toosan!"

Une miniature de Gai apparut à ses côtés.

"J'ai affronté mille défis pour pouvoir devenir le père de cet orphelin malheureux! J'ai dû combattre de terribles kunoichis aux pouvoirs effrayants, mais rien n'aurait su arrêter le sang brûlant de la jeunesse qui coule dans mes veines!"

"Oh! Gai-toosan!"

Le petit clone leva des yeux admiratifs vers son père d'adoption.

"Lee, mon fils!"

A genoux, Gai serra son fils contre lui à en faire craquer toutes ses vertèbres.

"Vois, Kakashi, La force de l'amour vrai qui unit un père et son fils!"

Et il regarda vraiment Kakashi pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la maison.

Surpris par le discours et l'apparition du jounin, ni Kakashi ni Iruka n'avaient bougés, toujours enlacés l'un à l'autre, le visage de Kakashi à découvert.

"Kakashi, mon éternel rival! Tu m'as une fois de plus dépassé! Non seulement tu as décidé de guider sur la voie des shinobis deux orphelins, mais en plus tu leur as donné un foyer rempli de l'amour et de la chaleur de la jeunesse! Ah! Tu m'as vaincu!"

Sans autre préambule, tortue, mini-Gai et Gai disparurent dans un cyclone de feuilles.

xxx

"Mizuki-sensei, voulez-vous bien partager avec moi la fougue de la jeunesse et élever un enfant dans un foyer rempli de l'amour et la chaleur de la jeunesse?"

Mizuki ferma la porte au nez de l'intrus et serra les poings. Un jour ce maudit village et ce fichu Iruka payeraient pour tous leurs crimes (harcèlement sexuel par une faute de goût ambulante, honte publique lorsque cette même personne essayait de le séduire au super-marché...), il le jurait ils le paieraient tous très cher!

En effet, plus tard, Mizuki-sensei essaya de dérober un rouleau de techniques secrètes et de faire accuser le protégé d'Iruka... Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec notre histoire...

xxx

Revenons donc dans la maison de notre étrange famille où Kakashi attend que le sommeil l'emporte, un sourire de pervers sur les lèvres alors qu'il repense au visage de son professeur préféré alors qu'il le conduisait aux portes du ciel.


	11. Pourquoi?

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas _Naruto_. Je remercie Monsieur Kishimoto de travailler d'arrache pied pour me permettre de recevoir ma dose toutes les semaines.

Un nouveau chapitre, je pense que c'est le dernier avec une scène aussi explicite, mais bon, l'envie me reprendra peut-être. Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de la scène, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Attention: un beau citron droit devant, autrement dit une scène de cul entre hommes, si cela vous gène, passez votre chemin.

Bonne lecture.

xxx

Chapitre 11: Pourquoi?

xxx

Iruka était nerveux. Ce n'était pas un sentiment auquel il était habitué. Depuis quelques jours, une inquiétude diffuse paralysait ses membres, embrumait son cerveau, peuplait ses rêves.

Il connaissait les raisons de son inquiétude. Mais y repenser ne faisait que le rendre plus nerveux encore. Cette voix suave et rauque qui lui murmurait à l'oreille : "La prochaine fois on ira jusqu'au bout. Je t'attendrai..." Il réprima un frisson délicieux qui lui parcourut l'échine.

Le problème c'était le jusqu'au bout. Iruka avait bien sûr eu des relations sexuelles auparavant, mais jusqu'à lors ce n'avaient été que des relations d'un soir... Se rappeler qu'on est encore vivant après une mission particulièrement difficile ou tout simplement échanger pendant de courts instants un peu de chaleur et de plaisir.

Mais il s'agissait de Kakashi, celui avec qui il allait élever ses deux petits monstres pendant des années. Si quelque chose tournait mal...

Il secoua la tête pour conjurer le mauvais sort. Tout se passerait bien! Euh... Une rougeur grimpa subrepticement sur ses pommettes. Il avait déjà eu des relations auparavant, mais toujours avec des femmes... Bien sûr Kakashi était merveilleux et il devait avouer que la simple vue de son corps à moitié nu le rendait tout gélatineux à l'intérieur, mais il n'avait pas de seins ni les mêmes zones érogènes qu"une femme et... Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il entendait par "jusqu'au bout"...

Iruka soupira.

"Iruka?"

Naruto tirait sur son pantalon. Iruka releva le regard de son gros sac de courses. Tout le visage de l'enfant était froncé par la réflexion.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Dis Iruka, pourquoi ils s'embrassent?"

L'innocent petit ange désignait un couple d'adolescents tendrement enlacés. Iruka déglutit, c'était déjà le moment?

_Ok, vas-y Iruka, tu peux le faire!_

"Tu vois, quand deux personnes s'aiment elles s'embrassent."

"Oh!"

Naruto réfléchit un instant.

"Mais toi tu ne m'embrasses jamais comme ça!"

Iruka s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur du petit garçon.

"Seuls les amoureux s'embrassent comme ça. Les parents embrassent les enfants sur le front ou sur les joues."

"Ah..."

Soudain Naruto frappa dans sa paume.

"C'est pour ça que Kakashi t'embrasse toujours comme ça!"

La grenadine monta au nez d'Iruka.

"Mais... mais..."

Naruto lui dédia l'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

"C'est normal, dans une famille il faut que les parents soient amoureux!"

_Amoureux?..._

xxx

Iruka soupira et regarda le ciel bleu percer à travers les feuilles secouées par la légère brise. La situation n'avait toujours pas avancé d'un centimètre et il sentait son calme disparaître comme neige au soleil de midi.

Les deux dernières nuits avaient été mouvementées. Chaque soir, Kakashi venait lui donner un baiser pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et ce baiser avait un goût de paradis, mais chaque soir, Kakashi s'arrêtait, le laissant affamé et frustré.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Comment était-il possible que cette partie là de l'anatomie de Kakashi entre en lui? Et puis pourquoi ce serait dans ce sens là, pourquoi pas le contraire? Est-ce que ce serait douloureux? De toutes façons, pourquoi est-ce que ces pratiques existeraient depuis des siècles si elles étaient désagréables? Et puis n'était-ce pas le travail d'un professeur de faire des expériences nouvelles? Oui, pour l'amour de l'éducation, lui, Umino Iruka donnerait son corps à Kakashi et...

"Dis Iruka..."

La tête énorme de Naruto apparut au dessus de lui.

Iruka attrapa son fils et le mit sur ses genoux.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Pourquoi ils s'embrassent avec la langue? C'est beurk!"

L'enfant montra du doigt un couple plongé dans leurs jeux linguistiques.

_Saleté d'adolescents! Vous pourriez aller faire ça autre part... Y a des enfants qui vous regardent!_

Il inspira à fond.

"Quand on s'aime vraiment, on s'embrasse avec la langue."

"Mais c'est beurk!"

"Non, c'est juste... euh... C'est agréable."

Iruka pria pour que son fils adoptif en finisse là.

"Ok."

Oui, enfin, il allait le laisser continuer à réfléchir à ses épineux problèmes de sexualité!

"Dis Iruka, pourquoi les chiens de Kiba font ça?"

Avec l'impression que le ciel allait lui tomber sur la tête, Iruka se retourna lentement pour regarder dans la direction que lui désignait l'enfant...

Et bien sûr, un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, les chiens de Kiba étaient en train de copuler avec force cris et aboiements au milieu de la clairière.

_Pourquoi?_

Il se racla la gorge. Il était professeur, il fallait bien qu'il fasse face à ce genre de questions.

"Quand les mammifères veulent avoir des bébés, ils font ce genre de choses."

"Ohé! Ça veut dire que Kiba va avoir plein de chiots?"

Deux grands lacs bleus se tournaient vers lui.

_Oui, j'ai réussi à le faire penser à autre chose!_

xxx

Il fixait la porte avec la férocité d'un léopard surveillant son prochain dîner. Elle s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser entrer un jounin aux yeux dépareillés. Son attention se reporta sur ce dernier, avançant dans la chambre comme un conquérant lors de la prise d'une ville forte.

Comme tous les soirs, ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrasèrent à perdre haleine. Leurs mains s'aventuraient, leurs langues combattaient dans la moiteur de leurs bouches, leurs corps se tendaient, se frottaient...

"Bonne nuit."

Il commença à se défaire de la chaude étreinte qui le retenait...

"Non."

Les yeux dépareillés s'écarquillèrent.

"Ce soir tu ne m'échapperas pas."

Iruka laissa tomber la ceinture de son peignoir.

xxx

"Sasuke? Tu dors?"

Les yeux de nuits plongèrent dans le regard de ciel.

"Non."

"Je peux venir dans ton lit?"

Le Uchiha fit de la place pour son petit frère.

"Merci"

Un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, Naruto se pencha vers Sasuke et posa sa bouche sur la sienne puis...

"Beurk!"

Sasuke s'essuya la bouche avec une moue dégoûtée.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça? C'est... beurk!"

"Iruka a dit que lorsqu'on s'aime vraiment on s'embrasse avec la langue alors..."

Les lèvres du petit blond tremblaient et des larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses pommettes solaires.

"C'est pas grave. Je suis content que tu m'aimes, mais t'as plus jamais intérêt à faire ça... "

Il attrapa Naruto dans ses bras.

"C'est l'heure de dormir."

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le calme...

"Dis Sasuke, pourquoi y a un drôle de bruit dans la chambre d'Iruka?"

"Dors!"

xxx

Pour l'instant ils étaient encore en terrain connu. Ils s'embrassaient, ils se caressaient, ils se déshabillaient, enfin ils jetaient leurs vêtements par-ci par-là. Iruka se laissait faire et rendait caresse pour caresse.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un doigt s'immisce entre ses fesses. Il devint plus rigide qu'une planche de bois.

Une langue douce lui caressa l'oreille.

"Détends-toi..."

_On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui va te retrouver avec un doigt dans le..._

Le ballet de ses dents sur son innocente oreille le fit penser à autre chose et il commença à se détendre. Au bout d'un moment il en oublia complètement que le doigt se trouvait là, confortablement logé entre ses deux fesses fermes et douces.

Puis le doigt se mit à le caresser gentiment et il étouffa un ronronnement de pur plaisir. Le corps de Kakashi s'efforçait de le rendre fou de désir, mordant, caressant, léchant, agrippant, embrassant, griffant. Il ne s'aperçut même pas que le jounin venait de saisir un tube sur la table de nuit.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément quand il sentit ce doigt se glisser en lui. Il n'avait pas mal, mais c'était tellement... bizarre, il remua dans tous les sens pour essayer de s'y habituer, mais rien n'y faisait. Avec une habileté diabolique Kakashi l'amena à se concentrer sur autre chose, caressant de sa langue le membre en érection. Les hanches du dauphin se soulevèrent et il engloutit plus profondément le doigt du jounin. Ce dernier commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Iruka ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre les sensations bizarres qu'il ressentait entre ses fesses et la brûlure délicieuse de la bouche de Kakashi sur lui...

Soudain il ressentit une légère irritation, deux doigts venaient d'entrer en lui. Mais le jounin ne lui laissa pas le temps de se concentrer là dessus, attaquant avec plus de force encore la merveilleuse sucette qu'il avait devant les yeux. Iruka s'accrocha aux draps et soudain, les doigts agiles effleurèrent quelque chose à l'intérieur du brun. Un cri s'envola vers les cieux, la bouche d'Iruka s'ouvrit sous l'effet de la surprise. Kakashi sourit et commença à tourmenter son compagnon de jeu.

"S'il te plait..."

La voix d'Iruka était voilée par le désir, son corps était tendu comme une corde sur le point de se rompre et sa peau brûlait d'un feu infernal.

La gorge sèche, Kakashi contempla le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Même dans ses rêves les plus aboutis il n'avait jamais contemplé un tel spectacle. Le corps entier d'Iruka criait : Prends-moi! et le moindre de ses gestes exsudait une sensualité à faire tomber un Démon-Renard amoureux.

"Tu es sûr?"

Avide, Iruka s'empara de son visage et l'embrassa à perdre haleine tandis que ses jambes se nouaient autour de sa taille.

Il ne put réprimer un sursaut de douleur, mais Kakashi l'aida à se concentrer sur des choses beaucoup plus agréables.

"Aaaaaaah!"

Il venait de toucher ce point sensible. Les cris et les grincements du lit se firent de plus en plus nombreux.

Les jambes d'Iruka l'emprisonnaient comme un étau, les ongles du chuunin étaient greffés dans ses épaules, le visage hâlé était tordu par un mélange de plaisir et de douleur, sa bouche ouverte sur un cri tellement animal qu'il en devenait inaudible. Tout le corps du dauphin trembla quand l'orgasme le surprit, contractant ses muscles, brisant sa voix, faisant naître des larmes dans ses yeux. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kakashi pour basculer lui aussi dans un doux néant.

xxx

"Dis Sasuke, pourquoi Iruka et Kakashi dorment ensembles?"

"Chut! Tu vas les réveiller."

Sasuke referma silencieusement la porte.

Kakashi replaça Iruka correctement contre lui et caressa son amant endormi avant de fermer lui aussi les yeux. Le soleil se levait tranquillement sur Konoha, mais lui n'avait pas l'intention de quitter ce lit avant un long moment.


	12. La punition

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas _Naruto_. Ça vaut mieux, vu que je ne sais pas dessiner. Merci, Kishimoto-sensei!

Encore un chapitre double, tous deux étant trop courts pour former un chapitre seul. Petit à petit nous nous rapprochons de la fin.

J'ai eu un léger passage à vide. J'espère cependant que ce chapitre n'est pas trop mauvais. Bonne lecture.

xxx

Chapitre 12: La punition.

xxx

Iruka ferma la porte et il lui sembla qu'une énorme pierre remplaça son coeur. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre la porte. Il entendait à travers le bois les sanglots de l'enfant dans son lit. Sa gorge se serra et les larmes menacèrent ses yeux jusqu'à lors secs.

Il se mit à pleurer silencieusement, accroupi contre la porte, le couloir plongé dans une semi pénombre froide.

xxx

"Ça va mieux?"

Il était blotti dans les bras chauds de Kakashi. Profitant sans vergogne de son avantage, il enfouit la tête dans les vêtements du jounin. Une main pâle défit sa queue de cheval et se promena dans ses cheveux. Petit à petit, les larmes se tarirent et il cessa de sangloter.

"Je me sens tellement mal..."

"Chut..." Kakashi continua à le caresser.

xxx

"Sasuke! Viens manger!"

Iruka posa les plats sur la table. Il n'y avait que trois couverts. Il faillit se remettre à pleurer.

"Tu t'es lavé les mains?"

"Oui."

Ils mangèrent en silence, jetant tous à la dérobé des regards vers l'escalier. Ils avaient l'impression que la vie avait disparue de la maison.

xxx

La télévision était allumée mais aucun d'entre eux n'y prêtait attention. Le visage de Sasuke était morose, celui d'Iruka ressemblait à la bouille d'un chiot abandonné un soir de Noël. Tous jetaient de fréquents coups d'oeil vers l'escalier et ces coups d'oeil étaient accompagnés de longs soupirs.

Enfin, l'horloge du salon marqua neuf heures. Tous trois se raidirent. Sasuke se leva, prestement imité par Kakashi. Les jambes d'Iruka se mirent à trembler. En silence, comme les trois ours de _Boucle d'Or_ ils gravirent l'escalier. La main tremblante d'Iruka tourna la poignée. Une minuscule petite boule humaine se terrait dans son lit. Le coeur de l'enseignant se serra.

"Naruto?" demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Une tornade de peau ensoleillée, de cheveux de lumière et de larmes s'abattit sur le jeune homme.

"I... Iruka..."

La morve s'échappait du nez du petiot et son visage était déformé par d'énormes larmes. Par une espèce de contagion étrange, les larmes se mirent à couler aussi sur le visage hâlé du dauphin. Il serra l'enfant à l'en étouffer.

"I... Iruka! Tu me détestes?"

Deux ciels troublés par la pluie se levèrent vers lui.

"Bien sûr que non!"

Il posa un baiser trempé de larme sur les cheveux de son fils.

"Tu vas pas me renvoyer?"

"Non! On est une famille."

L'étau de ses bras se fit plus protecteur encore.

"J'ai eu si peur!"

Les petites mains s'accrochèrent à ses vêtements.

"Tellement peur que toi non plus tu ne veuilles plus de moi... "

"Chut... On est une famille, pour toujours... "

Lentement, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, comme deux oisillons au milieu de la tempête, ils laissèrent s'échapper toutes les peurs qui s'étaient logées dans leurs coeurs.

"Tu veux dormir avec moi ce soir?"

"Sasuke peut venir aussi?"

Il embrassa le nez retroussé de son petit canaillou.

"Bien sûr!"

xxx

Une fois de plus ils étaient tous les quatre dans le grand lit. Kakashi avait pleurniché pour être lui aussi accepté dans le lit.

Naruto était blotti contre son père adoptif, ronronnant doucement sous les mains qui caressaient ses cheveux.

"On sera toujours ensemble?"

"Toujours."

"Vous faites une belle paire d'imbéciles."

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Kakashi.

"Il suffit d'une petite punition pour que ce soit les chutes du Niagara. On avait l'impression que c'était Iruka qui était puni tellement il était triste..."

Iruka envoya son oreiller à la figure de son amant.

"Je suis désolé, Iruka... Je promets que je le ferai jamais plus."

Naruto cacha son visage dans le pyjama de son tuteur.

"Il faut que tu comprennes Naruto, quoi qu'ils te disent tu ne dois pas te battre, un jour tu seras très fort. Que se passera-t-il si un imbécile t'insulte et que tu le tues sans faire exprès? Tu dois apprendre à ne pas céder à la violence."

"Mais ils ont dit que tu..."

L'enfant rougit.

"Je me fiche de ce qu'ils ont dit. A cause de ces imbéciles j'ai été obligé de te punir. Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler."

Il serra son petit renard contre lui. Il avait tellement souffert de devoir le punir, qu'aurait-il fait si Naruto l'avait détesté?

"Allez Sasuke, va faire un câlin toi aussi!"

Kakashi balança le Uchiha sur les deux animaux enlacés. Iruka et Naruto attrapèrent au vol le pauvre petit brun et s'empressèrent de le faire rougir de honte sous leurs câlins. Sasuke était toujours aussi réticent aux embrassades et autres signes d'affection.

"Moi aussi je veux un câlin! Placage!"

Et Kakashi se laissa tomber sur sa petite famille.

Les cris, les piaillements et les rires retentirent dans la maison, faisant sourire les morts sur leurs photos.

xxx

Chapitre 12 bonus : L'anniversaire.

xxx

C'était une journée douce et agréable. Sasuke profitait avec délices du silence et de la sérénité. Ni Iruka ni Naruto n'étaient en vue, les cigales chantaient, l'herbe sifflait et le vent jouait dans ses cheveux. Le dernier des Uchiha ferma les yeux et se détendit.

"Surprise!"

Un chien fou lui sauta sur le ventre. Les yeux d'obsidienne s'ouvrirent et contemplèrent avec fatalité le renardeau blond qui lui souriait.

"Y a Iruka qui t'appelle!"

La tornade blonde repartit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Résigné à son destin tragique d'enfant persécuté par une famille folle, Sasuke se dirigea d'un pas lent et silencieux vers la cuisine. Il poussa la porte et...

"Joyeux Anniversaire!"

Naruto, Iruka et même Kakashi souriaient comme des idiots, de stupides petits chapeaux pointus sur la tête.

_J'espère qu'ils ne me forceront pas à en mettre un..._

Comme répondant à sa prière, son frère adoptif lui tendit un petit chapeau. A l'asile il faut faire comme les fous, Sasuke accepta le petit chapeau.

Naruto conduisit le roi du jour jusqu'à la table où trônait un énorme gâteau scintillant de crème et de bonne volonté. Sept bougies avaient été plantées délicatement dans le chef d'oeuvre crémeux. Iruka les alluma tandis que Sasuke prenait place en bout de table, face à son gâteau d'anniversaire.

"Fais un voeu!"

La voix de Naruto portait toute l'allégresse d'un jour de fête. Par respect pour son frère, Sasuke prit le temps de fermer les yeux et de trouver un voeu. Puis, d'un souffle puissant, il décima toutes les bougies.

"Félicitations!"

"Les cadeaux!" trépigna le petit blond, un sourire solaire toujours sur ses lèvres.

Sasuke tenta très fort de cacher son excitation alors qu'il déchirait le papier de son premier cadeau.

"Oh!"

Ses yeux s'arrondirent. Une rangée de shuriken neufs et affûtés étaient tendrement logés dans la boite qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

"Je les ai fait graver pour toi."

Kakashi désigna un minuscule motif dissimulé près du centre. Sasuke distingua un éventail stylisé. Un sourire immense se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se leva pour embrasser son tuteur. Le moment d'euphorie passa aussi vite qu'il était venu, et honteux, il se rassit, les joues un peu rouges.

Il défit le deuxième paquet un peu plus lentement, comme pour se punir de son débordement d'affection précédent.

Une poche à kunai neuve et brodée de l'éventail Uchiha apparut.

"J'ai renforcé l'intérieur avec du cuir pour qu'il tienne plus longtemps."

Sasuke se leva lentement et serra Iruka dans ses bras. Le chuunin en profita pour serrer fort contre lui son petit animal sauvage.

"Ouvre vite mon cadeau!"

Un Naruto hyperactif lui mit entre les mains une sorte de boule de papier cadeau. Sasuke n'eut aucun mal à deviner qui avait emballé le cadeau. Avec patience et curiosité il défit couche après couche de papier cadeau sous l'oeil impatient de son frère adoptif. Un minuscule shuriken en terre cuite peint en rouge se trouvait au centre de la boule.

"C'est un talisman pour ne jamais rater sa cible... C'est Mamie qui m'a appris à les faire..."

Naruto rougit, soudain son cadeau ne lui semblait plus une si bonne idée...

"Merci Naruto!"

Un baiser sur sa joue le fit rougir encore plus.

"Alors on le mange ce gâteau ou je le jette?"

xxx

"Sasuke?"

Une fois de plus ils étaient dans le même lit, au chaud l'un contre l'autre comme deux petits animaux dans leur terrier. Sasuke se frotta doucement contre la chaleur de son renardeau préféré.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda-t-il en baillant.

"C'était quoi ton voeu?"

Sasuke se raidit quelque peu.

"Si on le dit ça se réalise pas..."

"Ah..."

Naruto sembla un peu triste, mais se reprit de suite.

"Sasuke?"

"Hum?"

"Je suis content que tu sois mon frère."

Pour toute réponse le brun le serra contre lui.

_Dieux de mes ancètres, faites que notre famille soit ensemble pour toujours!_


	13. Le festival

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Naruto. Prions tous Kishimoto-sensei de continuer à le dessiner avec amour!

Un chapitre qui m'est tombé dessus dès les premières esquisses de cette fic. Je suis vraiment heureuse d'y être arrivée.

Puissiez-vous le lire avec autant de plaisir que celui que j'ai eu à l'écrire. Bonne lecture!

xxx

Chapitre 13 : Le festival.

xxx

Iruka leva le pied de la pédale et coupa les fils. C'était fini. Il contempla son ouvrage d'un oeil fier. Il avait fini juste à temps.

"Irukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Les larmes aux yeux Naruto se précipita vers son père adoptif, lequel eut juste le temps de poser le tissus avant que l'enfant ne se jette dans ses bras.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"J'y arrive pas! J'arrête pas de me piquer les doigts!"

Il lui montra ses doigts pleins de petits points rouges. Iruka embrassa les petits doigts maltraités.

"Je vais t'aider."

Iruka suivit le petit jusqu'au salon. Sasuke et Kakashi relevèrent la tête de leur couture.

"J'arrive pas à lui expliquer ce qui ne va pas dans sa façon de coudre..." dit Kakashi en finissant de retirer les épingles de son tissu.

Iruka s'assit et regarda le massacre. Les points étaient trop espacés, il avait pris trop de fil sur son aiguille et donc le fil s'était emmêlé...

"On va recommencer ensemble."

Iruka prit les ciseaux et découpa la pièce en forme de spirale que Naruto s'était acharné à coudre.

"D'abord on va la fixer avec des aiguilles..."

Lentement, avec une patience apprise au cours de ses années d'enseignement, Iruka appris à Naruto à coudre, l'aidant à faire des points petits et réguliers, lui donnant des trucs pour éviter de se piquer.

Le reste de l'après-midi s'étira tranquillement dans le bruit doux du tissu, le sifflement des ciseaux et le rire de Naruto.

xxx

"Naruto arrête de bouger!"

Peigne à la main, Iruka immobilisa le petit entre ses jambes et essaya d'organiser la forêt vierge qui lui servait de chevelure. A chaque fois qu'il finissait par rendre disciplinée une mèche toutes les autres en profitaient pour partir dans tous les sens! Il avait l'impression d'être Sisyphe condamné à monter son rocher encore et encore...

"Iruka, t'as fini?"

L'enfant se tortillait entre ses jambes.

"Ok, ok! J'ai fini." soupira-t-il en le relâchant.

Naruto sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à courir dans la chambre du chuunin comme s'il avait besoin de vérifier qu'il avait bien retrouvé sa liberté.

"Iruka?"

La tête de Kakashi apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Oui?"

"J'ai... euh j'ai acheté ça et..."

Soit le chuunin était en train de délirer abondamment, soit les joues de Kakashi étaient légèrement teintées de rose. Il tendit une boite à Iruka. Ce dernier leva vers lui un sourcil interrogateur et souleva le couvercle. Deux longues épingles à cheveux surmontées d'un dauphin luisaient dans la boîte.

"Oh..." fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire alors que le carmin grimpait lentement le long de ses joues.

Kakashi choisit ce moment pour disparaître.

xxx

Les rues scintillaient comme des joyaux sous les yeux ébahis de Naruto. La nuit était remplie de rire et de bruits, les stands s'alignaient presque jusqu'à l'infini, remplis de lumière et de gens. Le festival du quartier Est battait son plein.

Naruto contemplait bouche bée la rangée de stands qui semblaient s'allonger indéfiniment dans la rue débordante d'activité. Même Sasuke, qui cependant tentait de le cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait, n'était pas insensible à l'atmosphère de fête, ses yeux brillaient en regardant le stand de masques colorés qui se tenait juste à l'entrée du festival, à l'ombre du grand torii rouge.

"Alors, par quoi est-ce que vous voulez commencer?"

Kakashi, souriant sous son masque ébouriffa les cheveux des garçons.

Quelque peu en retrait, Iruka contemplait sa petite famille, le coeur débordant d'amour et de fierté. Il laissa son regard s'arrêter sur les yukatas qu'ils portaient. Toutes ces heures de couture et de lutte chez les vendeurs de tissus et dans les merceries avaient valu la peine. Le tissus orange à nuages blancs avait immédiatement plu à Naruto et Iruka ne regrettait pas de l'avoir écouté, cela faisait ressortir encore plus ses cheveux blonds et son sourire éclatant. Sasuke avait choisi un tissu noir avec un liseré rouge, et Iruka avait réussi à coudre dans le dos l'éventail des Uchiha ce qui avait fait se gonfler d'orgueil la poitrine du petit brun. Pour Kakashi qui avait nonchalamment refusé de l'accompagner faire les courses, il avait opté pour un bleu nuit parsemé d'étoiles de givres. L'ensemble contrastait merveilleusement avec la pâleur du shinobi et ne détonnait pas trop avec son masque noir.

"Iruka, on y va?"

Naruto attrapa la main de son tuteur et se mit à courir vers les stands illuminés. Iruka regarda avec un sourire amusé les petites pièces cousues au bord de la manche du yukata. Dans la dernière mercerie qu'il avait visité il avait trouvé de toutes petites pièces de tissus en forme de spirale, d'éventail et même de dauphin. Le plus difficile avait été de trouver quelque chose pour le jounin. Heureusement au bout d'une heure de recherche il avait fini par mettre la main sur une pièce en forme de chien.

"Iruka! Je peux avoir le masque de renard? S'il te plaît!"

Les yeux bleus étaient implorants et tendrement humides de larmes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sasuke?"

"Le masque d'Anbu!"

Iruka esquissa un sourire. C'était tellement Sasuke, même quand il jouait il était sérieux.

xxx

Naruto et Sasuke regardaient avec fascination les deux poissons rouges qu'Iruka venait de leur attraper quand une voix s'éleva dans leur dos.

"Kakashi! Mon éternel rival!"

_Oh non!_ pensèrent en coeur tous les membres de la famille.

Craignant pour leurs yeux et leurs oreilles, mais courageux jusqu'au bout, ils se retournèrent.

"Aha! Nous nous retrouvons enfin, mon rival! Vois, je t'ai rattrapé car moi aussi j'ai décidé de donner une famille aimante à mon fils adoptif pour l'élever dans la chaleur et l'amour d'une jeunesse passionnée!"

Et en effet, Gai n'était pas seul dans son yukata vert de jade, son mini Gai dans un petit yukata vert pomme était avec lui. Mais ce qui attira surtout l'attention de la famille Hatake-Umino-Uzumaki-Uchiha fut la présence d'un homme aux lunettes noires et aux cheveux couverts par son bandeau frontal, vêtu d'un yukata noir peuplé d'étoiles jaunes.

"Aha! Kakashi, voilà Ebisu, la nouvelle maman de mon fils Lee! Ebisu est un chuunin mais c'est le professeur de l'élite des shinobis. Que dis-tu de ça! Je t'ai dépassé mon rival!"

"J'ai deux enfants."

Quatre mots de Kakashi et le monde de Gai s'écroula.

"Oh, Kakashi, mon atemporel rival! Une fois de plus tu m'as eu! Mais ne crois pas que nous allons en rester là! Car la jeunesse..."

"Gai-toosan, je peux aller à la pêche aux poissons rouges moi aussi?"

"Bien sûr Lee! Ton père va te montrer une technique ultime pour pêcher!"

Et, obnubilé par son fils, Gai oublia son rival et se dirigea vers le stand de pêche. Ebisu et Iruka se saluèrent avant de se séparer.

"Vous croyez qu'il va en adopter un autre?" demanda Naruto.

"Ne parle pas de malheur!" lui répondit Sasuke.

xxx

"Iruka, je peux avoir des takoyaki?"

"D'accord, d'accord! Mais tu vas avoir une indigestion si tu manges autant!"

Laissant les enfants avec Kakashi, il s'approchant de la roulotte du vendeur de takoyaki.

"Oh, bonjour Sanada-san, Tsuzuki-san." dit-il en reconnaissant deux mères d'élèves qui passaient par là.

Un reniflement outré, un visage pincé et un regard méprisant fut tout ce qu'il obtint de ces mères d'élèves auparavant si douces avec lui.

"Bonsoir Kakashi-kun."

"Hiashi-dono."

Kakashi s'inclina légèrement tandis que Naruto et Sasuke levèrent les yeux vers l'homme étrange qui venait d'apparaître. Ses yeux étaient tout blancs!

"Il y a longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vus."

"..."

Ça ne ressemblait pas à Hiashi Hyuga de s'arrêter pour faire la causette avec les gens comme ça.

"Hokage-sama m'a dit que vous vous occupiez de l'enfant Uchiha."

"En effet."

"Voilà une bien lourde responsabilité. Elever le prochain chef du clan Uchiha."

Instinctivement, Sasuke rechercha la main du jounin. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont le chef des Hyuga le regardait.

"J'essaye surtout d'élever Sasuke un futur shinobi de Konoha, de toutes façons quel sens cela a-t-il d'être le chef d'un clan dont on est le seul membre?"

L'oeil gris de Kakashi se planta sans autres façons dans le regard blanc. La tension était palpable, Naruto se raccrocha lui aussi au ninja aux cheveux argentés.

"On m'a dit que vous aviez aussi pris _cet_ enfant sous votre protection, est-il sage d'élever le dernier Uchiha avec _lui_?"

Les mains de Kakashi serrèrent un peu plus celle de ses enfants.

"Y verriez-vous un problème, Hiashi-dono?"

Les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard. Certains spectateurs s'écartèrent, mus par l'instinct de survie.

"Kakashi!"

Takoyaki en main, Iruka rentra dans le cercle sans plus de préoccupations.

"Oh, bonsoir, Hiashi-dono." dit-il en apercevant le Hyuga.

"Takoyaki!"

Naruto se jeta sur son tuteur, s'interposant entre Kakashi et son adversaire.

"Allons, Naruto cesse de te comporter comme un goinfre!"

"Je vais vous laisser, Kakashi-kun, Umino-kun... Mais nous reparlerons de cette affaire Kakashi-kun."

"Passez une bonne soirée, Hiashi-dono" dit-il avec miel dans la voix.

"Quelle affaire?" demanda Iruka quand les Hyuga se furent éloignés.

"Rien de bien important."

xxx

Le visage de Naruto était aspergé de bleu, de rouges, de verts. Sa bouche et ses yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes tandis qu'il contemplait les fleurs éphémères de lumière. Perché sur les épaules de Kakashi, Sasuke aussi était captivé par le ciel embrasé de sons et de lumières. Les familles de Konoha étaient ce soir réunies sous le ciel nocturne dans un même émerveillement enfantin. Pendant un court instant, la concorde régna dans le village de la feuille.

xxx

Avec douceur, Iruka borda son fils endormi. Sasuke avait résisté au sommeil pendant tout le chemin du retour, mais avait fini par tomber lui aussi dans les bras de Morphée, tranquillement installé contre le dos protecteur de Kakashi. Il posa un baiser léger sur le front du petit brun et se dirigea vers la porte. Naruto était paisiblement endormi au fond de son lit. Il avait passé tout le chemin de retour à baver doucement contre le dos d'Iruka.

Iruka s'étira paresseusement en rentrant dans sa chambre. Quelle agréable soirée!

Deux bras musclés l'enlacèrent de derrière et une bouche chaude et douce caressa son cou.

"Tu t'es bien amusé?"

"Presque autant que les enfants. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas assisté à un festival."

"Moi non plus."

Les mains de Kakashi retirèrent les deux épingles dauphin et les cheveux du chuunin tombèrent comme des plumes de soie, glissant sur le visage nu de Kakashi. Un soupir de bonheur résonna contre l'oreille du chuunin.

"Tu sais ce que j'aime avec les kimonos?"

Les mains de Kakashi jouaient avec la ceinture du yukata bleu océan.

"C'est que ça s'ouvre facilement."

Et il défit la ceinture.

"Pervers." murmura avec amour Iruka.

xxx

xxx

Petit sondage: Gai adoptera-t-il le pauvre et innocent Neji? Serais-je aussi cruelle?


	14. La fête des morts

Disclaimer: Non, je ne possède pas _Naruto_, saluons M. Kishimoto de son merveilleux travail et dévouement.

Attention, je ne connais pas les rites qui se pratiquent au Japon lors de la fête des morts, donc je les ai tout bonnement inventés en partant quelque peu des rites qui se pratiquaient à la Toussaint, notre fête des morts à nous. Si vous avez des infos, elles seront les bienvenues.

L'avenir de Neji a été scellé, vous le découvrirez dans quelques épisodes, merci d'avoir répondu à mon sondage.

Ce chapitre est une des clefs de cette fic, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop mauvaise.

Bonne lecture.

xxx

Chapitre 14 : La fête des morts.

xxx

"Dernière inspection avant de partir! Naruto, tu t'es lavé les mains?"

"Oui!"

Iruka regarda sa famille d'un oeil critique, ajustant quelques mèches rebelles par-ci, remettant une chemise droite par-là.

"On y va!"

xxx

Le ciel au dessus d'eux était aussi pur que la première neige un petit matin d'hiver. Une légère brise passait au milieu des stèles. Entièrement vêtus de noir, l'étrange petite famille se frayait un chemin dans le cimetière de Konoha. Au loin quelques cigales chantaient et sous leurs vêtements de deuil ils commençaient à avoir chaud.

Leu première visite les amena devant la stèle de la famille Umino. Avec déférence et piété, Iruka s'agenouilla pour nettoyer la stèle. Comprenant l'importance du moment, les enfants se turent, accrochés l'un et l'autre à Kakashi. Quand la stèle familiale fut enfin immaculée, Iruka offrit l'encens, le riz et le saké aux âmes de ses ancêtres. Puis il frappa bruyamment des mains pour attirer l'attention des esprits protecteurs de sa famille.

"Père, mère, ancêtres bien aimés; voici ma famille, puissiez-vous les aimer et les protéger comme vous m'aimez et me protégez."

Kakashi vit les épaules du chuunin se crisper soudainement, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'un éclair le foudroie. Mais le ciel était bleu et sans nuages et un oiseau vint se poser délicatement sur une stèle voisine et entonna un cantique à la gloire de ce jour d'été. La tension disparut du coeur du dauphin.

_Imbécile!_

Iruka ferma les yeux. Ses parents étaient des gens formidables, bien sûr qu'ils accepteraient Naruto dans leur famille. Ils savaient faire la différence entre le Démon-Renard qui les avait tués et un enfant innocent.

Iruka se releva.

"Iruka, pourquoi on brûle de l'encens?"

Naruto pris la main de son tuteur.

"Pour que les esprits puissent respirer un parfum qui leur plait."

"Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on laisse un bol de riz?"

"Pour qu'ils puissent se nourrir."

"Mais comment ils se nourrissent? Ils sont pas de bouche!"

Iruka sourit.

xxx

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la stèle de la famille Hatake, clairement en moins bon état que celle de la famille Umino. Sans mots dire, Iruka tendit à Kakashi le seau, la brosse et le chiffon. Un peu malhabile, Kakashi se mit au travail, nettoyant avec énergie le passage du temps et des saisons.

"Pourquoi faut nettoyer les pierres?"

La main de Naruto était tendrement logée dans celle d'Iruka.

"Parce que c'est la maison des esprits des ancêtres et il faut la nettoyer pour qu'ils soient contents."

"Et si ils ne sont pas contents?"

Le visage d'Iruka se rapprocha et se fit sombre.

"Alors... ils viendront... la nuit... pour te..."

Le visage terrifiant du chuunin n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du petit blond.

"... chatouiller les pieds!"

Et Iruka se balança sur l'enfant, le faisant rire aux éclats.

"Voilà!"

La stèle ressemblait enfin à quelque chose. Iruka et Naruto cessèrent de se courir après et regardèrent Kakashi allumer les bâtonnets d'encens, déposer le bol de riz et verser le saké sur la maison des esprits. Il frappa dans ses mains.

"Père, mère, esprits vénérables de mes ancêtres. Voici ma famille, puissiez-vous les aimer et les protéger comme vous m'aimez et me protégez."

Cette fois-ci il n'y eut aucun signe, mais Kakashi n'en attendait pas. L'approbation des morts comptait peu pour lui. Seuls les vivants avaient leur mot à dire.

xxx

"Whaou! Elle est immense cette stèle!"

Brillant de reflets bleus dans le ciel estival, la pierre dressée projetait son ombre sur le petit garçon.

"C'est la stèle de qui?"

"C'est celle du Quatrième Hokage."

Iruka tendit le seau, la brosse et le chiffon à Naruto.

"Mais... Pourquoi moi?"

Iruka rougit légèrement.

"Le Quatrième était... très attaché à toi quand tu étais un bébé..."

_Le reste on te le dira plus tard..._

"C'est à toi de nettoyer sa maison et de demander à ce qu'il veille sur notre famille."

Avec application, tirant la langue, Naruto s'appliqua à nettoyer la pierre semi translucide.

"Ai-je bien fait?" murmura Iruka en prenant la main de Kakashi.

"Le Quatrième aurait été très heureux."

Appuyé contre son amant, Iruka regarda le jeune renard nettoyer la stèle de celui qui avait donné la vie pour lui.

"Ho... Hokage-sama, ancêtre vénéré, voici ma famille, protégez-la et veillez sur elle comme vous me protégez et veillez sur moi."

Il sembla à Kakashi que le soleil au dessus de leur tête souriait comme son maître lorsqu'il regardait avec fierté son équipe de genin...

_Nous prendrons soin de lui, sensei..._

xxx

La tension dans le corps de Sasuke augmentait à chaque pas qu'il faisait, sa gorge se serrait, il avait du mal à respirer et il avait l'impression qu'il faisait de plus en plus chaud. Trop vite au goût du petit brun ils s'arrêtèrent devant la stèle de la famille Uchiha marquée du sceau de l'éventail.

Iruka s'accroupit pour faire face à son fils aîné.

"Tu veux que je t'aide?"

Sasuke secoua la tête. C'était sa responsabilité, à lui de l'assumer. Son visage affichait son inébranlable détermination tandis qu'il prenait le seau et la brosse des mains d'Iruka. Avec la fureur d'un possédé, il se mit à frotter la dernière demeure de son clan. Il essaya de ne pas y penser, de se concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'il faisait, mais il lut quelques noms gravés sur la pierre et soudain son esprit s'emplit de ce cauchemar familier, celui qu'Itachi lui avait fait vivre encore et encore... Ses mains tremblèrent et il vit clairement le sang sous sa brosse. Il frotta frénétiquement pour faire partir tout le liquide, mais il y en avait toujours plus. Sa respiration était saccadée, il commençait à hyperventiler. Le sang baignait à présent ses mains et...

"Sasuke!"

Les bras chauds de Naruto étaient contre lui, son visage effrayé juste au dessus de lui.

"Sasuke."

La voix d'Iruka était douce et pleine de préoccupation. Il tourna la tête vers son père adoptif. Ce dernier caressa ses cheveux.

"C'est fini, nous sommes là."

Etrangement ces simples mots eurent la force de l'arracher à son cauchemar et de rendre à son coeur la tranquillité. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, laissant retomber tous les cauchemars loin de lui.

Naruto était toujours accroché à lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne se brise.

"Je vais mieux, bêta!" lui dit-il en souriant.

Et il repoussa tendrement son petit frère.

Kakashi lui tendit presque avec cérémonie le riz, l'encens et le saké. L'enfant les prit gravement et s'agenouilla devant ses ancêtres. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il déposait les offrandes et il s'y reprit à deux fois avant de réussir à allumer les bâtonnets d'encens.

Avait-il le droit de se présenter devant eux alors que leur meurtrier était toujours en vie...

"Sasuke, les morts veulent le bonheur des vivants."

Iruka s'était accroupi à côté de lui et un sourire sur les lèvres repoussa une mèche de cheveux rebelle des yeux de l'enfant.

"Crois-tu que ta mère serait heureuse si elle savait que tu te rendais malheureux à penser à des choses aussi tristes que la vengeance?"

Sa mère avait toujours été douce. Il n'avait jamais réellement compris comme elle avait pu un jour être une kunoichi...

"Elle veut que tu sois heureux."

Et Iruka se releva pour laisser Sasuke à ses responsabilités de chef du clan Uchiha.

Le petit brun frappa dans ses paumes.

"Père, mère..."

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et son petit corps frêle dans les vêtements de deuil tremblait.

"... Ancêtres vénérables, je vous présente ma famille..."

_Mère ne m'en veux pas, ils ont été tellement gentils avec moi..._

"... Aimez-les et protégez-les..."

_Je ne veux plus jamais être seul à nouveau..._

"... Comme vous m'aimez et me protégez."

Une volée d'oiseaux s'envola bruyamment dans le lointain.

xxx

"On a de la chance qu'il fasse beau aujourd'hui. Je déteste fêter les morts sous la pluie."

Iruka sourit à sa petite famille.

"Oh pardon!"

Il avait légèrement bousculé quelqu'un en se retournant pour sourire.

"Vous pourriez faire attention!"

La voix était suraiguë et désagréable. La personne a qui elle appartenait était elle-même tout sauf agréable. Enorme, le visage plus peinturluré que Kankuro et un tableau impressionniste réunis, la bouche plus rigide qu'une vieille prune, engoncée dans un kimono qui pourrait servir de couverture à une bonne douzaine de familles, une vieille regardait Iruka de haut.

"Veuillez m'excuser, Korogaru-san."

Incliné comme il l'était devant l'éléphant humain, on avait l'impression qu'Iruka allait être écrasé par cette boule monstrueuse.

"Humph!"

Soudain le regard porcin se posa sur quelque chose et un sourire découvrit ses dents souillées et disjointes.

"Sasuke-chan!"

Mu uniquement par son instinct, le dernier des Uchiha recula jusqu'à s'accrocher à la main de Kakashi.

"Allons mon petit Sasuke-chan, dis bonjour à ta tante Hime!"

Et une grasse patte bouffie se tendit vers l'enfant qui serra plus fort la main rassurante de son jounin de père.

"Bon... Bonjour..."

Il faut toujours être poli avec les monstres, sinon ils vous mangent! Sa mère lui racontait toujours l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui avait été mangé parce qu'il n'avait pas été poli avec le monstre qui vivait sous la montagne.

"Comme tu es mignon!"

La grosse main rendue difforme par la graisse se posa sur sa joue et il eut l'impression qu'un énorme morceau de tofu avait été placé sur sa joue, visqueux et mou. Il s'accrocha plus désespérément encore à son tuteur.

"Tu as été nettoyer la stèle du clan. Quel garçon responsable!"

Et la patte molle se mit à se promener sur sa joue, le faisant frissonner de dégoût.

"Il est temps que j'aille saluer nos ancêtres. Nous nous reverrons Sasuke-chan!"

Sur cette horrible menace, elle roula hors de vue, sans jeter un autre regard aux autres membres de la famille. Sasuke sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine en la regardant s'éloigner.

"Qui c'était? Elle est vraiment pas belle!"

"Je crois que c'est une tante très éloignée de Sasuke, Naruto."

"Beuh, j'espère qu'elle va rester éloignée!"

Naruto fit une moue dégoûtée et secoua la tête pour en virer le pachyderme.

"Allez, rentrons, j'ai préparé des croquettes de poulet pour ce midi."

"Youpi!"

La joie au coeur et le sourire aux lèvres, les esprits des ancêtres regardèrent s'éloigner la petite famille.


	15. La séparation

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas _Naruto_, vive monsieur Kishimoto!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

xxx

Chapitre 15 : La séparation.

xxx

"NON!"

Les yeux d'Iruka étaient écarquillés et son visage plus pâle qu'un linceul.

"Je suis désolé, Iruka, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais..."

Iruka se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en face du bureau du Hokage. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule, comme pour lui redonner force et courage.

"Ce n'est pas possible..."

"Je suis désolée, mais elle a porté l'affaire jusqu'au Conseil et le vote a été en sa faveur. Il semblerait qu'elle ait bénéficié de l'appui du clan Hyuga..."

Iruka ferma les yeux.

_Dieux faites que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar!_

"Il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule solution: aller voir le Juge... C'est le seul recours pour que vous puissiez garder Sasuke."

xxx

"Pourquoi cette truie veut-elle nous enlever Sasuke?"

Iruka était vulgaire, il le savait, mais il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Quelqu'un essayait de démembrer sa famille!

Il s'arrêta un instant de martyriser le sol de ses pas puis repris sa torture de l'innocent parquet.

"D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre la mère de Hime Korogaru était une Uchiha."

"Et ça donnerait le droit à cette barrique de nous enlever notre Sasuke?"

Les yeux couleur chocolat étaient grésillant de colère.

"Son père était un riche marchand du Pays du Feu. Il était très impressionné par les ninjas et un jour il a décidé de venir s'installer à Konoha. Il s'est servi de son immense fortune pour s'acheter une kunoichi comme épouse. Une femme d'une obscure branche Uchiha accepta de l'épouser. Elle est morte peu de temps après l'accouchement..."

"Si cette grosse vache avait déjà ce genre de corpulence tu m'étonnes!"

"Hime Korogaru mit cinq ans à pouvoir sortir diplômée de l'Académie et ceci alors qu'elle recevait l'aide des meilleurs maîtres que l'argent peut offrir. Autant dire qu'elle ne réussira jamais à activer le sharingan."

Iruka frissona en essayant d'imaginer cette montagne de graisse activer le sharingan... La pupille rouge avait quand même une certaine classe et un charisme certain... Beurk!

"Elle a repris les affaires de son père et à réussi à épouser un membre de la Bunke, la branche secondaire des Hyuga. Mais elle s'est révélée être stérile."

"Ça vaut mieux pour nos yeux!"

Iruka savait pertinemment que ce qu'il venait de dire était extrêmement cruel, mais cette chose s'immisçait dans sa famille et il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de la laisser faire! Pas de pitié pour ceux qui se dressent entre ma famille et moi!

"Pour elle, récupérer le dernier des Uchiha doit être une espèce de compensation..."

"Elle n'enlèvera pas un enfant à sa famille pour satisfaire ses caprices d'enfant gâté!"

xxx

L'ambiance à la maison était morose. En attendant l'audience devant le Juge, Iruka ne lâchait pas les enfants d'une semelle. Toutes les deux minutes à peu près il se jetait sur eux pour les serrer dans ses bras à les en étouffer. Même Naruto qui adorait les câlins commençait à en avoir marre. Le soir, Kakashi devait consoler un chuunin au bord des larmes jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme paisiblement.

xxx

Iruka regarda avec appréhension les grandes portes du Tribunal s'ouvrir devant lui en grinçant. Les regards de l'assistance se tournèrent vers eux. Heureusement que les enfants étaient restés tranquillement à la maison surveillés par Kanaé Inuzaki.

La plupart des regards étaient pleins de malice, une grande partie de l'assistance ne s'était déplacée que pour le spectacle. Certains regards comme celui de Korogaru la baleine étaient pleins d'hostilité pure et simple. Les seuls sourires qu'ils reçurent furent ceux du Hokage et d'Inuzaki-san.

xxx

Konoha n'était pas qu'un village de ninjas, c'était aussi une société civile. La conséquence était une multitude de lois pour protéger les individus. Qui disait lois disait forcément aussi... avocats. Les avocats étaient assez rares à Konoha, la plupart des conflits se réglaient officieusement par une bonne baston. Mais cette espèce particulière de charognards n'était pas non plus inconnue des shinobis. Ainsi, l'énormément riche et énormément grasse Korogaru Hime s'était payé le meilleur avocat que l'argent pouvait lui offrir.

Maître Ishii bavassait de manière grandiloquente devant l'assistance. Kakashi semblait piquer un somme et Iruka ne pouvait éviter de lever les yeux au ciel devant les poncifs qu'il débitait sur son client cette femme merveilleuse d'une générosité et bonté d'âme exemplaire malheureusement privée d'enfant par la volonté céleste...

Par contre, Iruka commença à s'énerver quand l'oiseau de mauvais augure se mit à médire sur son compte et celui de Kakashi, présentant ce dernier comme un pervers débauché et paresseux et présentant le professeur comme un ninja trop faible pour pouvoir guider l'héritier et dernier survivant des Uchiha.

"Et leur relation me semble tout sauf un exemple à donner à un enfant!"

Kakashi retint Iruka de se lever pour protester.

"Du calme."

"J'appelle à la barre Madame Sanada."

La respectable commerçante jura de dire la vérité et prit une voix pincée pour dénoncer les indécences de ce couple contre-nature.

"Ils s'embrassent devant les enfants! Rendez-vous compte monsieur le juge!"

_Vieille bique!_

Maître Ishii eut un sourire hautain qui disait clairement C.Q.F.D.

"J'appelle à la barre Hyuga Hiashi-dono."

Le chef du clan sourit à Kakashi. Ce dernier se retint difficilement de sauter sur le Hyuga et de lui en mettre une.

Calme et posé, l'éminent aristocrate confia au Juge et à l'audience les difficultés d'élever un futur chef de clan, difficultés auxquelles bien sûr ni Iruka ni Kakashi tous deux plébéiens ne pourraient faire face.

Enfin, ce fut leur tour de parler. Mais Kakashi et Iruka étaient de simples ninja, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient de talents d'orateur et leurs finances ne leur avaient pas permis de se faire aider d'un avocat. Alors, avec quelques difficultés ils expliquèrent la situation.

"Nous appelons à la barre Sarutobi Hokage-sama."

Ils avaient sortis leur carte maîtresse.

"C'est impossible."

Maître Ishii jubilait.

"Selon l'article 4-25 alinéa 30, le Hokage ne peut être appelé à témoigner que dans les affaires de meurtre."

Tous les espoirs du couple retombèrent. Bien sûr, Inuzaki-san fit de son mieux pour expliquer à l'assistance à quel point Sasuke s'était épanoui dans sa nouvelle famille, mais le jugement tomba sans appel. Demain à midi, Korogaru Hime viendrait chercher Sasuke et deviendrait officiellement sa tutrice.

xxx

"NON!"

Naruto s'accrocha à son frère.

"Non, non et non!"

Il serra encore un peu plus.

"Je veux pas! Je veux pas! Je veux pas!"

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage et la morve lui pendait au nez alors qu'il serrait frénétiquement Sasuke contre lui.

"Elle a pas le droit!"

"Naruto..."

Iruka essaya de tendre la main vers l'enfant.

"Sasuke est _mon_ frère! Si elle veut un enfant elle n'a qu'à s'en trouver un autre! Sasuke a déjà une famille!"

Naruto enfouit son visage dans les vêtements de Sasuke et renifla abondamment. Iruka le visage déformé par les larmes lui aussi prit ses enfants dans ses bras et les serra contre son coeur.

xxx

"On pourrait refuser de leur donner Sasuke..."

Toute la famille était blottie dans le grand lit, les adultes protégeant les petits du monde extérieur. Naruto regardait Iruka avec espoir.

"On piègerait les alentours de la maison et on éliminerait les ennemis un par un..." continua Kakashi en souriant.

"Vous êtes des idiots" rétorqua Iruka en souriant.

"Je refuse de lui laisser Sasuke!"

Naruto s'accrocha au petit brun.

"Nous non plus, Naruto, nous non plus."

Douce amère, la nuit au voiles sombres passa au dessus de la maison familiale.

xxx

"Ils... Ils sont là..."

Les poings d'Iruka se serraient convulsivement alors qu'il regardait approcher la boule de graisse qui voulait briser sa famille.

"Non! Je refuse!"

Naruto prit la main de Sasuke et se mit à courir vers la chambre.

"Je veux pas que Sasuke s'en aille!" cria-t-il en fermant la porte de la chambre.

"Où est Sasuke-chan?"

Pantelante et haletante d'avoir monté les trois marches du perron, la grosse vache posa son sabot luisant de graisse sur le mur pour se soutenir.

"Il arrive, je vais le chercher."

"Vous avez intérêt! Vous ne voudriez pas que je demande aux anbus d'intervenir! Car j'ai des contact haut placés et il serait facile de les faire venir."

"N'ayez crainte, Korogaru-san, ce ne sera pas nécessaire." sourit-il crispé.

Il entra dans la chambre sans faire de bruit. Sasuke et Naruto étaient assis sur le lit, regardant par la fenêtre, se tenant la main.

"Il... Il est l'heure."

La voix d'Iruka se cassait sous la tristesse qui étreignait son coeur.

Sasuke se leva.

"Je veux pas..."

La main hâlée saisit la main pâle.

"Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles Sasuke..."

La voix était à peine audible au milieu des sanglots.

"Il le faut. Elle pourrait vous créer des problèmes..."

Sasuke essaya désespérément de retenir ses larmes. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille, cette vieille peau pourrait essayer de leur faire encore plus de mal. Il était grand, il pouvait le supporter... Il devait partir...

Dans un brouillard de larmes Naruto et Iruka regardèrent Sasuke s'éloigner vers le palanquin qui les attendait.

"Sa... su... ke..." s'étrangla le petit.

Iruka prit son fils dans ses bras et ses larmes se perdirent dans la masse de cheveux blonds.

"Reviens... Sasuke..." renifla le petit blond.

Une humidité suspecte dans ses yeux, Kakashi serra les membres restant de sa famille tronquée dans ses bras.


	16. Les retrouvailles

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas _Naruto_, je remercie sincèrement M. Kishimoto d'avoir créer cette série.

Le chapitre précédent a soulevé beaucoup de réactions, ne vous inquiétez pas, voici la suite. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Bonne Lecture.

xxx

Chapitre 16 : Les retrouvailles

xxx

"Iruka, réveille-toi! Je veux aller rendre visite à Sasuke."

Naruto était déjà habillé et même presque entièrement coiffé. Ses yeux habituellement purs et limpides étaient troublés par le manque de sommeil.

"J'arrive, j'arrive."

Malgré la fatigue Iruka fut heureux de voir que Naruto ne se laissait pas abattre. Ce n'était pas parce que la Grosse Vache avait adopté Naruto qu'ils n'auraient plus le droit de le voir. Ils avaient donc décidés d'aller rendre visite à Sasuke. Même s'ils étaient éloignés Sasuke restait un membre de leur famille.

xxx

"Quelle baraque!"

Le mur d'enceinte de la résidence Korogaru était immense et dominait le riche quartier résidentiel. La plaque gravée du nom de la propriétaire reluisait comme un lingot d'or au soleil. La porte d'entrée était énorme en bois massif finement sculpté.

Iruka sonna sur le petit gong placé à l'entrée. La porte coulissa et une servante vêtue d'un kimono plus luxueux et coûteux que toute la garde-robe d'Iruka les regarda de haut.

"Que puis-je pour vous?"

"Nous sommes venus voir Sasuke, s'il vous plait madame."

Naruto faisait un effort surhumain pour rester poli.

"Restez-là, je vais voir." dit-elle d'une voix pincée.

Elle referma la porte d'entrée.

Ils attendirent patiemment, se souriant pour se donner du courage. Enfin la grande porte se rouvrit.

Mais leurs attentes furent vaines, la servante était toujours seule.

"Le jeune maître est occupé, il ne peut pas vous recevoir."

Et elle referma la porte.

Naruto se mit à trembler.

"Tu sais quoi, Naruto? On va aller se promener et acheter des gâteaux et puis on reviendra voir Sasuke, il aura sûrement fini ce qu'il a à faire et on pourra le voir."

"D'accord. On mange des ramens?"

"Petit renard, tu perds pas le nord! D'accord, on va manger des ramens."

xxx

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Naruto mis une main sur son estomac bien plein. Il ne manquait plus que Sasuke pour jouer avec lui pour que ce soit le Paradis.

"Bonjour, pourrait-on voir Sasuke s'il vous plaît?"

"Je vais voir, attendez ici."

Ils attendirent de nouveau devant la porte massive.

"Le jeune maître s'entraîne, il n'a pas le temps de vous voir."

Et une fois de plus, la porte se ferma devant leurs yeux.

"Comment cette grosse truie ose-t-elle nous empêcher de voir Sasuke!"

Naruto avait laissé tomber la politesse.

"On réessayera demain, Naruto."

xxx

Le lendemain aux premières heures du jour, Naruto et Iruka se présentèrent une nouvelle fois devant les portes la demeure Korogaru.

"On veux voir Sasuke."

La politesse était oubliée.

"Le jeune maître est avec son professeur particulier. Il ne peux pas vous recevoir."

"Et bien nous l'attendrons là!"

Et Iruka installa sa couverture de pique-nique devant la porte et posa son panier repas.

"Allez Naruto, j'ai préparé les onigiri préférés de Sasuke."

Et sans aucune honte, sous le regard étonné des passants, Iruka et Naruto firent le siège de la maison Korogaru.

xxx

"Bonjour Iruka-sensei..."

Une femme qui ne cessait de les regarder bizarrement depuis sa fenêtre avait enfin osé mettre le pied hors de chez elle et avait eu le courage de venir parler au chuunin assis devant la porte des Korogaru.

"Fuyumi-san! Comment allez-vous?"

La vendeuse de tissus sourit timidement au jeune homme.

"Très bien... Mais pourquoi êtes-vous installés comme ça devant la maison des Korogaru?"

"Oh, ça..."

Iruka offrit à l'innocente commerçante un sourire de goupil.

"Vous savez sans doute que Korogaru Hime m'a enlevé le fils que le Hokage avait voulu nous confier..."

La commerçante intéressée par ce qui promettait d'être un bon petit ragot bien juteux s'assit sans autre invitation sur la couverture de pique nique.

"Hier, Naruto et moi, tellement tristes de cette séparation sommes venus voir Sasuke pour savoir comment il allait et pour jouer avec lui... Elle nous a jeté à la porte! Nous sommes revenus ce matin et c'était la même chose! Alors j'ai décidé que je ne repartirai pas avant d'avoir vu Sasuke."

Fuyumi-san hocha de la tête durant toute la tirade d'Iruka montrait qu'elle comprenait et approuvait sa conduite.

"De toutes façons Hime Korogaru n'a jamais été qu'une sale gosse! Depuis toute petite son plus grand plaisir est de voler les jouets des autres! Figurez-vous que son mari..."

Et ainsi, petit à petit, toutes les femmes du voisinages passèrent au moins une fois pour discuter avec Iruka et médire à qui mieux mieux sur la plus riche et la plus détestée femme du village.

xxx

"Naruto, tu viens jouer avec nous?"

Kiba lui montra un ballon de foot à faire se damner tout enfant de sept ans adepte de sports collectifs et salissants.

"Je ne peux pas. Je vais voir Sasuke."

Le visage de l'enfant avait ce regard vibrant de détermination qui un jour serait connu de tous les ninja de Konoha.

Pourtant cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'ils se rendaient sans succès devant la demeure de la Grosse Vache et qu'ils se voyaient refuser l'entrée. Mais Naruto n'abandonnerait pas son frère pour si peu.

xxx

Sasuke n'avait pas pour habitude de se morfondre. C'était un enfant très actif. Pas hyperactif comme Naruto, juste un enfant normal qui aimait se dépenser et qui adorait par dessus tout s'entraîner. Autant dire que jamais encore auparavant il ne s'était autant ennuyé. Quand ses parents étaient encore vivants, pas un jour ne s'écoulait sans qu'il ne s'entraîne avec son frère ou sous l'oeil bien veillant d'oncles, de tantes ou de cousins. Avec Naruto il avait l'occasion de jouer et se dépenser à toute heure du jour ou même de la nuit.

Mais ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne faisait strictement rien. La Grosse Vache l'avait installé dans une grande chambre et... rien. Rien, ça faisait des jours qu'il était cloîtré dans cette chambre. De temps en temps elle venait le contempler avec ses yeux de merlan frit et c'était tout! Elle lui avait interdit l'accès aux jardins, il était hors de question qu'il sorte hors de cette demeure et elle n'avait pas de terrain d'entraînement. Sasuke était en train de devenir fou!

C'était sans compter sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de sa famille... Ni Iruka ni Naruto ni Kakashi n'étaient venus le voir ou prendre de ses nouvelles. A chaque fois qu'il posait la question à la Grosse Vache elle lui disait que personne n'avait demandé à le voir et qu'ils l'avaient sûrement oublié. Ce sale petit morveux devait sûrement être en train de jouer avec ses copains à l'heure actuelle. Ce n'était pas comme si ils étaient une vraie famille de toutes façons, des gens sans liens de sang ne formaient pas une famille. Naruto et lui ne seraient jamais frères...

Sasuke sentit les larmes perler sur ses cils. Naruto l'aurait oublié... Non, Naruto ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié... Il devait avoir confiance en sa famille. Il savait au fond de lui qu'ils viendraient le chercher.

xxx

La fête battait son plein devant la porte de l'imposante demeure Korogaru. C'était déjà le sixième jour de siège, les voisins avaient l'habitude de venir s'installer avec la famille Hatake-Umino, la famille Inuzaki accompagnée de tous ses chiens avait rejoint les assiégeants, emportant dans son sillage les deux rejetons Nara et Akimichi. Les chiens de la famille Inuzaki étaient en train de montrer un tour de chien savant, c'était le moment...

Kakashi et Naruto filèrent à l'anglaise. Ils disparurent derrière un des coins de l'enceinte protectrice.

"D'après mes investigations, la chambre de Sasuke se trouve par là. Tu y arriveras?"

"Bien sûr!" répondit le futur ninja.

"Ok! On y va!"

Et Kakashi envoya son fils de l'autre côté du mur d'enceinte.

Mettant à profit l'entraînement avec Sasuke et Kakashi, Naruto se faufila dans la forteresse ennemie avec la furtivité du serpent. Il esquiva avec habileté les sentinelles, se fit immobiles quand les gardes changèrent de positions, se cacha derrière un buisson dès qu'un des défenseurs de la forteresse passait trop près de lui. Et de garde en garde, de pas en pas, il se rapprocha du trésor.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto vola dans les bras surpris du brun.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke, tu m'as tellement manqué."

Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues du jeune renard alors qu'il serrait son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

Les digues de Sasuke cédèrent et il se mit à pleurer dans l'épaule du blond, inspirant son parfum de soleil. Il avait eu tellement peur qu'il l'ait oublié, qu'il se retrouve seul une fois de plus.

Lentement, comme les nuages disparaissent après la pluie pour laisser place à un soleil radieux qui réchauffe les coeurs, les larmes cédèrent le pas aux sourires et les deux enfants se contemplèrent comme deux imbéciles heureux.

"J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais... Où sont Iruka et Kakashi?"

"Dehors, cette Vieille Bique ne voulait pas nous laisser rentrer. Alors Iruka s'est mis à assiéger la maison et Kakashi m'a fait rentrer en secret."

"Elle ne voulait pas vous laisser entrer?"

"Ouais! On est venu te voir le lendemain de... Enfin bref on est venu pour te voir, j'ai été super poli et elle nous a fait refermer la porte au nez!"

"Elle m'a dit que... bien sûr qu'elle a menti... J'ai été stupide."

Le rire de Sasuke était tout sauf joyeux.

"J'avais tellement peur que vous me laissiez seul..."

"Imbécile! On t'abandonnera jamais, c'est ça être une famille!"

Et, rougissant, le renard blond embrassa Sasuke sur les lèvres.

"Ok, maintenant on a besoin d'un plan!" déclara-t-il.

"T'inquiêtes, j'ai une idée..."

Si elle avait pu voir le jeune Uchiha, la pauvre Hime Korogaru aurait eu un infarctus.

xxx

Naruto était tranquillement assis dans les bras d'Iruka et l'écoutait raconter une histoire drôle à l'assistance. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait clandestinement rendu visite au prisonnier Uchiha. Le siège était maintenu, le Hokage s'était même joint à eux avec son petit fils, un bambin braillard et baveux.

Soudain, alors que les rires montaient vers le ciel comme les volutes d'encens vers les dieux, la porte d'entrée ouvrit en faisant grand bruit. Enorme, luisante, attifée comme l'as de pique, les cheveux à moitié brûlés, la Grosse Vache (comme tout le monde l'appelait) apparut sur le seuil, Sasuke à côté d'elle.

"Tenez!"

Elle lança Sasuke sur sa famille. Kakashi rattrapa son fils de justesse.

"Reprenez ce monstre avec vous!"

Ses yeux jetaient du feu.

Sarutobi se releva avec difficulté.

"Peut-on savoir ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis, Korogaru-san?"

"Ce... Ce sale monstre!"

L'immense poitrail de baleine se soulevait d'indignation.

"Il a gribouillé sur les peintures de maîtres! Il a lancé des shuriken sur les bas reliefs en bois! Il a mit des moustaches sur les tableaux occidentaux que j'ai payés une fortune! Il a joué au golf avec les vases antiques! Il a osé brûler ma merveilleuse chevelure en s'entraînant au katon! Et c'est sans parler des chiens qu'il a invoqué pour qu'ils me détruisent la maison!"

_Mais, Sasuke ne connaît pas les jutsus d'invocation..._

Kakashi sourit d'un air innocent.

"Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec ce monstre!"

Et là dessus, Grosse Vache Korogaru referma la porte de sa demeure.

Il fallut quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne réalisent ce qui s'était passé. Puis les cris de joie, les embrassades et les aboiements des chiens retentirent joyeusement dans le ciel d'été.

Dans les bras chauds de Naruto, d'Iruka et de Kakashi, Sasuke était de nouveau chez lui.


	17. La mission

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas _Naruto_. Monsieur Kishimoto mangaka résidant au Japon oui, ça paraît quand même plus normal.

Plus que trois chapitres avant la fin de cette fic! Je pars en vacances et ne pourrait pas travailler sur ces trois derniers chapitres avant un petit moment. J'en suis désolée.

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre. J'espère que vous aussi l'aimerez. Bonne Lecture.

xxx

Chapitre 17 : La mission.

xxx

"Je sais que les deux mois ne sont pas encore écoulés, je suis désolé, mais nous avons vraiment besoin de toi, Kakashi."

"Je comprends, Hokage-sama."

"Bien, tu pars demain à 06h00."

"A vos ordres."

xxx

"Une mission?"

Le mouvement rapide du couteau sur le chou cessa.

"Je pars demain à six heures du matin."

Iruka se retourna.

"Mais... Mais les deux mois ne sont pas encore finis..."

"Ils ont besoin de moi..."

Iruka revint à sa cuisine pour cacher son trouble.

"Bien sûr, je comprends."

Deux mains chaudement confortables glissèrent le long de son dos.

"Je serais de retour dans une semaine tout au plus."

Iruka se laissa aller contre le jounin.

"Ce soir sera notre dernière nuit avant un petit moment, ça te dirait de..."

"Pervers!"

Faussement outré, Iruka repoussa Kakashi d'un coup de fesses.

xxx

"Une mission!"

Les yeux des enfants étaient démesurément ouverts. Les baguettes et le repas pour l'instant oubliés.

"Je pars demain."

"Ce sera dangereux?" demanda Naruto les yeux brillant de curiosité et d'espoir.

"J'en sais rien, on verra bien."

"C'est quel genre de mission? Aller retrouver un trésor? Protéger une princesse? Tuer des bandits?"

Kakashi sourit à ses enfants.

"Les missions d'un shinobis sont top secret! Donc vous ne saurez rien."

"Mais, Kakashi..." geignit Naruto.

"Mange tes poivrons au lieu d'embêter Kakashi." lui dit Iruka, le ramenant à son repas.

xxx

Malgré tous les efforts de Kakashi, Iruka se réveilla peu après que ce dernier ait quitté le lit. Pendant que le jounin se douchait il prépara le petit déjeuner dans un état encore comateux typique des hautes heures du matin. Au moins, il ne pensait à rien pendant ce temps là. Kakashi mangea en silence pendant qu'Iruka finissait de lui préparer un léger bento.

"Reviens vite."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi."

Un dernier baiser et Kakashi parti pour sa mission, laissant derrière lui sa maison en silence.

xxx

Le premier jour se passa sans encombre et sans évènements. Iruka s'occupa des enfants comme à l'accoutumée. Il les emmena au parc, les fit manger, leur fit faire la sieste, les fit prendre un bain, prépara le dîner... Il trouva un peu étrange la place vide du jounin en face de lui mais n'y prêta pas vraiment attention.

Il prit conscience de l'absence de Kakashi cette nuit là en se glissant dans son lit. Le lit était extrêmement grand et froid en l'absence de son amant. Il mit une bonne heure avant de trouver une position confortable pour dormir.

xxx

Très vite, l'absence du jounin devint de plus en plus pesante. L'heure de la sieste était incroyablement solitaire. La maison était silencieuse comme un tombeau et Iruka sentait un vide encore plus grand. Mais le pire était le grand lit vide et froid qui l'attendait chaque soir et il ne pouvait s'empêcher chaque soir de penser à lui, de regretter sa chaleur et la douceur de sa peau, son odeur qui remplissait son monde alors qu'il se blottissait contre lui après l'amour...

xxx

"Kakashi, mon éternel rival!"

Baignant dans un coucher de soleil étrange à deux heures de l'après-midi, Gai se tenait fièrement dressé dans la position de la grue blanche à aigrette sur tortue, position connue des plus fins connaisseurs du Kama-Sutra pour les bègues.

"Une fois de plus tu m'avais surpassé par la fougue de ton ardente jeunesse, mais oh, mon rival, j'ai juré de ne jamais me laisser distancer par toi et d'être toujours sur tes traces, prêt à bondir tel le fauve de jade pour te surpasser! Et une fois de plus, je te surpasserai! Venez là mes fils!"

Tel un lutin shooté à l'exta, Lee bondit auprès de son père adoptif.

"Je suis Rock Lee, le chaton de Jade de Konoha!"

Il y eut un moment de pause.

Gai se tourna vers la droite.

"C'est à toi," murmura-t-il.

"Mais..."

"Allez, ne fais pas attendre mon sempiternel rival!"

"Mais Gai-too-sama... Je dois vraiment..."

La voix était toute faible et d'ores et déjà Iruka sentit dans son coeur grandir une immense sympathie pour ce pauvre enfant.

Une silhouette verte sauta auprès de la tortue.

"Je... Je suis Neji, le chiot de Jade de Konoha!"

L'enfant à la pâleur presque maladive était rongé par le vermillon de la honte.

"Aha! Qu'en dis-tu, Kakashi! Moi aussi j'ai deux enfants à présent! Nous voilà de nouveau à égalité et..."

"Kakashi n'est pas là."

"Ah! Mon éternel rival, tu m'as encore eu!"

Iruka soupira quand il entendit les bruits de pas venant de l'escalier. Gai avait réussi à réveiller les garçons de leur sieste.

"Pourquoi n'entreriez-vous pas?"

Naruto et Sasuke regardèrent avec de grands yeux entrer Gai et ses enfants tous enroulés dans une tenue verte moulante.

xxx

Les enfants s'étaient naturellement mis à jouer. Iruka était presque heureux que Gai soit passé, au moins il n'aurait plus à supporter le silence qui régnait dans la maison. Pour l'instant, les quatre jouaient à chat perché, ce qui avec de jeunes ninja donnait des choses assez acrobatiques.

"Il est en mission? Mais je croyais qu'il devait rester deux mois avec sa nouvelle famille? "

"Hokage-sama n'avait personne d'autre pour cette mission..."

Iruka soupira en sirotant son thé.

"Il est vrai que la situation est tendue..."

Le bol trembla dans les mains de l'enseignant.

"La situation?"

"Il semblerait que le Mizukage ait très envie de nous envahir et..."

Gai remarqua les phalanges blanches d'Iruka qui serraient convulsivement le bol.

"Euh... J'ai décidé d'adopter un autre enfant!"

Iruka accepta de changer de sujet.

"J'ai remarqué. Mais Neji a tout d'un Hyuga, comment..."

"Ce fut une lutte sans pitié contre une kunoichi à moitié folle! Figurez-vous que..."

xxx

C'était donc ça que ressentaient toutes les épouses de Konoha? Cette patte griffue qui vous serrait le coeur sans jamais arrêter. Cette peur viscérale de fermer les yeux de peur de voir l'être aimé couché dans son sang. Cette terreur mêlée d'espoir qui vous secouait à chaque fois que quelqu'un sonnait à la porte.

Cela faisait une semaine et deux jours qu'il était parti. Il n'arrivait plus à fermer les yeux, il passait ses nuits à regarder les enfants dormir paisiblement. Bien sûr, il essayait de se raisonner. Kakashi était un professionnel et un génie. C'était normal qu'une mission prenne plus de temps que prévu. Kakashi avait l'habitude d'être en retard...

Rien ne marchait, la peur était toujours présente, tapie dans son coeur, à l'affût de la moindre brèche pour s'installer et paralyser tout son corps, tous ses gestes, toutes ses pensées. Seule la présence des enfants l'empêchait de penser à ce cauchemar qui le poursuivait jour et nuit. Quand il était avec eux, il savait cacher sa peur, il savait sourire, il savait encore jouer.

Il avait cru avoir une attaque quand hier il avait ouvert et vu le Hokage sur son pas de porte. Des images sanglantes étaient passées devant ses yeux, il avait dû se raccrocher aux montants de la porte pour ne pas s'écrouler. Heureusement le vieux singe lui avait dit que ce n'était qu'il ne faisait que venir voir les enfants. Kakashi n'était pas encore rentré, mais il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

xxx

Iruka essayait de dormir. Une fois de plus. Mais il avait beau fermer les yeux et compter tous les shinobis qui passaient sur les branches, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Il tendit l'oreille. Il avait l'impression d'avoir entendu un bruit...

Son coeur s'emballa. Quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Il sauta de son lit et se précipita vers l'escalier. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre et s'arrêta net.

Dans la pénombre, à moitié éclairé par la lune se tenait un shinobi vêtu de nuit et de lune.

"Kakashi..."

Il se précipita dans les bras du jounin. Comme un orage longtemps désiré, les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du chuunin alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans la veste de son amant.

Kakashi laissa passer la tempête de larmes laissant échapper quelques grincements de douleur quand Iruka le serrait trop fort contre lui. Enfin la source se tarit, le monstre tapi dans le coeur d'Iruka disparut sous la présence chaude de son amant contre lui.

"Comment ça s'est passé?"

Honteux de ses larmes, le dauphin se dégagea des bras chauds.

"Mission banale, j'ai juste eu un petit accrochage avec une grosse sardine... Je suis revenu au village cet après-midi mais j'ai dû faire un petit tour par l'infirmerie. Rien de bien grave."

D'un geste fatigué, Kakashi retira sa veste et baissa son masque. Ils montèrent en silence les marches menant vers leur chambre. Kakashi s'arrêta devant la chambre des garçons et l'ouvrit. Les deux petits démons dormaient comme des petits anges. Kakashi embrassa ses fils.

« C'est la première fois que je ressens le besoin de rentrer quelque part après une mission » chuchota-t-il.

« Bienvenu à la maison, mon amour. »

Iruka l'enlaça.

« Je suis rentré. »

Silencieuses les larmes coulèrent sur le visage d'albâtre du génie.

Cette nuit là, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à étreindre les étoiles, Iruka cria pour la première fois ces mots qui étaient gravés dans son coeur: je t'aime Kakashi.


	18. Maman

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ ne m'appartient pas. Merci à M. Kishimoto.

Je m'excuse pour l'affreux retard qu'à subit ce chapitre. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le faire.

Nous nous approchons lentement de la fin. J'espère que cette fic ne vous déçoit pas trop.

Attention: ce chapitre est plein de yaoi et de sexe! Bonne lecture.

xxx

Chapitre 18 : Maman

xxx

Iruka se regardait dans le miroir. Une fois de plus. Il observait avec inquiétude son visage, se tournant sous tous les angles. Les grands yeux chocolat scrutaient chacun de ses traits. C'était devenu une habitude, presque une obsession. Il ne pouvait plus passer devant un miroir sans s'arrêter avec angoisse.

Est-ce que ses traits...

Etaient-ce ses manières...

xxx

C'était une journée normale pour Iruka Umino, le professeur le plus gentil et le plus stable de Konoha.

Il avait préparé le petit déjeuner, avait lavé la vaisselle pendant que la machine tournait, avait étendu le linge au milieu des jeux et des cris des enfants, il avait fait le déjeuner. Après la sieste il avait dû s'occuper des bobos de Naruto qui n'avait rien trouvé de plus intéressant à faire que de jouer au loup avec Kiba, se récoltant moult griffures et égratignures et même si il savait que le Kyûbi soignait tous les maux physiques de Naruto il préférait toujours désinfecter. Et après avoir joué les infirmières il fallait préparer le dîner de son étrange famille.

"Iruka est-ce que Chouji et Shikamaru peuvent rester manger avec nous?"

"Iruka, y a encore une tortue bizarre à la porte... Oh, tonton Gai..."

"Iruka, Chouji veut pas m'aider à mettre la table."

"Merci de nous inviter à dîner, Iruka."

"Iruka-san... Naruto et Lee sont en train de se battre dans le salon..."

"Iruka, il m'a piqué ma part de gâteau!"

"C'était délicieux Iruka."

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on aurait pas droit à un chien nous aussi, Iruka?"

Face à tout ça, le visage d'Iruka savait toujours garder sa sérénité et sa douceur.

xxx

"Dis, Iruka, on est une famille?"

"Bien sûr; répliqua Iruka en levant les yeux de son petit déjeuner."

Le soleil baignait la cuisine, la journée promettait d'être superbe.

"Sasuke est mon grand frère, non?"

Iruka regarda son fils, ou voulait-il en venir?

"Evidemment."

"Alors..."

Son regard passa de Kakashi à Iruka.

"Lequel de vous deux est notre maman?"

La bouche d'Iruka s'ouvrit et se ferma silencieusement comme celle des poissons rouges dans leur aquarium.

Toute la partie visible du visage de Kakashi se plissa en un grand sourire.

"Je... je..."

Iruka continuait à faire des bulles dans son aquarium, complètement déstabilisé.

Naruto sourit.

"Moi je crois que je sais qui est notre maman."

Le sourire du renardeau blond se fit plus grand encore.

"Notre maman c'est ... Iruka!"

Et il se précipita dans les bras du dauphin.

Iruka était totalement figé, tétanisé.

Le visage confiant de Naruto se leva vers celui du chuunin, la lumière faisant briller plus intensément ces yeux d'un azur éclatant et pur.

"Maman!"

Iruka se sépara de l'enfant.

"Non... je..."

Ses mains tremblaient, ses mots lui manquaient, son cerveau s'était transformé en fromage blanc.

Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Naruto fit un pas vers le dauphin tremblant.

"Maman!"

Le bruit de la gifle retentit dans la cuisine comme un boulet de canon tombant au milieu du salon par un tranquille après-midi de printemps.

Stoppé dans son élan, Naruto leva une main tremblante vers sa joue, son visage figé par la surprise et l'incrédulité.

L'horreur se peignit sur celui d'Iruka, drainant son visage de tout son sang. Il commença à reculer dans le silence de la cuisine puis fit demi-tour et courut jusqu'à sa chambre.

Tremblant il s'adossa contre la porte.

Dieux, qu'avait-il fait?

xxx

Kakashi retrouva son amant en train de se taper la tête contre le mur. Fort, trop fort.

"Oy!"

Il écarta le mur de son précieux dauphin, remarquant au passage les gouttes vermeilles qui maculaient ce visage tant aimé. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du dauphin. Kakashi ouvrit instinctivement les bras. Mais Iruka refusa le doux réconfort dont il était indigne.

Les larmes ruisselaient le long de son visage tandis qu'il se tournait vers le mur, loin de Kakashi et de sa gentillesse. Il était indigne... Il avait frappé un enfant. Il avait frappé Naruto!

Les larmes redoublèrent et Iruka se laissa tomber contre le mur, blotti dans l'ombre comme un animal blessé.

Avec délicatesse et fermeté, Kakashi s'empara du dauphin et le transporta vers le lit. Il laissa le temps aux tremblements de se calmer et aux sanglots de s'atténuer. Iruka était toujours lové contre lui, son visage caché dans les plis de ses vêtements, rongé par la honte.

Un coup timide résonna dans la chambre et la porte s'ouvrit lentement, peureusement. Les enfants marchaient craintivement, collés l'un à l'autre, comme pour se protéger.

"Iruka?"

La voix de Naruto habituellement claire comme un soleil était voilée et tremblante.

Iruka enfonça plus profondément la tête contre les vêtements de son amant. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à Naruto. Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait. Pas après...

"Je suis désolé, Iruka!"

Une boule de peau dorée plus chaude et tendre que toutes les lumières du monde se précipita contre son torse et malgré toutes ses réticences, Iruka prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

"Je suis désolé. Iruka, je suis désolé."

Les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur les joues d'Iruka.

"Non, non, mon chéri, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Naruto, je suis désolé!"

Le dauphin et son fils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre.

"Je... je n'ai jamais eu de maman..."

Le visage mouillé du renardeau émergea d'entre les plis de la chemise d'Iruka et d'immenses yeux bleus plus purs que la rosée matinale transpercèrent le coeur du chuunin.

"Mais je sais qu'elle devait être comme toi... Gentille et chaude..."

Les petits bras du blond serrèrent encore plus fort.

"Tu es ma maman, Iruka!"

Le coeur du dauphin enfla comme la marée.

"Oh! Naruto... "

Et Umino Iruka serra son fils dans ses bras en pleurant.

xxx

Naruto avait encore migré dans le lit de Sasuke. Ils étaient mignons. Sourire aux lèvres, Iruka les regardait dormir depuis l'embrasure de la porte, la lumière du couloir venant doucement illuminer leurs visages paisibles. Encore une dure journée dans sa nouvelle vie de famille. Heureusement que la journée était finie.

"Iruka?"

Kakashi l'enlaça. Ses bras étaient chauds et rassurants.

"Il faut qu'on parle."

Ok, la journée éprouvante n'était pas finie.

La porte de la chambre se ferma doucement. Iruka s'assit sur le lit, le poids du monde soudain sur ses épaules.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Iruka?"

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pose toujours les bonnes questions.

"Faut vraiment qu'on en parle?"

Kakashi s'approcha tel un féroce prédateur.

"Tu ne m'échapperas pas."

Iruka soupira. Kakashi était connu pour être têtu comme une mule. Il prit sa respiration.

"Est-ce que je suis efféminé?"

Kakashi s'arrêta, interloqué.

"Efféminé?"

"Je ressemble à une femme..."

Iruka tourna la tête, fixant son regard sur la nuit à travers la fenêtre.

"Une femme..."

Soudain, Kakashi éclata de rire.

"Quoi?"

Iruka était choqué et légèrement mécontent. Il était là, à raconter ses problèmes les plus intimes et... il se mettait à rire!

"Iruka regarde moi!"

Kakashi retira son masque en souriant.

"Je suis désolé de te décevoir mais... je crois que je suis beaucoup plus féminin que toi!"

Un rire hystérique naquit dans la gorge du dauphin qui s'écroula sur le lit, les larmes aux yeux.

"Ça va mieux?"

Kakashi avait profité des moments d'absence de son amant pour s'alléger de ses vêtements et s'installer confortablement sur le lit, c'est à dire qu'il s'était étiré de tout son long et avait pris une pose qu'il savait avantageuse. Les zygomatiques fatigués se mirent au repos alors que tout le sang de son corps affluait sur ses joues. Kakashi était... érotique, pur concentré de grâce et animalité. Et il le savait pertinemment.

"Alors, pourquoi croyais-tu être efféminé?"

La rougeur sur les joues du dauphin augmenta encore d'une teinte.

"Je... Tu... euh..."

"Quelle élocution."

"Cesttoujoursmoiquisuisendessous" expectora-t-il en un seul souffle.

"Oh!"

Le visage de Kakashi devint sérieux.

"Je suis la femme dans notre couple... et disons que je me sens pas très viril en ce moment et quand Naruto..."

"Shh..."

Kakashi posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son amant et l'attira contre lui.

"Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu voudrais être au-dessus?"

Il posa la main sur la braguette du chuunin et la chair brûlante d'Iruka pulsa en réponse.

"Je vais prendre ça pour un oui."

Ensemble ils se débarrassèrent de tout ce tissus qui se mettait en travers de leur chemin. Soudain, ils furent nus, tous les deux et Kakashi plongea ses yeux dépareillés dans les yeux sombres de son amant. Il se laissa aller sur le lit sans le quitter des yeux.

"Prends-moi, Iruka."

Il prit la main de son amant et introduisit deux doigts dans sa bouche. Iruka ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par la sensation chaude et humide qui l'enveloppait. Le radiateur devait être cassé, il faisait beaucoup trop chaud dans cette chambre.

Iruka rouvrit les yeux et contempla le merveilleux spectacle sous ses yeux. Cet homme, son homme, complètement à sa merci, exposé et ouvert, ses hanches remuant lentement sur le lit dans un délicieux murmure de draps froissés. Il retira lentement ses doigts à présent dûment lubrifiés et s'installa, le coeur battant entre les cuisses blanches et musclées.

Tremblant comme un pèlerin atteignant l'autel, Iruka arriva au niveau du trou palpitant. Lentement il caressa la peau rose laissant une trace brillante autour de l'anneau de chair. De petits cris échappèrent au jounin. Un long frisson traversa l'échine d'Iruka et il pressa un doigt à l'entrée. Petit à petit une délicieuse chaleur l'engloba. Il gémit et commença à bouger à l'intérieur de son amant. Il rajouta un deuxième doigt et regarda le visage de Kakashi se contracter sous la montée du plaisir.

"Maintenant! Prends-moi maintenant."

Malgré le ton de sa phrase, ses yeux étaient suppliants et le sexe d'Iruka se réjouit à cette vue.

Souriant il se plaça à l'entrée et se laissa engloutir par la chaleur qui menaçait de le noyer. Dieux que c'était bon! Ses mains attrapèrent les draps comme pour se retenir de plonger plus vite, plus profond au sein de cette chaleur.

Puis, Kakashi se mit à bouger, attirant son amant plus loin, toujours plus loin. Et Iruka cessa de se retenir. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux hanches de son partenaire, ses yeux se fixèrent dans les yeux vairons et il se mit en devoir de briser un solide lit de bois sous la force de son désir dévorant.

Les ongles de Kakashi lui labourèrent le dos au rythme de ses plongeons. La sueur parcourait leurs corps, les cris et gémissements se répercutaient sur les murs. La nuit s'était tue pour mieux profiter de la scène. Et soudain au milieu des vagues, triomphant, le dauphin se jeta au milieu des étoiles, laissant derrière lui une traînée d'étoiles.


	19. Confiance

Disclaimer: L'univers chatoyant et exotique de _Naruto_ ne m'appartient pas, veuillez saluer l'imagination débordante de Monsieur Kishimoto.

L'avant dernier chapitre! Je désespérai de l'écrire. Je remercie les surveillances de bac qui m'ont sortie de l'ornière scénaristique dans laquelle j'étais tombée.

Bonne Lecture.

xxx

Chapitre 19 : Confiance.

xxx

"Où sont-ils?"

L'infirmière leva les yeux avec colère. Elle était au milieu d'une terrifiante scène de massacre, et l'héroïne était sur le point de se faire dévorer vivante par une armée de goules sous les yeux de ses deux merveilleux amants le loup-garou trop beau et le vampire super classe! Qui osait la déranger?

Oh! Il y avait un charmant monsieur juste de l'autre côté du comptoir de réception. Et il avait l'air très préoccupé. Ça allait bien avec son teint mat et ses jolis yeux marron. L'infirmière prit son temps pour plaquer son plus beau sourire avant de s'occuper du charmant chuunin.

"Que puis-je pour vous?"

"JechercheUzumakiNaruto!"

Bon sang! Pouvait-on être plus lent que cette fichue bonne femme!

"Une minute, je vous prie..."

Battant des cils, elle passa en revue le registre des admissions.

"Uzumaki... Il est dans la chambre 203, puis-je faire quelq..."

Le charmant chuunin avait déjà disparu au fond du couloir.

Iruka savait pertinemment qu'on ne coure pas dans un hôpital. Mais par tous les Hokage, son fils était quelque part dans ce bâtiment, blessé, et rien qu'à cette pensée ses jambes ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter.

Il déboucha en trombe devant la chambre 203 et s'arrêta soudain comme un pantin à qui on a coupé les fils. L'inquiétude le paralysa. Kaori-san était arrivée dans la salle des profs et lui avait dit que Naruto était à l'hôpital, c'était tout. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui arriver?

_Bon, sang, c'est pas le moment de te poser la question, imbécile! Pousse cette porte!_

Iruka obéit à ses voix intérieures.

"Iruka!"

La voix heureuse de son fils aux cheveux de soleil retentit dans la chambre. Le petit lui tendit les bras depuis le lit où il était allongé, une de ses jambes plâtrée et accrochée par des fils au plafond.

D'un regard rapide, la mère poule chercha trace d'autres lésions sur le corps de son fils. Visiblement, il n'avait rien d'autre. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

"Comment ça va Naruto?"

Le dauphin déposa un baiser sur le front doux de son renardeau.

"Mieux" répondit-il en se frottant le visage contre la peau chaude de son aîné.

Ils restèrent un long moment blottis l'un contre l'autre, réconfortés, dans la chaleur de cette tendresse. La porte s'ouvrit, troublant ce moment de paix parfaite.

"Sasuke! Kakashi!"

"Yo!"

"On t'a ramené des fruits."

Sasuke posa le panier sur la table de nuit avant de monter sur le lit s'asseoir à côté de son frère.

Iruka se tourna vers le jounin.

"Qu'a dit le médecin?"

Kakashi vola un baiser à son amant avant de passer à des choses plus sérieuses.

"Fracture nette. Connaissant Naruto il devrait être remis d'ici une semaine. Mais le médecin veut le garder ici ce soir."

"Je reste avec Naruto ce soir" déclara Sasuke d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucun refus.

xxx

A contrecœur, Iruka avait laissé ses fils à la garde des infirmières de l'hôpital, trop heureuses de pouvoir aider en quoi que ce soit les superbes ninjas charismatiques et incroyablement sexy qui s'étaient adressés à elles.

L'air de la soirée était électrique. La journée avait été chaude et humide, l'orage couvait sous le ciel de Konoha. Le soleil amorçait lentement sa chute à travers les nuages. Iruka et Kakashi marchaient côte à côte.

"Comment est-ce arrivé?"

La voix d'Iruka était très calme, très posée, comme si cette question avait été précieusement préparée à l'avance.

"Il est tombé d'un arbre."

"Comment est-il arrivé en haut d'un arbre puisque tu devais le surveiller?"

"Ah... Vois-tu..."

Kakashi se gratta l'arrière du crâne et offrit à son dauphin son sourire le plus sincère.

"Il y avait Michèle-san qui avait perdu son chat et..."

"Par tous les Hokage Kakashi! Est-ce que tu ne peux pas rester sérieux cinq minutes!"

Iruka était vraiment furieux. Son chakra s'emballait dans ses veines, enflant comme un raz-de-marée.

"Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'il aurait pu se blesser gravement! Bordel, Kakashi, je te fais confiance et toi tu..."

"Non."

Le visage du jounin était illisible.

"Quoi non?"

"Tu ne me fais pas confiance."

"Comment ça je ne te fais pas confiance? Bien sûr que je te fais confiance, je te confierais ma vie!"

"Tu me fais confiance pour vous protéger sur un champ de bataille, mais tu ne me fais pas assez confiance pour laisser les enfants plus d'un jour seuls avec moi."

Une étincelle de douleur brilla fugitive comme une étoile dans l'oeil découvert du jounin.

"Je..."

"Pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance en moi?"

La colère remplaça la douleur et il attrapa le bras de son dauphin, interdit.

"Pourquoi?"

"Comment est-ce que tu veux que j'aie confiance en toi si tu ne m'as jamais dit une seule fois que tu m'aimes..."

Iruka leva les mains à ses lèvres, ses grands yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Il ne voulait pas dire ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Il ne...

Il prit la fuite alors qu'un éclair zébrait le ciel, suivit par le lointain roulement du tonnerre.

xxx

Le soleil se couchait dans une débauche de rouge qui éclaboussait les nuages. Iruka cacha son visage entre ses bras. Bon sang, mais pourquoi avait-il dit ça...

"Iruka-sensei... C'est bien vous Iruka-sensei?"

L'enseignant baissa les yeux depuis le toit où il était perché et vit une petite vieille lui faire des grands signes.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Michèle-san?"

Qu'est-ce que cette femme pouvait bien lui vouloir? Pourquoi les gens ne le laissaient pas bouder tranquillement?

"Est-ce que vous pourrez remercier Kakashi-san pour moi?"

"Hein?" fit très finement l'instituteur.

"Il a été chercher ma minouche qui s'était enfuie. Et j'ai entendu dire que l'un de vos fils s'était cassé une jambe à cause de ça... "

_Bon sang..._

Iruka abandonna la petite vieille et partit vers un endroit où il savait qu'il pourrait trouver un semblant de solitude.

Mais même sur les augustes têtes de pierre des précédents Hokage, le cerveau d'Iruka ne le laissait pas en repos.

_Imbécile! Imbécile! Imbécile!_

Iruka frappait sa tête contre ses genoux au rythme de ses insultes.

_Imbécile!_

Il revoyait Kakashi malicieusement allongé à côté des enfants à l'heure de la sieste.

_Imbécile!_

Kakashi récupérant en riant Naruto qui hurlait comme un chaton du haut de son arbre parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à redescendre.

_Imbécile!_

Kakashi revenant plein de terre et de sourires d'un expédition au fin fond du jardin avec ses louveteaux.

_Imbécile!_

Kakashi lui souriant simplement, ses yeux mystérieux débordant de facétie et de tendresse.

_Imbécile... Je ne suis qu'un imbécile._

Il ne faisait pas confiance à Kakashi... Il le savait. Alors que cet homme était prêt à tout pour sa famille, prêt à risquer sa vie, à changer ses habitudes, à rester toute une vie aux côtés d'une personne qu'il n'aimait pas...

Iruka refusait de faire confiance à Kakashi. Sciemment, en connaissance de cause. Il avait offert son corps et son esprit à cet homme mystérieux. Mais... Mais si il ne lui faisait pas confiance... S'il ne lui faisait pas confiance peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas si mal le jour où Kakashi s'en irait...

Stupide espoir, dérisoire barrière entre lui et un abandon complet de son être. Il avait l'impression que faire confiance à quelqu'un revenait à lui présenter son coeur sur un plateau pour être dévoré.

"Rien de tel que la tête d'augustes vieillards pour méditer en paix."

Un souffle de vent rapporta à Iruka l'odeur caractéristique de la pipe du Hokage. Il s'empressa de relever la tête.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Regarde à tes pieds, Iruka. Que vois-tu?"

Le chuunin baissa le regard. Le village était illuminé par les derniers rayons du soleil.

"Le village. Un soir paisible."

"Faux."

Le vieux singe tira sur sa pipe.

"Ca que tu vois à tes pieds c'est une famille. La famille de Konoha, avec ses joies, ses peines, ses querelles, ses jalousies. Une famille. Peu importe le temps, peu importent les épreuves, Konoha restera une famille. Sais-tu pourquoi?"

"Non."

"Parce que chacun ici est prêt à tout risquer pour cette famille."

Iruka sourit. Ce vieux chimpanzé était vraiment trop fort pour lui.

xxx

Il poussa la porte de la chambre très doucement. Assis sur le lit, baigné par la faible lueur des premières étoiles, Kakashi regardait la nuit tomber lentement. Il entendit le dauphin entrer mais ne bougea pas.

Appliquant la méthode traditionnelle de ceux qui veulent se donner du courage, Iruka inspira longuement.

"Je suis désolé. J'ai confiance en toi, Kakashi Hatake."

Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Il avait exposé son coeur palpitant sur un plateau d'argent...

Inquiet il leva les yeux et rencontra le sourire éblouissant de son aîné.

"Moi aussi je t'aime, gros bêta..."

Cette nuit là, dans l'intimité de la chambre, de douces étoiles murmurèrent toute la nuit d'insatiables mots d'amour.


	20. Une famille

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas _Naruto_. Remercions Masashi Kishimoto.

Et voilà! Le dernier chapitre. Je ne le trouve pas excellent, mais il a ce mérite de finir cette histoire. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette histoire mignonne (je crains de ne pas être doué pour écrire des choses tristes ou angoissantes). Ma prochaine fic sera sûrement un NejixGaara.

Bonne lecture et j'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage.

xxx

Chapitre 20 : Une famille

xxx

"Dépêchez-vous les garçons, on va être en retard si vous continuez!

Naruto, ne cours pas dans les escaliers!

Pakkun! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit d'attendre Kakashi dehors.

Sasuke, bois ton lait! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais c'est bon pour tes os.

Eh, le chien! Ici c'est mon territoire alors ne pense même pas à pisser sur mes meubles si tu veux pas que je te dissèque vivant!

Kakashi, ne laisse pas cramer les toasts!

Naruto, mange plus lentement, tu en mets partout.

Sasuke, tu sais où sont mes clefs?

Kakashi, dis à tes chiens de ne pas rester dans mes pattes!

Naruto, n'oublies pas ton bento!

Faites un bisou à Kakashi les garçons et on s'en va!

A ce soir Ka... Pas devant les enfants!

Allez, on est partis!"

xxx

Je m'ennuie... Par tous les Hokage, je sais déjà ce qu'est le chakra. J'ai pas besoin d'un schéma sur transparent pour comprendre!

Et moi qui pensais que l'Académie consisterait à apprendre plein de techniques nouvelles et intéressantes...

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces cours! On est pas des gamins!

OK, d'accord, on atteint les portemanteaux qu'en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. On est peut-être des gamins mais c'est pas une raison pour nous donner des cours aussi stupides.

Il fait beau dehors. On serait bien mieux à lancer des shurikens. Ou à faire un petit jeu de piste. Tout plutôt que d'écouter cette vieille bique à lunette nous bassiner pendant des heures sur le fonctionnement du chakra.

Qu'est-ce qu'y a Naruto?

Sortir? Maintenant?

On est en cours, imbécile! On peut pas sortir en plein cours!

Par la fenêtre!

Naruto!

OK J'arrive!

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit emmener ces idiots avec nous?

Oho! La prof est furax...

xxx

Quelle belle journée!

Rien de tel que de marcher un peu sous le soleil pour se sentir bien dans sa peau.

Un bon bouquin pour vous tenir compagnie sur la route.

Y a rien de tel!

"Salut la compagnie!"

En retard? Non, pas du tout.

Bien sûr que je sais que nous avons rendez-vous à midi!

Et il est...

Oh, déjà trois heures!

Bon, ben il est l'heure de s'occuper du dressage, non?

Comment ça j'avais qu'à arriver plutôt?

Les chiens de nos jours sont vraiment malpolis!

xxx

Oh zut, y a Miki-chan qui nous poursuit! Si elle nous rattrape c'est la fin!

Courez les gars, courez!

Oh non! Elle a eu Chouji!

On peut pas s'arrêter, continuez de courir! On ne peut plus rien pour lui.

Vite, dans la ruelle!

Mais, elle est monstrueuse! Comment peut-elle nous rattraper aussi vite!

Plus vite, plus vite! Elle gagne du terrain!

Non, Shikamaru, ne t'arrête pas!

Il s'est sacrifié pour la ralentir!

Mais non, il n'a pas fait ça juste parce qu'il est paresseux! Il s'est sacrifié pour nous!

Allez courez plus vite, on ne doit pas perdre cette avance. On peut la semer dans la prochaine ruelle.

Plus vite! Plus vite!

Elle nous... Oh!

xxx

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai là?"

Iruka attrapa au vol ses deux garçons.

"Bien joué, Iruka-sensei!"

Miki-chan, la fille de l'épicière du coin de la rue arrivait en courant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait?" demanda Iruka las.

"Après s'être enfuis de la salle de classe? Ils ont volé une orange sur l'étal de mes parents."

Iruka regarda ses enfants, qu'il tenait toujours par les oreilles.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense?"

"Euh...On avait envie d'un fruit et on aurait payé plus tard..." répliqua Naruto en souriant innocemment à son père.

"Bon, on discutera de ce comportement à la maison. Excusez-vous auprès de Miki-chan!"

"Nous sommes désolés, Miki-chan!" exclamèrent les deux enfants, Naruto en souriant de toutes ses dents et Sasuke en broyant du noir comme à son habitude.

xxx

"Et ne croyez pas que vous échapperez à cette punition, jeunes gens!"

Kakashi poussa la porte d'entrée et regarda avec joie sa famille tranquillement installée dans le salon, Iruka passant visiblement un savon aux deux petits monstres, le dos droit et les épaules rigides.

"Je suis rentré!"

"Kakashi!"

Les enfants tournèrent vers le nouveau venu des yeux pleins d'espoir. Peut-être couperaient-ils à ce sermon qui n'en finissait pas.

"Vous avez de la chance, petits monstres, nous finirons cette discussion plus tard. Allez vous habiller."

Sans demander leur reste, les enfants montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre. Merveilleux exploit quand on se rendait compte que les quatre marches étaient plus hautes qu'eux.

"Bonne journée?"

Kakashi serra son amant dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser léger.

"La routine. Naruto et Sasuke ont fait l'école buissonnière et ont chipé une orange chez l'épicière."

Il rendit son baiser à Kakashi.

"Tu parles d'une famille."

"Et toi?"

"Oh... la routine."

xxx

"Bien alors il ne reste plus qu'à signer."

Le Hokage leur tendit le pinceau.

Les traits d'Iruka étaient d'une parfaite précision. Ceux de Kakashi reflétaient son côté fantasque, donnant aux caractères un délié de feuilles caressées par le vent. Sasuke tenait son pinceau avec fermeté et dessina avec fierté et lenteur les traits de son patronyme. Le pinceau trembla entre les mains de Naruto, et il dessina avec concentration les maladroits pictogrammes.

"Félicitations!"

Le Hokage reprit le rouleau et versa un peu de sable pour sécher l'encre.

"Tous les papiers sont signés, l'adoption est à présent officielle."

Le vieux singe sourit à toute cette jeunesse réunie autour de son bureau.

"Et voici le sceau de votre nouvelle famille."

L'honorable chef de Konoha leur tendit le petit cylindre de jade.

"Merci, Hokage-sama. Merci pour tout."

Les yeux d'Iruka étaient dangereusement humides et ses mains tremblaient quelque peu avant que Kakashi ne le prenne dans ses bras.

"Allez, ouste! Du balais, vous avez une photo de famille à faire."

Sarutobi repoussa la nouvelle famille, vêtue pour l'occasion solennelle de kimonos traditionnels, dans le couloir. Si ils restaient là encore quelques minutes il était sûr que les larmes allaient couler... et il se pouvait que ce soit les siennes. La vieillesse sans doute.

Il referma les portes juste à temps alors que deux petites larmes coulaient sur ses joues fripées. La vieillesse sans doute.

Il se rassit dans son fauteuil et prit le grand rouleau rouge de Konoha. Toutes les lignées, toutes les familles, tous les ninjas, tous les enfants, tout Konoha se trouvait sur ce rouleau depuis la fondation du village. D'une main rendue sûre par des années de travail, le Troisième Hokage écrivit le nom d'une nouvelle famille au nom long de trois pieds: la famille Hatake-Umino-Uzumaki-Uchiha était à présent inscrite sur les registres officiels.

Ce n'était qu'un morceau de papier bien sûr. Même s'il venait un jour à disparaître, cette famille, elle ne disparaîtrait pas.

Le vieil homme se leva et monta lentement vers le toit. L'air bruissait joyeusement du pépiement de fin de journée. Le village était en paix. Pour combien de temps? La guerre était le quotidien d'un ninja. A un moment où à un autre elle reviendrait assiéger le village. Il le savait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Mais le village y survivrait. La guerre cesserait et la vie reprendrait, les gens continueraient à vivre, à s'aimer, à fonder des familles. L'esprit du feu se propagerait.

Un jour, il disparaîtrait, le Troisième Hokage mourrait, mais l'esprit du feu brûlerait toujours dans chacun des membres de Konoha. La vie suivrait son cours. Ce ne serait pas facile. La vie n'est jamais facile, celle d'un ninja encore moins. Mais l'esprit du feu ne s'éteindrait jamais, il brillerait tout comme il brillait dans les yeux de cette nouvelle famille.

xxx

"Bonne nuit."

Les mots résonnèrent dans la chambre, entraînant des échos grommelés dans un demi sommeil. Les deux petits soupirèrent d'aise en se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Par dessus leurs visages endormis, les deux adultes se sourirent. La lune et les étoiles illuminaient tendrement la pièce, le doux ronronnement de la nuit veillait avec bienveillance sur une famille.

xxx

Fin


End file.
